Seducida y Abandonada el regreso!
by DanyKagome
Summary: Kagome es una joven de 18 años, vivia en la amargura y tristeza... la soledad ha sido su mejor compania, vivirndo a la sombra de su hermana mayor...amando a un ser prohibido...pero las cosas cambiaran cuando ingrese a la universidad y se rencuentre con
1. Kagome

**Holaaa a tods… etse fic lo publique en el año 2006 y lo vuelvo a hacer pq lo deje inconcluso, me lo plagiaron 20.000 veces y ninguna tuvo la gracia de terminarlo siquiera… pues bien volvi con todo.. Sii me tarde 5 años pero bue.. Aca estamos, espero los que lo leyeron lo vuelvan a leer.. Y los nuevos bienvenidos sean, y vcomo lo tengo bastante avanzado y tengo hatsa el capitulo 16 hecho publicare los viejos de a 3 y los nuevos de a 1…. Espero me acompañen nuevamente y prometo no abandonarlas =D … besos… Dany_san!Confesiones….**

Aquí estoy yo, metida en este lío, en medio de un problema que no me busque, en la mitad de una historia que la repetiría mil veces con tal de vivirla con el...por mas que me traicione nuevamente, que me lastime, que me humille, la volvería a vivir solamente para estar a su lado una vez mas... pero me estoy adelantando a los hechos, aun no puedo superar lo que viví en mi primer año de la universidad...Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, en ese tiempo contaba con mis recién cumplidos 18 años... niña bien, inteligente, callada, tal como me lo habían inculcado mis padres...

"las mujeres deben parecer dulces, calladas y débiles, eso es lo que atrae a los hombres buenos.." repetía mi madre... ella, una gran pediatra y mi padre, el mejor cirujano de Tokio, ambos se conocieron en la Universidad en la que acababa de ingresar... eran excelentes profesionales, pero en mi opinión, tenían una idea errónea de la vida... para ellos todo estaba planeado... desde que nací sabían que me convertiría en una medica y me comprometieron con el hijo de sus mejores amigos, Hoyo Tatewaki, un chico muy apuesto, de buen corazón, simple... un hombre ideal para cualquier mujer... excepto para mi... no lo amaba e absoluto...yo creía que en algún lugar de este mundo, existía un amor para mi...

mis padres no, ellos creían que su "hija patito feo" iba a morir soltera y por eso me comprometieron con mi mejor amigo Hoyo...Patito feo... un termino aparentemente dulce, pero para mi era cruel.. mis padres pensaban eso de mi... jamás me lo dijeron pero lo escuche por error, en mi festival de canto, cuando apenas contaba con unos 12 años... "mi hija es un patito feo"... dijo mi madre... cuanto dolor creí sentir en ese momento... desde ese día reprimí mi gran sueño ... el canto... era lo único que me hacía sentir viva... pero nunca lo volví a hacer por miedo a oír esas hirientes palabras de la boca de mis padres..

.Makoto (Mama de Kagome): hija apresúrate que llegaremos tarde...

Sagato (Papa de Kagome): vamos Kagome... Kikyo estará feliz de verte...

-Kagome (pensando): ja.. si como no- era verdad, ella era ejemplar ante los ojos de todos, menos ante los míos... mi querida hermanita Kikyo...Ella era 3 años mayor que yo, era hermosa, siempre lo fue, poseía una belleza excepcional... incomparable con cualquiera... a veces soñaba con algún día convertirme en alguien tan bonita como ella, pero su forma de ser dejaba mucho que desear... esa ambición, ese desprecio y hasta discriminación hacia los demás... durante la secundaria siempre fue de esas chicas populares, pero inteligentes, que menospreciaban a lo que no lo eran... incluyendo a la nerd de su hermanita o sea yo...Siempre sentía como me rebajaba de mil maneras, siempre tratando de hacer sentirme menos persona... menos mujer... todo porque ella era bellísima y conquistó el corazón del hombre mas hermoso de esta tierra...ese por el cual todas las mujeres se la pasan suspirando, el que hace que tu respiración se corte al verlo pasar... y si tienes la fortuna de que te sonría, sientes como el mundo se ilumina y parece que todo florece... ese hombre que desde que tengo memoria me roba todos mis suspiros...

* * *

><p>La Universidad de Medicina en Osaka... ni bien llegamos a esa entrada me pareció estar en un cuento de hadas, rodeaba esa entrada los cerezos, todas florecidas... y al fin de esa hilera de pétalos rosas se alzaba la universidad como si fuera un bello castillo...antiguo, alumnos andaban d aquí para allá, los de 1 y 2 años usaban uniformes como si se trataba de la escuela secundaria, los hombres elegantemente vestidos con traje y corbata, en estilo escocés, las mujeres de falda escocesas , saco y corbata... los de 3 año ya usaban su típico delantal blanco, característico de los médicos... me enamore del lugar, pero detestaba la medicina... todo era tan falso para mi... pero no podía decepcionar a mis padres, no quería y no lo haría ... y como si se tratara de la reina de ese palacio, en el umbral de las puertas de la universidad estaba ella, la niña consentida, la mujer perfecta.. Kikyo...<p>

Kikyo: papá, mamá Dios que alegría verlos- salía de su palacio al encuentro de mis padres

Makoto: preciosa... hay cuanto te hecho de menos ... Dios hija...

Sagato: princesa ya nos tienes abandonados... hija querida

Kikyo: como creen... es que con tantos exámenes no he tenido tiempo de comunicarme... yo también los extraño a horrores..

Makoto: lo se muñequita de verdad tienes muchísimas obligaciones, y veo que no comes nada estas muy delgadita...

Kikyo: mamá no empieces, como bien, claro que no puedo comer como en casa que veo que si lo hacen bien, no es así kagome?

Kagome: ( vieja me estas diciendo gorda): n.n si hermana... es verdad como has estado?

Kikyo: pues bien, tu sabes, con tantas responsabilidades que ni vida propia tengo, pero en fin.. que bueno estés acá hermanita..

Makoto: aun me cuesta creer que nuestra pequeña vaya a al universidad, hay Kagome no sabes cuanto te echare demenos

pues no se, me da como cosita dejarla aquí, puede que extrañe, mira si la maltratan o se pierde aquí...

Kikyo: basta mamá, papá, nadie murió por venir a la Universidad, además aquí solamente si eres un tonto no te acostumbras y Kagome es todo menos tonta, es bien inteligente, bueno solamente le falta madurar bastante o la pasan por arriba ... ( ay lo que tengo que hacer por ti tonta!

)Makoto: Kikyo no hables así, el hecho de que tu a tu edad eras muchísimo mas madura que Kagome no significa que ella este obligada a serlo...recuerda que cada uno tiene sus tiempos:

Kagome: gracias madre.

.Kikyo: jaja bueno mama debes comprender que el IQ es hereditario, por ende siempre sospeche que ella es adoptada jeje..

.Sagato: hija... no te pases de lista...a Kagome le cuesta mas las cosas eso es lo que pasa no es cierto mi amor?

.Kagome: si papá.

Kikyo: no se preocupen, yo cuidare de ella-

Y ahí vamos, mis padres halagando a la princesa y tratando de humillarme, mi hermana que se cree la reina de Inglaterra, inteligente, perfecta y culta y... a quien engaño... Así era... por eso siempre conseguía todo lo que quería, tanto era así que pudo conquistar al ser mas hermoso de este planeta...

* * *

><p>Mis padres se marcharon y me dejaron con mi adorada hermana ( ni yo me lo creo), caminábamos por los pasillos en busca de mi cuarto. Cada cual tenia un cuarto asignado y como era de primer año, tenia una compañera de la misma edad...eso me intrigaba...<p>

Kikyo: bueno Kagome, veras, yo no tengo demasiado tiempo como para hacerte de guía, así que te muestro tu cuarto y mientras acomodas tus cosas, yo iré al laboratorio por unos análisis, luego te quedas metida ahí y no te mueves hasta que yo llegue entendido?.

Kagome: ay Kikyo y que haré mientras tanto?

.Kikyo: pues te quedas quietecita, léete algo o no se... mira Kagome aquí no vine a hacerte de niñera me oyes bien? Aquí tu y yo no nos conocemos, tengo una vida y no pienso modificarla por ti entiendes?.

Kagome: esta bien, te esperaré...Llegamos al cuarto nº 369 del 3 piso, había un gran cartel con los nombres Higurashi/Akagi... mi cuarto...

Kikyo: bueno ahí te ves hermana, dentro de tu cuarto esta el uniforme, tienes 3 mudas, me esperas aquí y no te me mueves ok? Regreso en una hora

Kagome: de acuerdo...Entre al cuarto con temor, pero al verlo era bellísimo, tres ventanales gigantes que iluminaban el espacioso, habían dos camas grandes y un bolso en una de ellas... acomode en la cama desocupada mis cosas, en el placard estaban los uniformes y en los cajones vacios acomode el resto de mis cosas... mi escritorio daba al patio de la universidad, acondicioné con mis libros.. y me cambie... debo decir que el uniforme era bastante bonito y me veía bien en el.. bueno, no soy vanidosa, pero era verdad jeje... cuando estaba pensando en que hacer en los 40 minutos que me quedaban sin Kikyo alguien entra golpeando la puerta y casi derribándola...

¿?: me tienen harta! Son todos unos tontos! Como pueden existir hombres tan mañosos ¡!..

kagome: perdón? Este que... hola?

¿?: Oo?' y tu quien eres... oye mira, este es mi cuarto y...

kagome: entonces tu debes ser la señorita Akagi no?

...¿?: perdón... uy que tonta soy, si y tu debes ser... uy... condenado papelito donde te metiste?- dijo mientras revisaba los bolsillos de su saco en busca de un

kagome: n.n soy Higurashi Kagome, mucho gusto...

¿?: perdona a esta mensa descuidada jeje, mi nombre es Akagi Sango, es un placer, por lo visto seremos compañeras de cuarto

Kagome: n.n sip ( bueno al menos no es una asesina no?).

Sango: uy perdona lo de antes, es que me choca que los chicos de grados superiores se creen que pq una es de primer año les va a pelar, son unos tontos...

Kagome: los hombres siempre serán hombres, pero nosotras no nos dejaremos verdad?

Sango: pues ya me caes bien Higurashi

Kagome: por favor, kagome...

Sango: esta bien Kagome... higurashi...me suena... por las dudas tu no eres pariente de esa tipa, uy... esta niña insoportable que dio el discurso de apertura... "la universidad se complace en tenerte a ti Sango como estudiante, por favor se buena niña y apégate a las reglas para que todos podamos convivir contigo y puedas ser util en nuestras labores" uy con ese tonito de "heme aki... la gran Kikyo, dueña y señora de esta universidad,,"... uy ¡! Se cree la gran cosa solo pq es de 3 año y la "consen" de los profesores uy!

Kagome: veo que conociste a mi hermana

Sango: O.O tu hermana? Hay lo siento kagome, no sabia, mira no es tan pesada... es uqe no tengo paciencia con los demas..

.Kagome: olvidalo, no soy la fan nº 1 de mi hermana...

Sango: en ese caso... jajajaja

Sango era divertida, me gustaba su manera liberal de ser, era diferente a mi y del tipo de persona con las cuales mi padres me prohibirían hacer amistad...pero me agradaba...

Sango: oye Kagome... no quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

Kagome: este... no creo...es que Kikyo...

Sango: ella que?

Kagome:bueno me dijo que me quedara aquí hasta que regrese...

Sango: me vale gorro, no dejes que te mangonee de esa manera... vamos, si? Ándale

Kagome: nn esta bien vamos ( tiene razón, Kikyo dijo que aquí no nos conocíamos así que...)

Salimos del cuarto y nos fuimos al patio, Sango me mostró la Universidad, era bella, muy hermosa, parecía un espejismo, pq era muy bonito para ser verdad... aunque no era lo que deseaba... no era lo que as quería en el mundo, debería acostumbrarme...

Sango. Dime Kagome.. pq quieres ser doctora?

Kagome: bueno.. es que... mis padres son doctores, sus padres lo fueron y mi hermana lo será, es algo de familia...

Sango: o sea que no te gusta?.

.Kagome: Oo? bueno... si, no se... es que...

Sango: mira, yo quiero ser doctora pq provengo de una familia en donde no la pasamos bien, mi madre sufrió de cáncer, durante años tratamos de hacerle los tratamientos, pero siempre eran muy costosos, no éramos pobres, pero si tuvimos que venderlo todo, los médicos no querían saber nada de hacerle el tratamiento gratis... al fin y al cabo mi madre falleció y...-

Kagome: lo sientomucho...

Sango: esta bien, ella sufrió mucho así que ahora descansa en paz, bueno la cosa es que quiero ser doctora para poder ayudar a los que mas me necesitan y no por la maldita burocracia... ayudare a quien me necesite y solo cobrare lo justo para vivir, y solamente a los que pueden

Kagome: n/n eso es muy noble de tu parte sango... te felicito... uu ojala tuviera ese amor por la medicina

Kagome: pues dime amiga... que deseas...uqe quieres ser..

Kagome: u/u bueno yo...- y no pude terminar pq unos muchachos pusieron el grito en el cielo

.¿?: cuidado!Una pelota de fútbol se dirigía a toda velocidad directo a mi cara, sin que pueda reaccionar... solamente atine a cerrar los ojos y esperar tremendo golpazo..

ay! Pq a mi? Esperaba el golpe final... pero nunca llego... de repente siento como alguien me toma en sus brazos... y al abrir los ojos... si... era un espejismo...

¿?. Estas bien? Vaya vaya... siempre tengo que rescatarte no es así princesa?

Kagome: O/O tu

?Sango: kagome estas bien.. oye tu puedes... O/O pero... quien eres... (que apuesto n/n)

¿?. Mi hermosa princesita es bueno saber que puedo rescatarte del peligro.- dijo mientras me bajaba gentilmente... esto era un sueño...

sango: este que.. Kagomecita? .. quien es este papacito!- me dice por lo bajo...

kagome: este que... eh... hola.

.¿?: que maleducado soy, buenos dias señorita... mmm.. tan bonita como mi princesa...- dice mientras toma la mano de Sango y la besa..

sango: n/n gracias..

.Kagome: o/o

¿?: no puedo creer lo grande que estas Kagome, ya no eres mi princesita... sino todo una reina... ahora si tendré que vigilarte pq hay mucho gavilán suelto y ojo si llegan a posar sus garras sobre ti los aniquilo a todos!

sango: no lo dices en serio no?

.¿?: a no? Jeje ya veran... pobrecitos de ellos que lo intenten... no en balde soy el campeon en artes marciales de la Universidad..

Kagome: n/n nunca cambiaras verdad?

.¿?: pues jamas jeje... esa tonta como no me aviso que estabas aquí... dios hace... 3 años uqe no te veo...kagome

Kagome: si... ya no nos fuiste a visitar... claro como ahora medio que viven juntos... ya te olvidas de mi

¿?: oye! Jamas me he olvidado de ti... a propósito tu fuiste la que nunca contestó mis cartas...

kagome: de que hablas? Cuales cartas?.

¿?: pues las que te mande por Kikyo... que... no me digas uqe ella..

.Kagome: ah... esas... si es que bueno ella se iba rapido y no me daba tiempo jeje

¿?: uf! Casi pense que no te las hacia llegar

Kagome: jajaja como crees ( maldita vieja como no me dio ninguna carta y no le envio ninguna de mis cartas la voy a matar!)

Sango: osea que se conocen?.

¿?: uy disculpame, yo soy...

Kikyo: INUYASHA!...

Kagome: sonamos!

Inuyasha: hey .. Que ocurre... estaba conversando con tu hermana como no me avisas que llego?.

Kikyo: ya sabes que ando de aquí para allá y se me paso.. A propósito... que haces aquí te dije que et quedaras quietecita :

Sango: es que yo quería mostrarle la universidad algún problema

?Kikyo: no.. ninguno ... Akagi...

Sango.. mmmm

:Inuyasha: eso no importa ahora lo importante es que ayudemos a Kagome para que vaya a acostumbrándose a la vida univversitaria

Kagome: n/n

Kikyo: pero Inuyasha... tu prometiste que me acompañarías a la conferencia del doctor Tofu.

.Inuyasha: vamos Kikyo, tu hermana es mas importante que esa conferencia...

Kikyo: u.u si lo se, esta bien... vamonos Kagome...

Inuyasha: mi amor.. eres un sol...- dice mientras besa apasionadamente a mi hermana

Sango: O.O ellos son-,,,,

Kagome: u.u si, son novios, están comprometidos desde hace 3 años, cuando terminaron la secundaria...

Sango: pero pensé que tu... que el...

Kagome: como crees? Inuyasha jamás se fijaría en una tonta como yo...

Era verdad, Inuyasha jamás se fijaría en mi, hace 6 años se conocieron con Kikyo y se amaron desde un primer momento... el luego me conoció y nos hicimos muy amigos, nos queremos mucho, el siempre, siempre a cuidado de mi, me a apoyado y defendido de las atrocidades de Kikyo... pero en mi creció un amor inaudito por el... lo amo, mas que a la vida misma, mas que a anda en este mundo.. ¿cómo es posible que amara al mismo hombre que mi propia hermana? Ella podría ser fría y malvada, pero amaba de verdad a Inuyasha eso no había duda, puesto que muchos hombres la pretendían, hombres bellos y adinerados, pero ella prefirió a su Inuyasha... a mi Inuyasha y el a ella,... mi sueño de amor era solo un espejismo, una ilusión... mi amado Inuyasha... siempre te amaría en secreto... ¿porque me hiciste tanto daño¿porque me traicionaste de esa manera? Si no fuera por ella, si no fuera por esa... tu... nunca podre... nunca lo superaré... me estoy adelantando... no debería contarlo.. y sin embargo lo cuento...pero es que jamás podré con este dolor, con la pena, y con los restos de tu amor...


	2. Cuando las cosas no son lo que parecen

**Cuando las cosas no son lo que parecen**

_Cuanto añoraba ser yo quien estuviese en los brazos de Inuyasha, mi Inuyasha, ese ser que se encontraba frente a mi besando a mi detestable hermana con pasión... no podía verlos, dolía en cada ocasión que los veía... mi alma se desgarraba en pedacitos, tuve que desviar la mirada para que no se den cuenta de la pena que me embargaba... pero no pude evitar que Sango se percatase de ello. A veces era demasiado evidente, demasiado..._

Inuyasha: donde te habías metido Kikyo, te he estado buscando por miles de lugares?- dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y besaba la punta de su nariz

Kikyo: amor sabes que tenia que preparar esa conferencia, faltan muchos detalles y la recepción es en una hora, no puedo todo sola, es demasiado para mi.

Inuyasha: uy es cierto, es que mi bomboncito es tan inteligente e imprescindible en la Universidad que todos quieren que ella sea la que se encargue de la recepción de los ingresantes, del concejo estudiantil, de la comisión de egresados... ay que hice de bueno para merecer semejante primor... bella, inteligente, independiente... definitivamente me saque la lotería contigo- finaliza besándola en la boca y luego le da un tierno beso en el cuello.

Kikyo: n/n Inuyasha basta!, que están las niñas, esto no deben ver...

Kagome/Sango:

Inuyasha: perdón que desconsiderado jiji... bueno Kikyo sigue con tus cosas, yo me llevare a esta bella dama a recorrer la facultad- suelta a Kikyo y me pasa un brazo por los hombros, a esto quedo ruborizada y feliz al mismo tiempo.

Kikyo: oye.. que no ibas a acompañarme Inuyasha...

Kagome: pues no te preocupes Inu, de verdad puedo ir con Sango ella...

Kikyo: Kagome que linda eres, bien Inuyasha vamonos y...—

Inuyasha: no Kikyo, iré con Kagomecita, ella tiene que orientarse aquí y Sango también es de primer año así que las llevaré a ambas, tu puedes sola, siempre lo haces, nos vemos dulzura... niñas nos vamos...-

Kagome: nn si!

Kikyo: mmmm

Inuyasha no me sacaba el brazo de los hombros y yo iba feliz a su lado... su perfume era de lo mas exquisito que había, no podía dejar de sentirlo... cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando para dejarme llevar por su aroma... hasta que por mensa y tonta no veo una roca y me tropiezo de lleno con ella.

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Sango: estas bien?.

Kagome: - si perdonen es que no estaba prestando atención y... ouch!-

Inuyasha: espérate, siéntate aquí... uy se ve bien feo... tiene un rasponcito importante señorita..- dice mientras me sienta en el césped y sopla mi rodilla que estaba lastimada...al sentir sus manos en mi rodilla me estremecí y su aliento sobre la herida hizo que todo dolor desapareciese.

Kagome: perdóname por ser tan tonta Inu, es que...- pero el coloca un dedo en mis labios para callarme.

Inuyasha: no eres ninguna tonta, pq siempre te descalificas? Que no sabes lo maravillosa que eres?- me dijo mirando directamente a mis ojos, me vi reflejada en sus ojos ámbar, vi mi rostro ruborizado... y vi su alma...

Kagome:O/O Inuyasha yo...

Sango: ...(esto me huele a...)

Kagome: uu bien sabes que no soy así, jamás llegare a ser eso.

Inuyasha: lo eres... eres la mejor cuñada y amiga que un hombre como yo pueda tener...- ouch! Eso dolió mas que cualquier caída y raspón—

Kagome: nn si tu también...- dije con las lagrimas en la garganta

Sango: Kagome...uu

¿?: hey Inuyasha apresúrate o llegaremos tarde …

Inuyasha: uy que lata, de acuerdo ya voy… bien Kagome, Sango, que pena con ustedes pero me debo retirar, nos toca reorganizar esa maldita decoración para la conferencia y presentación de los niños primerizos…

Kagome/Sango: mmm

Inuyasha: los demás claro, ustedes son especiales… nos vemos princesas…a y Kagome... adoro que me digas Inu, ya hacia mucho que extrañaba que me digan asi!.. Nos vemos!

Sango: si como no

Kagome: nn

Sango: quita esa cara Kagome ya se marcho..

Kagome: Oo eh? Que cara?

Sango: no te hagas si bien se nota que se te cae la mandíbula por "Inu"

Kagome: OO eh… hay Sango como crees! Jjeje… nada que ver, el es mi mejor amigo y además… uu que no ves que sale con mi hermana Kikyo…

Sango: nn pero te gusta….

Kagome: que no…

Sango: nn no lo ocultes tonta es muy obvio ya… dilo… grítalo… señoras, señores, si! Yo Kagome Higurashi estoy enamorada de Inuyasha ¡! – dice a los gritos

Kagome: shhhh! Callate tonta!

Sango: no antes de que lo admitas...

Kagome: uu esta bien... si me gusta, si desde hace mucho que lo quiero, estoy enamorada del novio de mi hermana satisfecha?

Sango: mucho nn... ahora cuéntame con detalles como esta eso...

Kagome: es que, no me gusta hablar de eso Sango, nadie lo sabe...

Sango: por eso vives atormentada... cuéntame puedes confiar en mi..

Kagome: pero si recién hace 3 horas te conozco!

Sango: pero no seas tonta, mira tu me caes de mil maravillas y als amigas asi se conocen, anda cuéntame te prometo no decírselo a nadie si?

Kagome: uu que opción tengo!

Sango: nn ninguna... así que me escúpelo amiga!

Kagome: ok... todo empezó hace unos 6 años...

* * *

><p>(FLASHBACK)<p>

me encontraba en el patio de mi casa, yo, una simple niña de 13 años, sentada sobre mis piernas leyendo un libro de ciencias, no era una nerd, pero me gustaba leer de todo, y como en mi casa contábamos con una amplia biblioteca, pasaba horas con mis padres en el jardín leyendo... pero eso día era especial, uno muy particular... conoceríamos al novio de mi hermana Kikyo, alguien que intrigaba a mis padres, puesto que ella era muy mimada en casa... era la consentida de la familia.

de repente ella entra en la casa, era muy linda, ese día llevaba el cabello recogido, una falda apropiada y una remera y un suéter color rosa, muy delicada en todos sus rasgos, mientras yo ya me encontraba en mi pubertad, delgada y sin una belleza que me caracterice.

kikyo: bueno familia, es hora de que lo conozcan.

Sagato: pues ya me muero de ganas de saber quien me robo a mi princesa

Makoto: sagato por favor... en que quedamos

Sagato: solo era broma, Kikyo sabe elegir bien...

Kikyo: n/n gracias papá.. uy! Kagome mírate estás toda sucia, que simplemente no puedes sentarte en una silla como todos..

Kagome: uu lo siento es que...

Makoto: Kagome pronto serás una señorita y debes comportarte como tal, has caso a tu hermana ella te aconseja para bien si?

Kagome: esta bien...

Kikyo: oye... pasa... ven...- dice mientras agarra de la mano a un muchacho, el entra al jardín y yo me quedo sin respiración... era lo mas hermoso que vi en mi vida...

Kikyo: bueno, mamá , papá.. el es Inuyasha... Inuyasha Hanyoukai

Makoto: mucho gusto joven Hanyoukai

Sagato: (al menos es de buena familia, los Hanyoukai tienen una reputación intachable). Buenas joven, bienvenido a mi casa, siéntete como si estuvieses en la tuya.

Inuyasha: el placer es todo mío, muchas gracias son muy amables- yo no podía despegar mis ojos de Inuyasha, era demasiado hermoso Para ser verdad...

Kikyo: y a ti que mosca te pico?

Kagome: OO eh? Nada hermana solo que...

Inuyasha: no hemos sido presentados aun... hola soy Inuyasha...- me dice mientars me tiende la mano y yo la tomo

Kagome: O/O

Kikyo: no seas maleducada

Kagome: n/n soy Kagome, Kagome Higurashi...

Inuyasha: que bella sonrisa tienes Kagome!…-

Kagome: O/O

Kikyo: ay! Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Oo? es verdad!

Makoto: bien pasemos a la mesa es hora de comer...

Yo no podía comer nada, estaba embelesada con Inuyasha... pero se notaba que arrastraba la cobija por Kikyo, no le despegaba los ojos por nada..

Los meses se convirtieron en un año, ellos se amaban mas que nunca, y mi amor por Inuyasha crecía aun mas y más... no podía evitarlo... pero un día llegue antes a casa, mis padres estaban de viaje con los padres de Inuyasha, así que la casa estaba a cargo de mi abuelo... pero esa tarde no había nadie... Entre sigilosa a la casa vacía, llame y nadie me respondió, entonces me dirigí a mi cuarto, tome un baño y me cambie de ropa... de repente escuche ruidos y tuve miedo... camine por el pasillo y tome un paraguas, si era un ladrón lo iba a poner como camote, pero los ruidos provenían del cuarto de mi hermana Kikyo... la puerta estaba entre abierta y me atreví a mirar adentro para ver la escena que me rompería el corazón... ahí, en su cama estaba ella con Inuyasha, desnudos abrazados y viéndose a los ojos mientras el besaba el rostro de Kikyo...

Inuyasha: ay! Kikyo jamás olvidaré, éste momento... aquí tu en mis brazos...

Kikyo: n/n Inuyasha no seas tonto...

Inuyasha: es que me muero de amor por ti Kikyo, tu eres el regalo mas hermoso que me dio la vida...

Kikyo: corazón tu también lo eres, te amo demasiado Inuyasha, no voy a concebir separarme de ti... suerte que iremos a la Universidad juntos porque de lo contrario

Inuyasha: shhh amor nunca nada ni nadie nos separará tenlo por seguro... mira quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo eso es todo... por eso...- saca de la mesita de luz donde estaba su chaqueta, una cajita...- mira, ábrela..

Kikyo: oh.. esto es... n/n Inuyasha...- dice mientras abre la caja y ve un reluciente anillo.

Inuyasha toma el anillo y se lo pasa en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda

Inuyasha: kikyo, cásate conmigo, no ahora, en unos años, pero comprometámonos si?

Kikyo: claro inuyasha, claro que acepto..- dice y comienza a besarlo apasionadamente.

Me salgo del pasillo a toda prisa con lagrimas en los ojos y pego el portazo del año... en el jardín comienzo a comportarme extraño, me dolía la cabeza y todo daba vueltas, lo ultimo que recordaba era el dolor que llevaba mi alma...

Desperté en mi cuarto, Inuyasha me tomaba las manos y estaba con cara de preocupación...

Inuyasha: kagome! Estas bien?..

Kikyo: hermana como estas? Ya no nos asustes así...

Kagome: yo... déjenme estoy bien- dije soltando violentamente la mano de Inuyasha

Inuyasha: que te ocurre?

Kikyo: escuincla mal agradecida, que no te das cuenta que de veras nos preocupaste...

Kagome: u/u lo siento...

Kikyo: eres una tonta todo esto te pasa por..

Inuyasha: cállate Kikyo..

Kikyo: que? Inuyasha que dices?

Inuyasha: que por una vez en tu vida dejes de atacarla algo tiene..

Kikyo: pues vete al demonio con ella...- dice y cierra la puerta mientras se va

Kagome: deberías ir a verla, no es bueno que peleen por mi causa.

Inuyasha: tampoco es bueno que te mangonee princesa...

Kagome: n/n que cosas dices! Como que princesa- y agacho la mirada, pero el me toma de la cara y me levanta el rostro, lo tenia muy cerca, sentía su aliento sobre mi, creí morirme en ese momento,

Inuyasha: si eres una princesa, o al menos lo eres ante mis ojos Kagome, ojala un día te dieras cuenta de lo importante que eres...

Kagome: O/O Inuyasha yo..

Kikyo: por aquí Genma, ahí esta- dice mientras abre la puerta y entra con el doctor, uno de los amigos de mis padres, yo me pongo roja de pies a cabeza, pq pensaba que Kikyo malinterpretaría las cosas, pero ellos se tenían mucha confianza y lejos de saltar de mi lado, Inuyasha lentamente se para y se coloca del otro lado abrazando a Kikyo... sus miradas reflejaban el perdón, la confianza y el amor que se tenían mutuamente .

Luego de revisarme y preguntarme cosas, el doctor llena su cuaderno con los datos y me saca un termómetro debajo del brazo que anteriormente había colocado

Doctor Genma: bueno Kagome, tienes algo de fiebre quizás por eso tu desmayo, pero de todas formas quiero que el lunes vayas a mi consultorio y te hagamos unos análisis de acuerdo?

Kagome: uu van a sacarme sangre verdad?

Inuyasha: ouch!

Doctor Genma: si porque?

Inuyasha: es que Kagomecita tiene pavor a las agujas al igual que yo...

Kikyo: son unos tontos, los dos son tal para cual

Kagome: ( oye es verdad no n/n)

Inuyasha: no digas tonterías...

Kagome: uu

Doctor Genma: has reposo el fin de semana, Kikyo cuida bien de tu hermana mientras tus padres no están y cualquier cosa mantenme al tanto, de todos modos voy a llamar seguido y vendré mañana y el domingo a verlas de acuerdo?

Kikyo: uu de acuerdo Genma adiós...

Me quedo en mi cama mientras Kikyo despide al doctor, Inuyasha me miraba desde el umbral con ojos compasivos, esas miradas eran tan confusas para mi...

Kikyo: demonios... adiós fin de semana romántico

Kagome: u/u lo siento Kikyo

Inuyasha: oye Kikyo no seas mala, la pobre no tiene la culpa

Kikyo: eso le pasa por salir al patio sin abrigos, hace demasiado frió y así y todo se atrevió a salir con el cabello mojado y descalza

Kagome: lo siento...uu

Inuyasha: basta Kikyo, y tu Kagome deja de lamentarlo, bien, así que las hermanitas Higurashi quedan a mi merced jiji.

Kagome: como esta eso?

Inuyasha: me quedaré con ustedes a cuidarlas, con eso de que Kikyo tiene tantas responsabilidades y casi nunca esta en casa, tu Kagome quedarás sola, por ende yo me quedare contigo a cuidar de ti

Kagome: de verdad nn

Inuyasha: clarines mi Kagomecita

Kikyo: no te molestes Inuyasha de verdad, puedo suspender todo.. la salud de Kagome esta primero

Kagome: (si como no, hasta hoy te acuerdas de mi)

Inuyasha: de ninguna manera, amor debes cumplir con tus responsabilidades sabes?

Kikyo: mmm tienes razón, después de todo no puedo dejar mi vida por una tonta...

Inuyasha:

Kikyo: lo siento... esta bien, mira hay todo para la cena, llego y la preparo si?

Inuyasha: no se preocupen, el chef Inuyasha Hanyoukai les prepara una comida mmm de rechupete, pollo a la naranja con palmitos... bueno, para ti mi princesa una sopita si? Aun no sabemos que tienes y es necesario que cuidemos tu alimentación si?

Kagome: uu de acuerdo...

Kikyo se marcha y se despide de beso con Inuyasha, mientras el me levanta en brazos

Kagome: O/O qué haces Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: pues llevándote a la cocina donde pueda verte...mientras cocino jijiç

Bajamos las escaleras y acomoda una cómoda reposera, enciende la calefacción y me acomoda junto con unas cobijas...

Inuyasha: bueno Kagomecita, estas a mis ordenes...

Kagome; hay Inu!

Inuyasha: Inu?

Kagome: O/O bueno... es que... u/u...

Inuyasha: me encanta que me digan así, mi madre lo hacia... no dejes de llamarme asi pro favor..- me dice y me besa la frente..

Kagome: n/n de acuerdo Inu.

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

* * *

><p>sango: uu amiga que triste... eso de ser amada y no ser correspondida<p>

kagome: soy un mounstro, es el futuro esposo de mi hermana, debería respetarla!.

Sango: pero el amor no pide permiso amiga, así de fácil.. entra y sale cuando se le plazca

Kagome: justo a mi me viene a pasar esto...

Sango: debe ser una tortura para ti, ver como tu hermana y el se aman y luego el tratarte tan bien

Kagome: si, el me trata como una princesa, creo que es peor de que me ignore

Sango: si, porque te crea ilusiones.. bueno amiga basta de pálidas... piensa en que aquí hay muchisisisismos chicos guapos y que recién comienza nuestra vida de universitarias...

Kagome: si tienes razón, ya es hora de que me olvide de Inu y que comience a pensar en mi vida

Sango: así se habla.!

Kagome: y mandar a mi hermana a la goma

Sango: nn bravo bravo!

Kagome: uy! Es tarde, es hora de ir al auditorio porque comienza la inauguración

Cuando llegamos al auditorio estaba lleno, nos sentamos en la 4 fila, juntas claro... habia muchísimos alumnos, pero todos eran identificables, los de primer año teníamos cara de asustados...

Rector: bien. Damos Inicio a esta nueva etapa escolar , como cada año cientos de alumnos intentan ingresar en nuestra prestigiosa Universidad, pero muy pocos logran... este año tenemos a 79 ingresantes nada mas, solamente elígemos a los mejores, y ustedes lo son... ninguno de estos alumnos baja de 9.70 de promedio.

Sango: guaw! Que competencia amiga!

Kagome: cuanta burocracia, todos deberían poder estudiar aki!

Rector: ahora, al señorita vice presidenta estudiantil les dirijirá unas palabras, me enorgullece presentarles a Higurashi Kikyo

Todos los alumnos aplaudian fervorosos a Kikyo...

Sango: bu! Bajate! Buh!

Kagome: nn Sango! Ya callate nos oira!

Sango: pues que lo haga por sangrona jiji

Kikyo: gracias sr. Rector, bueno como nuestro presidente no pudo estar presente, me atrevo a darles la bienvenida a todos los alumnos de primer año, desde ya cuentan con mi apoyo incondicional y con mi ayuda

¿: que bonita!

¿?: oye todas las alumnas son asi?

¿?: necesito ayuda Kikyo ayudame jiji.

Sango: mensos babosos inmaduros

Kagome:

Kikyo: pero sabes que esta Universidad es la mejor y deben tener el respeto por ella y sus integrantes, llenarse de orgullo y tratar siempre de ser lo que son los mejores... no se dejen estar y no le ganen a la flojera...

¿?: bueno ya basta, creo que te has creído demasiado, gracias Kikyo puedes retirarte.. – interrumpió un joven con el micrófono

kikyo: que haces aquí creí que no venias- dijo tapando el micrófono para que nadie los oyera

¿?. Vete... Bienvenidos a todos ...

kikyo: lo odio

inuyahsa: tranquila, ya sabes como le gusta fastidiar- dice mientras sienta a Kikyo y trata de calmarla

¿?: olvídense de lo que acaban de oir, esta es su Universidad, si vinieron aquí es porque quieren aprender y si no ahí esta la puerta y pueden irse...

kagome: OO

¿?: aquí los que quieren aprender, aprenderán, y serán todos excelentes médicos, solo y únicamente si lo desean... eso es todo... buenos días...

sango: anda la osa! Este si que sabe como asustar a uno jiji... y tu que tienes?

Kagome: uu debería irme, tiene razón, es como si me hablara...

Sango: vamos amiga no te deprimas.. ya encontraremos una solución, pero aparte de eso, este tipo me encanta supo callar a tu hermana

Kagome: nn eso si, alguien debía bajarle los humos jiji

Sango: y ademas de ser super guapote!

Kagome: n/n si-... oye este sujeto... me parece conocido... mmm.. no lo se...

Rector: bien, bien, ese fueron las "apropiadas" palabras de nuestro director estudiantil Sesshomaru Hanyoukai

Sango. Hayoukai? Oye no es pariente de... Kagome que tienes?

Kagome: OO

Sango: Kagome, Kagome!

Kagome: Sesh… Sesshomaru

Sango: OO conoces al papazazo?

Sesshomaru: Kagome...- susurra y un suspiro se me escapa al recordarlo...


	3. Unafiesta, un abrazo, un reucerdo imborr

**Una fiesta, un abrazo.. Un recuerdo imborrable**

_No puedo creerlo, estaba ahí, frente a mis ojos, esa persona que tanto supo cuidarme, esa persona que me apoyo en todo momento... él ... el gran Sesshomaru_

Sango: lo conoces? Hay Kagome por favor cuéntame.

Kagome: pues, lo que pasa es que...

Kikyo: porque diablos tuvo que aparecer y dejarme en ridículo

Inuyasha: sabes que le encanta fastidiar y molestar a la gente, por eso esta solo el muy maldito

Kagome: oye no es así, el es una muy buena persona

Sango: O.O (órale y acá que paso?)

Kikyo: como te atreves a defender a Sesshomaru?

Kagome: eso a ti no te interesa, no hables mal de la gente solo porque no es "linda" contigo

Kikyo: O.O

Inuyasha: Kagome pero...

Kagome: que?

Inuyasha: O.O nada olvídalo, Kikyo creo que debemos irnos

Kikyo: ni modo... deberías hacer pareja con Sesshomaru, los dos son igualitos de tontos y fastidiosos

Inuyasha: Kikyo... basta

Kagome: que no se iban?

Sango: O.O

Kikyo: uy! Si Inuyasha vamonos... antes de que explote y...

Inuyasha: ah... Kagomecita por favor encuéntrame en el patio a las 2 de la tarde, debemos ir armando tu calendario...

Kikyo: y tu porque?

Inuyasha: y yo que culpa tengo de que me la hayan asignado

Kagome: de veras... bueno alguien conocido al menos.. (- GENIAL!una buena!)

Kikyo: que lata... a mi me toco una tal Tsukino Serena... me late que me dará muchos problemas... hay esto de las tutorías ya no se si es buena idea...

Inuyasha: déjame recordarte de que fue tu idea.

Kikyo: u.u no le lo recuerdes...

Kagome/Sango: jajajajajaja

Era la hora del almuerzo, estaba muy emocionada con eso de que Inuyasha iba a ser mi tutor... pero a la vez no podia dejar de penar en Sesshomaru... era verdad lo que decía Inu, él siempre estaba solo y a mi me apenaba eso... él fue my bueno conmigo...

Sango: dime que tienes ahora- dice mientras le da una gran mordida a un emparedado, estabamos bajo un frondoso árbol tomando nuestro almuerzo...

Kagome: no dejo de pensar en Sesshomaru.

Sango: no me digas que te gusta también?

Kagome: O/O como crees tonta!, es solo que... fue... muy importante para mi... me ayudo en un momento donde creí morirme.

Sango: mmm suena interesante, síguele...

Kagome: te gusta mucho las historias no?

Sango: n.n

Kagome: bueno, eso pasó la noche anterior en la que mi hermana e Inuyasha irían a la Universidad... sus padres y los míos organizaron una súper fiesta...

* * *

><p>(FLASHBACK)<p>

Era una noche cálida, el salón de la casa de los Hanyoukai era enorme, me encantaba... estaba decorado para la ocasión unas 20 mesas reunían a unas sesenta personas. Toda una fiesta para los enamorados que partirían a su nueva vida... que lata!

Makoto: por Dios Izayoi te quedo divino

Izayoi: uy gracias! La verdad nos costó muchísimo

Inutaisho: no manches Izayoi, todo por nuestros hijos

Sagato: es verdad...

Kikyo: Izayoi... Inutaisho como están?

Izayoi: Kikyo querida! Como estas tu?' veo que tan hermosa como siempre

Inutaisho: de verdad Kikyo no se que le viste a mi hijo... con lo hermosa que eres...

Inuyasha: gracias padre por meterle cosas en la cabeza a mi novia

Kikyo: la afortunada soy yo, un hombre como Inuyasha es muy difícil de encontrar en estos días

Izayoi: n/n uy que linda!

Inuyasha: por cierto donde esta Kagome?

Kikyo: debe haberse distraído con una tontería.

Kagome: no es eso... es que cierta personita cerro el coche con llaves mientras me colocaba los zapatos.

Sagato: mi amor lo siento es que no me había dado cuenta

Makoto: querida lo lamento

Kagome: u.u no importa... ya se que mucho en cuenta no me tienen...

Inuyasha: O/O

Kikyo: y tu que tienes?

Inuyasha: O/O nada solo que..

Kagome: discúlpenme, señor Inutaisho, señora Izayoi, soy Kagome, la hermana menor de Kikyo

Inutaisho: por fin te conocemos Kagome... cuantas cenas te hemos nombrado

Izayoi. Si, es una pena que no compartiste ninguna con nosotros.

Kagome: lo lamento mucho, es que o se olvidaban de mi y me dejaban encerrada o simplemente no me avisaban y se acordaban cuando regresaban...es un milagro que hoy se acuerden de mi...

Sagato/Makoto: u/u

Izayoi: no importa, lo único importante es que estas aquí y... Dios... eres una muñeca... de verdad Makoto tus hijas son hermosas, pero tu Kagome, no se, eres... como única... muy bonita

Inutaisho: si de verdad... hasta me atrevería a decirte que mucho mas que tu kikyo

Kikyo: O.o?que! oye!

Inuyasha: solo era broma, de seguro Kikyo...

Kagome: u.u si Kikyo... Inuyasha tiene razón, yo no soy bonita como tu...

Inuyasha: o/o no!, espera no quise decir que...

Izayoi: bueno es hora de la cena, uy quisiera que mi hijo Sesshomaru estuviera aquí, pero lamentablemente discutió con Inuyasha y no quiso asistir a la cena

Kagome: (no sabía que Inu tenía un hermano)

En la cena todos estaban felices, yo me sentía como sapo de otro pozo, nadie me hablaba y era como si me ignoraban... excepto algunos muchachos que me echaban una que otra mirada furtiva, pero yo estaba demasiado sumida en mi tristeza .. de pronto algo hizo que salga de mi trance...

Inuyasha: buenas noches princesa... me concedería esta pieza...- dice de rodillas, yo me ruborizo y miro a toda la familia...

Makoto: ve hija, baila con Inuyasha

Izayoi: vamos muñeca no seas tímida, Inuyasha dijo que te quería mucho

Kagome: O/O

Izayoi: n.n el siempre dice que tu eres la hermanita que siempre quiso tener

Makoto: Inuyasha que dulce

Kagome: si que bueno u.u

Inuyasha: y?

Kagome (extendiéndole la mano): esta bien...

Comenzamos a bailar un vals, yo me encontraba embriagada en el perfume de Inuyasha, en su aroma, en sus ojos... era demasiado bello... me guiaba delicadamente y su mano en mi cintura hizo que me estremezca.

Inuyasha: vaya eres muy buena bailarina Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome: no manches n/n

Inuyasha: es verdad... hoy te ves como si de veras fueras una princesa, bueno, para mi si lo eres... ya te lo dije, pero hoy luces diferente...

Kagome: O/O

Inuyasha: incluso me cuesta mirarte a los ojos, pq me temo que hoy no te veo como mi pequeña hermanita, sino una hermosa mujer delante mis ojos.

Kagome: O/O Inu tu...- esa noche me esmeré mucho en lucir bien, llevaba un vestido largo, suelto, ajustado en la cintura, con los hombros descubiertos. Era rosa, no es mi color favorito (pero si el que mas le gustaba a Inu en una mujer n/n), el cabellos suelto con unas ondas, lucia bien creo... puesto que mi padre que siempre halagaba a mi hermana, no dejaba de decirme lo bonita que lucia en el coche, camino a la casa de los Hanyoukai.

Inuyasha: dime Kagome... dime quien te gusta?...

Kagome: O/O a que se debe esa pregunta?

Inuyasha: a que lo mataré si llega a hacerte daño... tu me importas y mucho, sabes que te quiero, no pq eres mi cuñada y eso, sino porque de verdad he llegado a quererte por lo que eres...

Kagome: n/n yo también Inu, no tienes idea de cuanto...

Inuyasha se acerca mas y mas a mi hasta quedar a una muy corta distancia, su aliento sobre el mío, sus ojos posados en los míos...

Inuyasha: creo que se cuanto... solo un poco menos de lo que yo te quiero a ti- casi sentí rozar sus labios... o lo sentí?.. creí desvanecerme en ese instante, pero ella aparece...

Kikyo: Inuyasha... amor es hora-

Inuyasha: si... lo siento... nos vemos princesita- dice mientras me besa la frente... a que jugaba? Porque siempre hacia esto?

En la mesa todos comentaban lo bien que lucia Kikyo junto a Inuyasha... patéticos...

Inutaisho: bien... oigan todos, tenemos un anuncio que hacerles...

Kagome: (que será)- Kikyo e Inuyasha se ponen de pie y el la toma de la mano

Sagato: bien nos orgullece anunciar el compromiso de nuestros hijos queridos, Inuyasha y Kikyo

Todos: AHHH bien. Bravo!...- todos aplaudían y festejaban, mientras Inuyasha desliza el anillo en el dedo de Kikyo, y con cada desliz yo respiraba con mas dificultad

Inuyasha: hoy, frente a todos nuestros amigos y familiares, me comprometo contigo Kikyo... para amarte y respetarte, bueno hasta el día de nuestra boda, y ahí si te diré mis votos...

Todos: jajajajajaja

Kikyo: Inuyasha... esta bien... yo Kikyo, me comprometo contigo Inuyasha... te amo y te amaré por el resto de nuestras vidas, y que este compromiso sea el primer paso a una nueva vida juntos y en un futuro no tan lejano, se concrete con el matrimonio y la llegada de nuestros hijos... te amo Inuyasha

Inuyasha: yo mas Kikyo yo mas- y se besan ante la ovación e todos...mis lagrimas ya no las podía ocultar y huí de ese lugar... no lo soportaba... me dirigí a toda prisa al jardín y grite de dolor... hasta que poco a poco fui calmándome

Kagome: callate tonta! Como pensaste por un momento que el se podía llegar a fijar en ti!

¿?: quien anda ahí?

Kagome: AHHHHH!Oo? quien eres?

¿?: chiquilla insolente quien diablos eres tu?

Kagome: ahh... eres un ladrón? Si no te vas gritare y vendrán por ti y..- antes de que comenzase a gritar el me cubre la boca... comenzamos un forcejeo hasta que lo mire a los ojos, esos ojos.. eran iguales a los de Inuyasha

¿?: cállate o me descubrirán aquí y me obligaran a regresar a esa tonta fiesta...

kagome: quien eres?- dije safándome de el...

¿?: eso que te importa.

Kagome: que grosero eres, mira si no me lo dices gritaré y vendrán por ti y...

¿?: con tal que te calles... esta bien... soy Sesshomaru... el hermano del tonto que se compromete con esa higuarshi poca cosa...

kagome: eres el hermano de Inu? Oye como que Higurashi poca cosa?

Sesshomaru: esa tipa es una trepadora y mi hermano esta tan menso por ella que no se da cuenta... solamente utiliza su belleza para engatusarlo y secarlo... las mujeres son todas iguales

kagome: oye tu no me conoces y soy mujer asi que no me insultes

Sesshomaru: es que aun estas muy niña ya veras como te pones como las demás y...

Kagome: pues a mi no me interesa el dinero, solo alguien que me quiera por lo que soy... pero eso no se puede concebir...

Sesshomaru: psss es verdad porque has de saber que estas bien feita

Kagome: O.O... bua!-

Sesshomaru: O/O oye era broma no llores... este que... mira siéntate aquí y cálmate...

Me senté a su lado y sin dudarlo me acomode en su hombro y lloré amargamente... el se sorprende al principio pero luego me abraza y deja que me calme

Sesshomaru: oye niña, de verdad no es para tanto...

Kagome: lo siento, no es eso, es que... bueno...

Sesshomaru: si, si, pero podias dejarme ya

Kagome: O/O lo siento- me separo rápidamente de él toda sonrojada...- es que este compromiso me pone mal

.

Sesshomaru: no me digas que tu eres una de las ex de Inuyasha que vienen a parar este compromiso.. jaaj esto se pone bueno al fin

Kagome: no! Yo soy hermana de Kikyo... eso es todo

Sesshomaru: u.u ... y pq estas triste deberías estar feliz por tu hermana

Kagome: tanto como tu por tu hermano?

Sesshomaru: eso es diferente... el me robo todo lo que quería, siempre fue y será el niño mimado, que un día dice.. oh me quiero casar... todos festejan y me presionan pq como el menor se casa primero! No... ellos no tienen en cuenta lo que siento.. además esa Kikyo... ella...- dice y la tristeza lo embarga... algo había... era extraño

Kagome: espera un momento... estas enojado por el compromiso en si... o porque Inuyasha se compromete con Kikyo... no me digas que tu y Kikyo O/O...

Sesshomaru: olvídalo... ella eligió a Inuyasha...

No podía creerlo... el hermano de Inuyasha y él eran rivales? Por Dios! Esto si que era algo que no me esperaba

Kagome: Sesshomaru... lo siento

Sesshomaru: pq?

Kagome: oye solo trato de ser amable, tu al menos tienes oportunidad con otras mujeres, estas bien guapo... O/O ehhhhhhhhhhhh….. quiero decir, eres una persona atractiva.. lastima de carácter... pero es verdad... en cambio yo...

Sesshomaru: tu que?

Kagome: u.u tu mismo lo dijiste... toy bien fea...

Sesshomaru: no seas tonta...era broma… tu... no estas nada mal- me mira de arriba a bajo

Kagome: que miras pervertido...

Sesshomaru: nada solo que... no te había visto bien... bueno, al menos luces mas decente que tu hermana... ella... no es lo que aparenta...

Kagome: Oo? como esta eso?

Sesshomaru: olvídalo... tu puedes encontrar un hombre decente y que te ame a ti, no como el tonto de mi hermano

Kagome: O/o oye yo no...

Sesshomaru: hay no te hagas se nota que arrastras la cobija por mi hermano

Kagome: yo no O/O... oye no se lo digas a nadie.

Sesshomaru: hago lo que quiero... de todos modos nos soy un chismoso... lo que de verdad me choca es que no se que le ven

Kagome: n/n pues es bien guapote, lindo simpático, siempre me ayuda..

Sesshomaru: así lo ves'? pues déjame decirte que es un manipulador, sabe como tratar a las personas y por eso todos quieren al "lindo Inu" ja! A mi no me engaña.

Kagome: pues si tu fueras mas lindo con la gente la gente te querría mas.

Sesshomaru: así soy yo, y a quien no le plazca pues se larga... además soy mucho mas atractivo que el... o no?

Kagome: si como no (oye tiene razón... este se ve mejor... pero que digo!)

Sesshomaru: además beso mejor que el...

Kagome: jajajajaj no seas tonto... u.u sus besos se ven tan lindos, tan apasionados y dulces y...

Sesshomaru: acaso lo has probado...?- dice con un tono de voz muy sensual

Kagome :u_u no …pero lo he visto besar a Kikyo, y se nota que lo hace muy bien

Sesshomaru: yo soy mejor...

Kagome: a si?

Sesshomaru: puedo probarlo...- me toma de la cintura y me acerca a él... sus ojos se clavan en los míos, era bastante atractivo, iba ataviado en su traje negro, se había quitado la corbata y su camisa blanca estaba desabrochada... su perfume era embriagante... me puse roja de pies a cabeza...

Kagome: que haces? Por favor yo...- dije, pero el me cubre la boca con un dedo

Sesshomaru: shhh Kagome, olvídalo... solamente déjate llevar... tu estas sufriendo, yo también, por esta vez... déjame por favor...

Kagome: pero yo...

Sesshomaru: solo un beso... no significará nada...- y me posa sus labios sobre los mios... yo no sabia que hacer... jamás me habían besado en la vida... pero era maravillosa la sensación... tenía un nudo en el estomago... pero era extraño... lentamente comenzó a besarme con delicadeza y dulzura... y poco a poco deje de resistirme y lo comencé a besar... me abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello y yo también lo abrazo... duramos mucho en ese beso... lleno de rencor, lleno de amor hacia otras personas, dolor, tristeza... todo se sentía en un simple beso que supuestamente no significaría nada para nosotros, pero ahí estábamos, dos extraños besándose y trasmitiéndose tantos sentimientos...

Kagome: O/O Sesshomaru... yo...

Sesshomaru: tienes una boca muy dulce Kagome... mucho mejor que la de Kikyo...

Kagome: O.O tu besaste a Kikyo?

Sesshomaru: eso no importa fue hace mucho tiempo- dijo mientras me apretaba contra su pecho

Kagome: oye Sesshomaru... u.u porque? Siempre soñé que mi primer beso sería especial... con alguien especial... en un lugar mágico... bajo la luna

Sesshomaru: que no ves este lugar, este jardín es de lo mas mágico que existe, mira esa luna... como se refleja en el lago... y mírame a mi quien mas especial que yo?..

Kagome: o.O

Sesshomaru: oye... no todo tiene que ser especial en la vida Kagome, la vida no es un cuento de hadas, este fue tu primer beso y déjame decirte que no lo haces nada mal... o acaso no te gusto?

Kagome: u/u bueno yo... si... pero...- el me deja de abrazar y se levanta, se dirige a la puerta del salón y luego se voltea

Sesshomaru: si, no soy tu amado Inuyasha, una lastima... para mi si fue muy especial.. – se retira regalándome una sonrisa..

.

Estaba shoqueada... bese a un completo desconocido y estallaba de felicidad por dentro... como en media hora pude besar a un chico y sentirme querida? Pero que digo... ese tipo solo me uso para aliviar su dolor por Kikyo?, nunca entenderé esa historia...

Entre al salón y ahí estaba el, con una copa de brandy en las manos solo en una silla. Yo me senté al lado de mi padre.

Sagato: que ocurrió hija estás toda roja?

Kagome: O-O? no nada papa, tengo calor es todo...

Comenzó una música lenta, mi cantante favorito, mi canción favorita... todos salieron a bailarla... mi canción... Contigo, de Joaquín Sabina...

**Yo no quiero un amor civilizado,**

**con recibos y escena del sofá;**

**yo no quiero que viajes al pasado y vuelvas del mercado con ganas de llorar.**

Kagome: (genial mi canción favorita y yo acá sola uu)... mire a mi hermana e Inuyahsa, entre beso y beso y sonrisas... cuanto dolor... fue cuando sentí que alguien me miraba, era Sesshomaru y le devuelvo la mirada, pero me sonrojo al recordar lo que paso.

**Yo no quiero vecínas con pucheros;**

**yo no quiero sembrar ni compartir;**

**yo no quiero catorce de febrero ni cumpleaños feliz.**

Kagome: (uy!1 que pena!... pero fue el único momento romántico que tuve en mi vida... hay Kagome que mal estas!)... de repente siento una mano sobre la mia.. era Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: ven vamos a bailar.

Kagome: O/O yo.

Kagome: a que le temes? Vamos Kagome... baila conmigo

**Yo no quiero domingos por la tarde;**

**yo no quiero columpio en el jardin;**

**lo que yo quiero, corazón cobarde,**

**es que mueras por mí**

**Y morirme contigo si te matas y matarme contigo si te mueres**

**porque el amor cuando no muere mata porque amores que matan nunca mueren.**

Me sentia perdida en los ojos de Sesshomaru y el en los mios, le sonrió pq me apreció una tonta situación, de repente veo que Kikyo me mira con ojos asesinos y comprendí cual era el punto de Sesshomaru

Kagome:u.u entiendo, esto lo haces para fastidarla verdad.

Sesshomaru: te equivocas solo quiero bailar este bello tema con una bella dama.

Kagome: si como no? Pero no importa

Sesshomaru: claro que no, tu tambien lo haces para molestar a Inuyasha no?

Kagome: n/n puede ser... funciona?

Sesshomaru: creo que si... allá ellos... esta noche no me importa Kikyo ni mi tonto hermano... en realidad esta es la noche mas rara de todas

Kagome : definitivamente... n_n

**Yo no quiero saber por qué lo hiciste;**

**yo no quiero contigo ni sin ti;**

Sesshomaru se acerca a mi oido y termina canta de la canción

Sesshomaru: l_**o que yo quiero, muchacha de ojos tristes, es que mueras por mí.**_

Kagome: O/O

**Y morirme contigo si te matas y matarme contigo si te mueres**

**porque el amor cuando no muere mata porque amores que matan nunca mueren**

(FIN FLASHBACK)

* * *

><p>sango: nn KAGOME! Eso es muy romántico, tierno y dulce, como demonios no te quedaste con este tipo en luigar de seguir de mensa por Inuyasha

Kagome: La canción termina y me besa la mano y se va... luego de esa fiesta jamas lo volví a ver... hasta hoy

Sango: y que sientes? Dime dime?

Kagome: no lo se Sango, es extraño... yo lo olvide... amo a Inuyasha eso no me cabe la menor duda, pero Sesshomaru solamente fue... no se.

Sango: vamos dime que no te gusta ni un poquitito.

Kagome: bueno... mas o menos... pero amo a Inuyasha... esa es la verdad... ojala pudiera enamorarme de otra persona.

Sango: O/O este que... Kagome... es que viene.

Kagome: quien?

Sango: el.

Kagome: quien!- estaba de espaldas y cuando me giro me choco con el.

Sesshomaru: al fin nos volvemos a ver Kagome.

Kagome: sesshomaru O/O.

Continuara!


	4. Un reencuentro Inesperado

**UN RENCUENTRO INESPERADO**…

Sesshomaru: por fin nos volvemos a ver Kagome..

Kagome: hola Sesshomaru...

Y ahí estaba, el único hombre que me beso en mi vida, parado frente a mi, con esos ojos ambar detrás de los vidrios de sus lentes... iguales a los de mi gran amor, pero con esa mirada fría tan característica de él y de su padre...

Sango: (O.O Dios es mas guapote de cerca nn)

Sesshomaru: jamás pensé en encontrarte en este sitio...

Kagome: y eso porque?

Sesshomaru: simple, la medicina no es para una niña como tu..

Kagome:¬¬ oye que te piensas? Que no tengo la inteligencia para estudiar esto?

Sesshomaru: eso y que debes tener la sangre fría y eso es imposible contigo, eres una niña demasiado sensible y te dejaras llevar por tus tontos sentimientos...

Kagome: ¬¬ se supone que es un halago o insulto

Sesshomaru:¬¬ tu que crees?

Kagome: ¬¬ oye...- de repente el se me acerca y queda a muy corta distancia... no puedo evitar ruborizarme...

Sesshomaru: kagome... que no ves que este no es un sitio para ti...

Kagome: pero...

Sesshomaru: tu no deseas esto... lo sabes bien... porque no te largas...

Sango: oye... no quiero ser metiche pero...

Sesshomaru: entonces no lo seas y cierra el pico

Sango: O.O que carácter! Ya cásate!

Sesshomaru: ¬¬ como sea, Kagome...

Pero yo ya no lo miraba, estaba perdida en algún punto de mis zapatos, él tenía razón, no sabía como diablos podía hacer eso... sabía exactamente lo que me pasaba, lo supo aquella ocasión y ahora lo mismo... mis ojos lentamente fueron nublándose, sentía el calor de lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas...

Sango: oye... Kagome...

Sesshomaru: vamos ahora no chilles... al menos.. bueno... oye Kagome lo siento esta bien... era broma...

Kagome: tienes razón- dije con la voz débil

Sesshomaru: O.o

Sango: Kagome

Kagome: (ya mirándolo a esos ojos que tanto me recordaban a mi Inu) no debería estar aquí...

Sesshomaru:...

Inuyasha: oye Kagome ya se hace tarde y ... que ocurre... porque lloras?- dijo mientras yo me lanzo sin pensarlo es sus brazos...

Sango: O.O

Inuyasha: Kagomecita que tienes?.. Sesshomaru maldito que diablos le hiciste!

Sesshomaru: ja! Yo no le hice nada.. además... eso es algo entre ella y yo no?

Inuyasha: ¬¬ no hay entre tu y ella... mira como la dejaste... ven Kagome, no le hagas caso al bruto este...

Kagome: espera Inuyasha... el no tiene nada que ver... lo siento Sesshomaru yo...

Sesshomaru: olvídalo... ahí te ves...

Inuyasha:¬¬ cínico... vamos Kagome, es hora de armar tu calendario... y ah.. Sango toma...- le da un papel – este es el nombre de tu tutor, en estos momentos esta en la cancha de futbol ahí lo hallaras.

Sango: de acuerdo... Kagome nos vemos me buscas cuando terminas si ...

Kagome: adios Sango- ella se va a toda prisa y sin darme cuenta Inu me toma la mano y me mira fijo a los ojos...

Inuyasha: bueno, ahora si eres solo mia...

Kagome: o/o...

Me lleva a un lugar tranquilo detrás de la Universidad, era hermoso... había una especie de laguna, los árboles de cerezo... era precioso..y con Inuyasha a mi lado me sentía en un cuento de hadas...

Inuyasha: bueno aquí esta bien...

Kagome: bien? Este lugar es perfecto...

Inuyasha: me alegro que te guste... bien... bueno mira aquí estan tus actividades... tiens física 1, esta materia la tienes con este profesor...- me explicar mis clases mis horarios, como debia comportarme y a darme algunos tips para de alguna manera., llevarme mejor con los profesores... pero yo me perdia en sus ojs, es su boca, en su cabello plateado bajo el sol...

Inuyasha: entendiste Kagome?

Kagome: Oo eh... si... este bueno...

Inuyasha: oye una pregunta.. porque llorabas? Que te hizo Sesshomaru?

Kagome: nada solo que...

Inuyasha: se lo que te hizo... intento besarte otra vez no es asi?

Kagome: O.O eh?

Inuyasha: se que te beso hace 3 años... cuando nos hicieron la fiesta de despedida...

Kagome: Inu yo...

Inuyasha: es un aprovechador, un idiota, abuso de tu inocencia, no lo soporto uy! Que coraje solo imaginarlo besandote!

Kagome:O/O porque?

Inuyasha: O/O bueno es que... eh...

Kagome: O/O Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: O/O bueno... es que ... me tiene de la patada, no me gusta que se pase de abusivo contigo, sabes bien que te considero como una hermana, y no me gustan que se pasen de listos contigo mucho menos si ese es mi hermanito querido

Kagome: ah...u.u..

Inuyasha: cuéntame de esa vez... dime... porque no te resististe? Kagome tu eres fuerte, porque te dejaste besar por ese idiota- dijo mientras me tomaba la mano y me miraba con dolor... no entiendo su reacción

Kagome: no lo sé Inuyasha, esa noche no me sentia bien y...

Inuyasha: lo sabia ese Sesshomaru se aprovecho de tu inocencia lo voy a ...

Kagome: yo me deje besar por el... el no me obligó a nada... yo.. también lo bese- el me soltó la mano y se perdió mirando el horizonte... su cara reflejaba dolor y la mia confusión.. que significaba esto? Acaso el estaba-... celoso?

Inuyasha: es gracioso Kagome, odie a Sesshomaru cuando me lo contó, no podía imaginármelo, aprovechándose de ti...

Kagome: él te lo contó u_u (lo sabía me uso de pretexto para darle celos a Kikyo, pero pq me entristezco? Yo lo sabía y yo también lo usé para desahogarme o no?)

Inuyasha: si me lo dijo al día anterior, al principio no le creía, pero Sesshomaru es todo menos mentiroso...

Kagome: u_u y porque lo hizo?

Inuyasha: porque creía que tu me gustabas...

Kagome: O/O

Inuyasha: es como que todo el día hablaba de ti, el pensaba eso, pero tu sabes que lo hacía porque tu eres como una hermana para mi..

Kagome: ah.. si.. U.u

Inuyasha: pero si su objetivo era fastidiarme y hacerme pegar el coraje de mi vida... logró

Kagome: si u.u... que?

Inuyasha me mira nuevamente con una mirada muy dulce, y confundidora... no entendía que pretendia... por momentos parecia que se sentía atraido hacia mi y por otros... uu

Inuyasha: se me cortaba la respiración el solo pensar que ese tipo osó poseer tus labios Kagome- dice mientras que con un dedo acaricia mis labios... mi corazón se detuvo en ese instante...

Kagome: O/O Inuyasha yo... que...

Inuyasha: Kagome no se que me ocurrió, pero de verdad sentí ganas de aniquilarlo... solo imaginado que...

Kikyo: hasta que los encuentro... oye Inuyasha que no crees que ya es hora de ir al laboratorio?

Inuyasha: O/O Kikyo! Este que... si mi amor... lo siento es uqe...

Kagome: u/u fue mi culpa hermana... yo lo entretuve, es que necesitaba que me explique cosas de la facultad que no entiendo...

Kikyo: ¬¬ si serás mensa también, así lograrás atrasarlo sabes?

Kagome: uu lo siento...

Kikyo: siempre dices eso niña! Deja de sentirlo y madura de una vez...

Kagome: TU NO ME DAS ORDENES DE ACUERDO!

Kikyo: O.O pero...

Kagome: ya estoy cansada de tus mangoneadas... de ahora en mas hago de mi vida lo que se me plazca y me vale gorro lo que tu opines o digas

Inuyasha: Oo Kagome...

Kagome: lo mismo para ti Inuyasha me hartaste!

Inuyasha: oo y yo que hice?

Kikyo: ¬¬ si el que tiene que ver?

Kagome: pues mucho ya suficiente con ustedes me voy...

Y me fui a toda prisa, era verdad, me cansé, me harte de esta situación, iba a dejar a Inuyasha en paz... estaba cansada de su manera de ser conmigo... que juegue con mis sentimientos una y otra vez... que pretende? Porque me hace daño?.. no miraba a donde iba.. las lagrimas nublaban mi vista... de repente choco con un grupo de muchachos...

¿?. Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí...

Kagome: u/u lo siento- dije apenada y levantándome

¿?. No tienes porque muñeca... dime como te llamas.

Kagome: ¬¬ eso no te incumbe.. además no soy muñeca...

¿?: déjala en paz Bankotsu... esta preciosidad es mia...

kagome: Oo?

Bankotsu: ¬¬ no es justo siempre las quieres a todas para ti solo Naraku...

Naraku: dime... estas perdida? Necesitas ayuda?- dice mientras me ayuda a levantarme

Kagome: gracias, eres muy amable, no.. debo encontrarme con una amiga.

Naraku: quieres que te ayude a buscarla?- dice mientras me sujeta el brazo

Kagome: no... ya puedes soltarme y...

Naraku: segura? Mira que somos buenos guias eh? Ah, tu eres de primer año verdad?

Kagome: si, y suéltame o grito...

Naraku: grita todo lo que quieras aquí nadie te oíra...

¿?: suéltala Naraku... vamos no seas tonto o quieres problemas?...- dice alguien muy calmadamente..

naraku: hola Sesshomaru veo que volviste a nosotros después de todo...

Sesshomaru: psss... ni que estuviera tan loco… vamos dejala…. Porque o si no

Naraku: y si no que?

Sesshomaru: no querrás recordarlo o si?- dice casi sonriendo perversamente...

Naraku: ja! Como si me sirviera esta tona- me suelta con fuerza y logra derribarme al suelo

Kagome: oye! Ten cuidado tonto...

Naraku: tu eres la que debes cuidarse a partir de hoy niñita...- dijo amenazante

Bankotsu: hoy te salvo un ángel nena... jajaja- y se van ambos burlándose de mi...

Yo me sacudo la falda e intento levantarme, pero siento un gran dolor en el tobillo y casi me trastabillo, pero Sesshomaru me sostiene

Sesshomaru: debes tener mas cuidado...

Kagome: lo siento... y gracias por lo de hace rato...

Sesshomaru: lo hice pq no me cae bien el grupo de ese Naraku, no lo hice por ti...

Kagome: ¬¬

Sesshomaru: mira como tienes el tobillo, ya esta todo hinchado- dice mientras me acomoda en el pasto...

Kagome: es que es la segunda vez en el día que me lo lastimo... pero esta vez creo que si me pegue duro... y... ay! Que haces! No hagas eso uqe duele!.- digo casi con lagrimas, me estaba examinado el tobillo.

Sesshomaru: ¬¬ cállate, encima que te ayudo... es un esguince.. debemos llevarte a hacer una placa, puede ser mas grave...

Kagome: pero... oye no es necesario y...- pero antes de que proteste el me levanta en brazos – O/O que haces Sesshomaru! Bájame!

Sesshomaru: latosa! Porque no dejas que te ayude una vez eh?... quédate quieta... no sea que se comente por ahí que Sesshomaru Hanyoukai no tiene alma de médico y deje a una paciente tirada y sola...

Kagome: ¬¬ o sea que lo haces por tu reputación

Sesshomaru: ¬¬ que esperabas...

Kagome: no menos de ti Sesshomaru... si te encanta usarme para que los demás peguen coraje verdad?

Sesshomaru: Oo? de que hablas?

Kagome: ¬¬ no te hagas el menso, sé que le contaste a Inuyasha lo que paso con nosotros- el se detiene en seco y por primera vez en el camino me mira fijo a ls ojos, mis nervios se salieron de control al estar en sus brazos y tan cerca...

Sesshomaru: que yo que?

Kagome: O/O bueno... es que...

Sesshomaru: explícate Higurashi... de donde sacaste que yo le fui con el chisme a Inuyasha?

Kagome: uu como de donde... él me lo dijo recién... que se te lo contaste hace 3 años para fastidiarlo pq creías que yo le gustaba y...

Sesshomaru: me permites Kagome.. dice mientras me sienta suavemente en una banca... para comenzar a golpear un árbol y hacer rabietas...- MALDITO ESCUINCLE DE MIL DEMONIOS.. VOY A MATARLO... INUYASHA MORIRAS, MORIRAS! CUENTA LOS SEGUNDOS PORQUE TE MATO!...

Kagome: Oo? que pasa? Oye yo debería pegar el coraje no tu me oyes? Qué crees que soy un juguete...- pero el se agacha y apoya sus manos en mis rodillas, mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Sesshomaru: que no entiendes? Jamás le dije eso a Inuyasha...

Kagome: OO... no manches... hay Sesshomaru crees que soy tan tonta como para creerte.. – dije y le di vuelta la cara, pero el me toma el rostro y hace que lo mire fijamente..

Sesshomaru: seré todo... pero nunca miento, jamás te usaría... y jamás se lo dije a Inuyasha... ante todo yo soy un caballero y no hablo de esas cosas- (es lo mismo que me dijo Inuyasha) pero que ocurre acá? Quien me miente...los ojos de Sesshomaru reflejaban sinceridad casi creí perderme en ese mar ambarino... pero eso significa que Inuyasha me miente¿porque? Que lograría con eso?

Mientras con Sango...

Sango: ( uy creo que se fue... eso me pasa por distraerme con tonterías... mejor pregunto)... he... hola, que tal... puede decirme donde puedo encontrar a... perate un momentito... – mientras mira nuevamente el papel de Inuyasha...- Kido Miroku?

¿?: y para que lo buscas preciosa..

sango: ¬¬ eso no te importa, lo conoces?

¿: solo se que es un joven muy bello y sensual, que tiene a todas las mujeres locas por él..

Sango: mmm déjame adivinar... por casualidad no serás tu no?

Miroku: uy no pensé que fuera tan obvio, pero bueno... en ese caso... tu quien eres?+

Sango: u.u soy Sango... se supone que eres mi tutor...

Miroku: claro eres Akagi!... uy... no me habian dicho lo hermosa que era mi alumna...

Sango: ¬¬ no te pases... y no soy tu alumna... bueno dime, que hago, mis horarios y los profesores...

Miroku: n_n podemos hacer lo que quieras, a la hora que quieras y yo seré tu profesor- dice sensualmente, pero Sango le planta tremenda Bofetada..

Sango: mañoso!

Miroku: n_n hay Sanguito! No se porque, pero me late que tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien...- dice sobandose la mejilla

Sango: ¬¬ jaja como no...

Volviendo con Sesshomaru y Kagome

Lo miraba, veia su alma... no habia forma de que me engañe... pero no puedo creer que Inuyasha pudiese mentirme...

Kagome: porque lo hace Sesshomaru? Porque se empeña en dañarme... que mal le hice? – dije

Sesshomaru: Kagome... el unicamente quiere jugar contigo...

Kagome: que? Oye quien eres para decir eso?

Sesshomaru: que no ves'? el esta loco por ti! Por eso miente para cubrirse!

Kagome :O/O eso no es cierto el...

Sesshomaru: hay vamos Kagome! Se la pasaba hablando de ti, te mira con otros ojos... y en el baile me queria comer vivo.. es lógico que le gustas

Kagome: u/u eso es imposible...

Sesshomaru: kagome no seas tonta abre tus ojos ve la realidad!

Kagome: YO NO LE GUSTO! Que no ves lo que soy! Mira que el dejara a Kikyo por mI! Justamente por Mi! Una simple niña tonta! Mientras ella es la mas popular y hermosa de todos... SOLO UN TONTO LA DEJARIA POR MI!- dije con las lagrimas desbordantes.. Inuyasha jamás, jamás dejaría a Kikyo... mucho menos por mi

Sesshomaru: pues yo seria un tonto... pues si la dejaría... por ti... la dejo sin pensarlo- me dice dulcemente... mis lagrimas cesaron... lo mire a los ojos... el seco mis lagrimas...

Kagome: u/u que tonterías dices! Si tu también estas enamorado de Kikyo...

Sesshomaru: eso fue en el pasado... ella no vale la pena, e Inuyasha menos... no desperdicies lagrimas por el... poruqe hay algo que tienes razon... el no dejará a Kikyo por ti...

Kagome: u_u si... eso lo sé...

Sesshomaru: pero le gustas.. y te enamorara, pero te usará de amante, porque para esposa la tend´ra a Kikyo...

Kagome: u_u

Sesshomaru: bien... creo que ibamos a la enfermeria no?.. vamos Kagome... debemos curarte ese tobillo...- dice mientras me tiende la mano... lentamente le doy la mia y me alza en ssus brazos...

Kagome: sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru: si...

Kagome: de verdad dejarías a Kikyo por mi...

Sesshomaru: sin dudas...-

Le sonrió y me seco las lagrimas... mientras me recuesto en el cálido pecho de Sesshomaru... le gustaba a Inuyahsa, no podía creerlo... pero lo nuestro era imposible... aun estaba Kikyo.. y ella es mi hermana por sobre todas las cosas... Sesshomaru tiene razón... de Inuyasha puedo ser su amante, pero nunca su esposa... debo sacarlo de mi mente, por mi bien y el de toda mi familia...


	5. Cambios Rotundos

**CAMBIOS ROTUNDOS**

En la enfermería el doctor Tofu atendió mi tobillo, no tenia nada grave, pero tanto él como Seshomaru hicieron todo tipo de exámenes para asegurarse de q no tenga nada…

Dr. Tofu: bien Kagome, por suerte no es mas que un esguince superficial, con hielo, antiflamatorios y unos días de reposo estarás bien...

Kagome: DIAS?... pero si hoy comienzo mis clases... uu

Sesshomaru: pues te aguantas por tonta

Kagome: mmm

Dr. Tofu: no te preocupes niña, te haré un certificado, además las primeras clases son solo para conocerse, generalmente en la 3 o 4 semana comienzan realmente las clases propiamente dicha...

Kagome: uu de acuerdo que mas da?

Sesshomaru: bueno Dr. Tofu gracias por todo

Dr. Tofu: gracias a ti Sesshomaru, por haberla traído, Kagome eres muy afortunada en tenerlo como amigo

Kagome: si que buen amigo

Sesshomaru: mmm

Dr. Tofu: la cuidas bien si?

Sesshomaru: no soy niñero.

Kagome: no necesito que me cuides

* * *

><p>Salimos de la enfermería, iba en sillas de ruedas pq no podía apoyar, Sesshomaru me llevo a mi cuarto y me entrego los antiflamatorios<p>

Sesshomaru: ok niña, mira bien, te tomas estas pastillas cada 8 horas Kagome, religiosamente o no te curaras...

Kagome: esta bien esta bien!

Sesshomaru; bien ahí te ves, debo ir a hacer unas ruedas y...

Kagome: piensas dejarme aquí?- dije sin pensarlo... que me pasa?

Sesshomaru; que tienes?

Kagome: es que... no se donde esta Sango, estoy en un lugar donde no conozco... me siento bien sola...uu

Sesshomaru: pues te aguantas niña no voy a hacerte del perrito de compañía...

Kagome: uu

Sesshomaru: además tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que quedarme aquí contigo y...

Kagome: uu

Sesshomaru: pq esa cara?

Kagome: nada, no esperaba menos de ti...

Sesshomaru: ahora que hice?

Kagome: eres un insensible!

Sesshomaru: Oo? oye! Espérate tantito no soy ningún insensible... oye... esta bien... me quedo un rato... pero solo hasta que llegue esa Sango

Kagome: n_n gracias

Sesshomaru/ no me des las gracias, solo lo hago para ver tu evolucion..

Kagome: ya lo se...

El se sentó en una de las sillas y yo me acomode e mi cama... puse una almohada para mantener levantado el tobillo, de esa manera la hinchazón bajaba...

Sesshomaru: dime Kagome porque le creíste a Inuyasha?

Kagome: que no es lógico? A el lo conozco desde hace tiempo, es natural no?

Sesshomaru: no entiendo porque lo hizo...

Kagome: u.u yo menos, pensé que de verdad me estimaba, pero

Sesshomaru: es obvio que le gustas y esta bien ardido por ello...

Kagoem: u_u no es cierto...

Sesshomaru: dime una razón por la cual inventaría semejantes barbaridades..

Kagome:O.o bueno es que...

Sesshomaru: le molesto el beso, es así...

Kagome: tienes que hablar con tanta naturalidad de ello?

Sesshomaru. Hay Kagome no seas infantil... fue un simple beso y ya...

Kagome: uu ya veo...

Sesshomaru: aunque... de todas maneras...

Kagome: O/O que?- se me acerco y se sentó al borde de la cama

Sesshomaru: hay cosas que sentí que no las olvidare...

Kagome: sesshomaru...O/O

Sesshomaru: n_n la cara de ardida de Kikyo...

Kagome: SESSHOMARU HANYOUKAI ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO!

Sesshomaru: Oo y ahora que hice¿?

Kagome: UY! nada olvídalo

Sesshomaru: a poco pensabas que sentí algo cuando te bese no?

Kagome: tonto claro que no...

Sesshomaru: porque no sentí "algo"...

Kagome ya lo se... tampoco yo...- dije dándole vuelta la cara... pero el me toma de la pera y me obliga a mirarlo a esos ojos ámbar...

Sesshomaru: sentí muchas cosas...

Kagome: sesshomaru.. yo... O/O

Sesshomaru: shhh... no hables... – dice y se acerca a mi, me toma de los hombros y se dispone a besarme, cierra sus ojos y yo los míos... no se que hacíamos, no se pq pero quería besarlo y que me besara... sentir sus labios no se porque...

Sango: uy este tipo es un enfermo, 1 hora e intento tocarme unas 7 ve...eh? que ocurre?- dice, mientras yo me pongo roja de pies a cabeza y Sesshomaru se incorpora

Kagome: sango! Que bueno que tas aquí!-... este que como te ha ido?-

Sango: n/n pues no tan bien como a ti

Kagome: O/O

Sesshomaru. Bueno tomate las pastillas a horario y ahí te ves-

Sango: Hoooolaaa Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: inoportuna...- le dice en el oído

Sango: jij

Kagome: que.. hubo sango?

Sango: n.n dios que ocurrio aquí!

Kagome: quita esa cara... aquí no paso nada

Sango: claro si no hubiera llegado pq o sino...

Kagome: cállate Sango!

Sango: cuéntame!

Kagome: u_u ni modo... bueno todo empezó por culpa de Inuyasha

Y le relate todo, desde lo del tobillo hasta lo ocurrido aquí, ella escuchaba atentamente,se notaba que le gusta un buen chisme, mientras ella me contó que su tutor era un maniático sexual, intento tocarla durante toda la tarde, pero ella por cada manoseó, una cachetada y lo dejó como camote...

Sango: u.u este tipo me mato.. es un desubicado... es tan guapo.. si no fuera un mañoso

Kagome: sango...

Sango: pues bien... ese Inuyasha se pasa de tonto! Mira que tu no ibas a descubrir eso?

Kagome: uu no entiendo pq me miente

Sango: no seas tonta! Que no ves? El muere por ti...

Kagome: no no es verdad... pq dicen eso?

Sango: es tan obvio, esta enojado por el beso... nadie se enoja pq si, además sus mentiras son tontas... lo que pasa es que siente igual que tu... Kikyo esta en el medio y no quiere herirla pero eso no se anima a declarar sus sentimientos

Kagome: no es cierto... hay ya que... basta de meterme idas tontas en la cabeza cuando se que no es cierto... ya suficientes líos tengo... para variar mi tobillo ... estaré 1 semana sin asistir a clases... en mi primera semana... mi vida podría ser peor?

Sango: no seas exagerada... iré por hielo, y veras como con mis cuidados, te sanarás pronto...

Sango fue por hielo y yo me recosté en mi cama, pensando en todas las cosas que e habían pasado en mi primer día en la Universidad... lo volví a ver ... a mi gran amor Inuyasha... pero también me encontré con Sesshomaru... el hombre del cual mi mente no dejo de pensarlo ni un segundo luego de ese beso, pero que mi corazón rechazaba inconscientemente...

Las semanas pasaron... ya hace 1 mes estoy en la facultad, las clases eran bastante difíciles, pero agradables, aunque no era lo mío... imaginaba que había algún taller de música o algo así, pero no... así que no me uní a ninguna fraternidad... Sango siguió mis pasos... bueno siempre lo hacia jiji, lo bueno... no me lo cruzé a Inuyasha ni a Sesshomaru desde entonces... era mejor... como ellos están en 5 y 3 respectivamente, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en el Hospital Universitario haciendo practicas...

Sango: ay! Estoy muerta, Anatomía puede ser muy densa!

Hoyo: tu de floja nomás, es la materia mas bonita

Sango: lo dices pq eres un nerd te gustan todas las materias

Kagome: sango no seas mala...

Hoyo: oigan que hacen ahora? No les gustaría ir al partido de soccer, hoy es la clasificación... ándale vamos si?

Sango: si! Vamos Kagome... por favor! Habrá muchísimos hombres apuestos y además... de que en el equipo...

Kagome: lo sé, te callas...

En el estadio había muchísima gente, nos acomodamos en unas de las primeras filas, en lugares privilegiados... de pronto nuestra felicidad se convierte en fastidio

Kikyo: tu que haces aquí?

Sango: diablos, pensé que este era un país libre...

Kikyo: cuidate de no morderte la lengua querida…

Kagome: vinimos a alentar al equipo!

Hoyo: este partido es importante para los muchachos, vinimos a apoyarlos

Kikyo: n.n que lindo de tu parte Hoyo... bien ustedes dos tomen estas porras, sirvan para algo- dice mientras se va

Sagno. SANGRONA!

Hoyo: no seas asi, es bien simpática n_n

Kagome: u.u si como no...

Los equipos salen a la cancha... Inuyasha era el capitán con el nº 10 en su espalda, mientras Sesshomaru llevaba el 9...

Sango: n_n vaya a veo pq te gustan los dos, son guapísimos

Kagome: oye a mi me gusta Inuyahsa nada mas

Sango: aja... como sea...

El partido se tornaba emocionante, luego de un fantástico pase de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha mete el primer gol

TODOS: GOOOOLLLLLLLLL

Hoyo: buenísimo! Este Inuyasha es genial!..

Sango: va ni tanto... el pase lo hizo Sesshomaru no Kagome'?

Kagome: n/n es hermoso!

Sango: u.u caso perdido...

Inuyasha festeja con sus compañeros el gol, luego mira a la tribuna y se lo dedica a Kikyo, ella le tira besos y el se moría de amor...

Sango: típico...

Kagome: u-u es lógico no? ( tonta como pensaste que él siquiera se fijaría en ti)

Sesshomaru mira como se desfigura mi rostro de dolor, cuando lo observo el gira su cara enfadado...

Los minutos pasan, solo quedaban 2 minutos del tiempo suplementario... empatábamos 1 a 1, solo un milagro nos salvaría... y el milagro llego... en una jugada individual, Sesshomaru roba el balón y logra evadirlos a todos hasta llegar al área chica...

Inuyasha: pásamela!

Sesshomaru: en tus sueños...

Inuyasha: Oo?

¿?: pásasela a Inuyasha Sesshomaru

sesshomaru: jamás lo haré!-y tira el balón, clavándola justo en el ángulo, un gol soñado!

Todos: GOOOOOOLLLLL!

Sango: lo sabia! VIVA SESHHOMARU!

Kagome: jjaajaa

Hoyo: increíble!

Todos quieren festejar con Sesshomaru, pero el camina tranquilamente y se dirije a la mitad de la cancha

Inuyasha: imbécil pudiste arriesgar el partido...- pero Sesshomaru no lo oía, posó su mirada sobre la mia...

Sesshomaru: por ti...- dijo y me señalo...

Kagome: O/O

Sango: afortunada! Te lo dedico Kagome!

Hoyo: u.u asi que sales con ese Hanyoukai Kagome?

Kagome: O/O no, claro que no...

Inuyasha: que diablos crees que haces'?

Sesshomaru: que te importa...

Inuyasha: no voy a permitir que la lastimes, alejate de ella

Sesshomaru: el único que la lastimas eres tu con tus indecisiones y caprichos y mentiras!

Inuyasha: que? eso no es cierto, alejate de ella Sesshomaru o si no...

Sesshomaru se gira y se para prepotentemente delante de Inuyasha, desafiándolo

Sesshomaru: o sino que?

Inuyasha: Maldito desgraciado!- y comienzan a pelear entre ellos... todos se meten en la cancha, algunos para separarlos y otros , como sango y yo, para ver que ocurria..

Inuyasha: dejala en paz infeliz- dice mientras uno de los muchachos lo tiene agarrado por la espalda, al igual que Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: no hermanito, tu eres el qe debe dejarla en paz... deja de jugar con ella...

Sango: Kagome parecen estar peleando por una chica- me dice al oído

Kagome: si... por kikyo...

Kikyo llega al lugar y se para entre los dos

Kikyo: esperen, YA BASTA! Me tienen harta, por favor ya no peleen, odio ser la causa de sus peleas pro favor...

Sango: ni te hagas si te encanta...

Sesshomaru: vamos no seas tonta... quien pelea por ti?

Kikkyo: Oo? perdón.

Inuyasha: deja en paz a Kagome no te le acerques o te mato...

Kagome: O/O QUE?

Kikyo: QUE? KAGOME?

Sango: ja! Como te quedo el ojo Kikyo?

Kikyo:

Sesshomaru: yo seré quien no permita que la dañes... – esto no puede estar pasando..

Kikyo: mira lo que provocas niña con tus tonterías!

Kagome: eh? Yo no...

Kikyo: dos hermanos se pelean por una mosca muerta como tu...

Kagome:u_u

Sango: ardida Kikyo?

Kikyo. Cállate Sango- y se va junto a Inuyasha... mientras yo miro a Sesshomaru como reclamándole una explicación..

Sesshomaru: lamento hayas visto eso- dijo ante de irse que? Eso es todo lo que diras Sesshomaru?

Sango: AMIGA! Que suertuda eres! 2 hombres peleando por ti! Aun dudas que Inuyasha no siente algo por ti?

Kagome: uu no lo entiendo...

Sango: como sea... ahora mas que nunca debemos ir al baile hoy a la noche no?

Kagome: que baile?

Hoyo: el que organizaron para festejar el partido... irán?

Sango: claro que si... nos es cierto Kagome

Kagome: uu como sea

Entrada la noche, en el salón principal de la Universidad se llevaba a cabo el baile... Sango lucía radiante, entallada en su vestido rosa... corto al igual que el mío ,pero era de color blanco... ambas llevábamos el cabellos suelto... Hoyo entraba del brazo con nosotras...

Hoyo: miren aquí hay unas mesas, iré a hablar con Hinta y luego les traeré bebidas de acuerdo?

Kagome: n_n no te preocupes, estaremos bien... ve con tus amigos Hoyo...

Hoyo: no me tardo Kagome...

Sango: acaparadora... le gustas a Hoyo...

Kagome: eso no es cierto-...

Sango: uu amiga como puedes ser tan tontita...

De repente un hombre muy apuesto, ataviado en un traje que lo hacia ver tan bien se acerca a nosotras...

¿?:hermosa damisela me permite esta pieza...¿?

sango: eh? Ay no! Tu no!

Kagome: n/n lo conoces Sango?

Sango: u_u si, es mi tutor...

Miroku: Miroku Kido, un gusto señorita Higurashi... eres mas hermosa de lo que pensé...- y besa mi mano

Kagome n/n

Sango: o sea que invitas a Kagome a bailar?

Miroku: Sanguito no seas celosa, aquí tengo ojos solo para ti dulzura...

Sango: aja bue…

Kagome: ve sango... baila con el...

Sango:O/O tas loca?

Kagome: es apuesto- le digo al oido-

Sango: uu esta bien-...

Mientras ellos bailaban yo me salí un rato a tomar aire fresco.. la noche era maravillosa la luna perfecta...

¿?: poruqe tan sola?

Conocía esa voz, la piel se me erizó...

Kagome: me asustaste Inu...

Inuyasha: lo siento... oye... te ves muy hermosa...

Kagome:O/O eh? Gracias... uy debería regresar, mis amigos me esperan...- dije tratando de entrar nuevamente al salón, pero Inuyasha me toma del brazo y de un jalón me acerca a el, al punto que tuve que apoyar mis manos en su pecho...

Inuyasha: espera... solo déjame decirte algo...

Kagome: O/O Inuyasha por favor yo...

Inuyasha: mira si no lo hago...- dice mientras acaricia mis cabellos- me volveré loco Kagome...

* * *

><p><p>

Mientras en los pasillos de las habitaciones, dos personas se encontraban después de varios años sin hablar a solas...

Sesshomaru: a que me llamaste Kikyo?

Kikyo: que ocurre entre tu y mi hermana?

Sesshomaru: te importa?

Kikyo: no, pero es mi hermana menor y me preocupa...

Sesshomaru: jajajajajaja

Kikyo: de que diablos te ríes?

Sesshomaru:de ti... a ti no te preocupa Kagome... tu estas celosa...

Kikyo: jajaja por favor celosa yo?- hay Sesshomaru cómprate un mapa y ubícate- dice mientras se voltea y se va, pero Sesshomaru rápidamente la toma por detrás y comienza a besarla en el cuello... Kikyo se resistía al comienzo, pero luego se deja llevar por lo que sentía...

Sesshomaru: admítelo... dime que estas celosa?

Kikyo: no concibo que estés con alguien como Kagome...

Sesshomaru: que tiene de malo-

Kikyo: es una niña-

Sesshomaru: no, no lo es...- Kikyo se gira y mira a Sesshomaru a los ojos...

Kikyo: no es mujer para ti

Sesshomaru: y tu si lo eres Kikyo?-

Kikyo lo abraza si se pierde en los labios de Sesshomaru... él como au tenía sentimientos hacia ella, se deja llevar por el momento... el amor perdido, los años perdidos, la pasión del momento hace que Sesshomaru cometa cosas que quizás no hubiese querido en su momento... pero no le importaba, estaba ahí con la mujer que una vez amó hasta los huesos y no iba a dejarla escapar.

Lentamente abre la puerta de su cuarto y la mete adentro... ellos siguen besándose apasionadamente y con mayor intensidad a medida que pasan los minutos... cuando ya sentian que la respiración se les cortaban pararon el beso, Sesshomaru sujeto el rostro de Kikyo...

Sesshomaru: no sabes cuanto anhelaba este momento Kikyo...

Kikyo le coloca un dedo en los labios...

Kikyo: shh... no hables amor... no lo hagas...

El la besa con arrebato y pasión mientras ella intenta desabotonar su camisa... el acaricia la espalda de Kikyo, mientras ella se va liberando de sus ropas... sin pensarlo... sin dudarlo.. ambos se entregan a esa pasión que conservaban durante tantos años... a ese amor no correspondido de Sesshomaru... él creia vivir un sueño... ella una ilusión.. de todas formas... estaban ahí... ya nada les importó... fueron el uno del otro...

Continuara!


	6. El desengaño y una venganza

**EL DESENGAÑO Y UNA VENGANZA**

Luego de pasar unas horas juntos, Kikyo se duerme profundamente en los brazos de Sesshomaru... él la mira con esa mirada fría... pero su corazón estallaba por dentro...

Sesshomaru: (Kikyo... si tan solo fueras diferente) – la besa en la frente y logra que ella se despierte

Kikyo: inuyasha?- dice medio dormida, lo cual provoca que sesshomaru se enfade..

Sesshomaru: es hora de que te vayas, tu "prometido debe estar buscándote"

Kikyo: esto esta mal... esto esta muy mal- dijo mientras rápidamente se vestía ...Sesshomaru la miraba resentido, o dolido...

Sesshomaru: no hay tanta prisa, no ha pasado demasiado tiempo

Kikyo¡que tonterías dices! Hace 3 horas que nadie sabe de mi...Inuyasha sospechará que algo ocurrió aquí... no puedo permitirme que se entere de esta tontería...

Sesshomaru se sentó en la cama, molesto por los comentarios de Kikyo...

Sesshomaru: acaso eso fue para ti?nada mas que una tontería Kikyo?

Kikyo: pq me miras de esa manera? Sabes muy bien que amo a Inuyasha, no se pq demonios permití que pase algo, así... lo único que sé es que jamás volverá a ocurrir... ya Sesshomaru quita esa cara...

A Sesshomaru se le hierve la sangre, no puede controlar el coraje que le produce esa mujer..

Sesshomaru: como quieres que te mire? Dime... sabes como me siento Kikyo? Como si fuera un tipo que pago a una prostituta por un mal servicio

Kikyo: SESSHOMARU!Como te atreves? Que no sabes que lastimas?

Sesshomaru :Kikyo tu me lastimas como no tienes idea y aun así me reclamas?

Kikyo: basta!no se que diablos hice ni hago aquí

Sesshomaru: vete... pero ya... me enferma verte aquí

Kikyo: eso haré...- dice mientras pega un portazo que se escucha en todos los pasillos

Sesshomaru: maldita Kikyo- dice mientras golpea la puerta. Una triste lagrima recorre su mejilla, no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que lloró... solo recordaba que era por ella.. por Kikyo...

* * *

><p>(FLASHBACK)<p>

sesshomaru se hallaba sumiso en la tristeza mientras observaba los ojos negros de kikyo...

kikyo: lo siento Sesshomaru... lo amo... lo sabes bien...

sesshomaru: o sea que fui tu juguete Kikyo?

Kikyo: sabes bien que te he amado, pero lo nuestro es imposible... nuestras familias han decidido...

Sesshomaru: excusas, sabes que lo único que le importa a nuestras familias es la unión de las mismas, asi que no importa si están juntos Inuyasha y tu o tu y yo... así que Kikyo- dice mientras la abraza., ella opone resistencia- ellos lo entenderán- ella se separa violentamente de él...

Kikyo: aquí el que no entiendes es eres tu... amo a Inuyasha .. lo amo... Sesshomaru durante años espere a que me dieras una oportunidad, pero solo me humillaste, rompiste mi corazón...

Sesshomaru: era un tonto...

Kikyo: pues lo siento... he encontrado el apoyo y el refugio en Inuyasha... lo amo... aunque jamás, nunca podré olvidarme de ti Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru: Kikyo...

Kikyo: lo siento- dice mientras se marcha... él la ve con aire de melancolía... sabía que fue su causa... se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que se había perdido... la mujer de su vida... maldijo a su hermano que siempre le había quitado lo que mas amaba en el mundo...

Sesshomaru: alguna día Kikyo... yo seré quien te desprecie... algún día... – juró para si mismo... pero ese día jamás se presentó... el amaba demasiado a Kikyo... hasta los huesos... y cada oportunidad que tuvieron para estar juntos, lo hacían... así fue por los largos 6 años que ella estuvo con Inuyasha... Sesshomaru jamás olvidó el año en que Kikyo se fue... tuvo que irse a China a un intercambio... cuanto sufrió, cuanto la añoraba... un año entero sin verla... pero gozaba que tampoco Inuyasha pudo verla... era extraño, no quería que ni siquiera la familia la visite...

Pasado el año ella regreso... mas delgada que nunca, con un aire de melaconlía... sus ojos tristes y más enamorada que nunca de Inuyasha... claro... que a Sesshomaru desde ese momento lo ignoró por completo... se lo dejó bien clarito en la cena de regreso... ambos se encontraban en el jardín... el añoraba los besos de Kikyo, pero ella lo rechazaba ferozmente...

Sesshomaru: que te ocurre Kikyo? Júrame que no me has extrañado.

Kikyo: aléjate de mi... por tu culpa yo... olvídalo!

Sesshomaru: Oo yo que

Kikyo: basta! Me has hecho el peor mal que alguien pudo haber hecho... déjame en paz, no me busques, me casaré con Inuyasha es a él a quien amo...

Sesshomaru la toma de la cintura...

Sesshomaru: pero es a mi a quien deseas... mira como tiemblas y ni te he tocado...

Kikyo se suelta violentamente y lo abofetea...

Kikyo: púdrete Sesshomaru eres basura... te odio! No sabes cuanto te detesto.

Él no entendía la actitud de Kikyo... siempre fue dulce, tierna, pero su mirada reflejaba dolor y odio... no entendió ese cambio en un año... ella lo amaba, pero había decidido quedarse con su hermano... y él decidió odiarla por eso.

(FIN DE FLASH BACK)

El se vistió y decidio salir a caminar, quisas encontraría a esa persona que lo hacia sonreír con su mirada tierna, esa que una vez lo enamoró... quizás la vida le de revancha con ella... después de todo, él comenzó a sentir algo por esa niña... por esos ojos... quizás Kagome pueda arrancar a Kikyo de su corazón...

* * *

><p><p>

_mientras con Kagome..._

me miraba diferente, no se que diablos ocurría, pero esos ojos ambar estaban clavados en los mios, me sentí perdida, impotente... miraba la comisura de sus labios perfectamente delineados... el era perfecto... demasiado para mi...

Inuyasha: moriré si no te lo digo Kagome...

Kagome: mira Inuyasha... sea lo que sea...

Inuyasha: dejame terminar... hace tiempo que yo... Kagome... tu... bueno sabes cuanto significas para mi verdad?

Kagome: c...cla..claro- dije titubeando

Inuyasha: entonces sabes que me es difícil decirte esto... pero bueno ahí va... no quiero que te acerques a Sesshomaru

Kagome: Oo? eh?... esperame tantito, me hiciste volver para decirme que no me acerque a tu hermano.

Inuyasha: el no es lo que crees, es mala persona, juega con las mujeres, las usa... y además...

Kagome: mira Inuyahsa estoy bastante grandecita como para que tu vengas a decirme que hacer, además mirate pareces mi papa...

Inuyasha: lo hago para cuidarte, te aprecio muchísimo, no quier que él te lastime...

Kagome: pero Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: el esta jugando contigo!

Kagome: u.u osea que crees que una persona como él es incapaz de fijarse en mi?

Inuyasha: oye esperate un momento...

Kagome: que en verdad no puede enamorarse de una tonta como yo...

Inuyasha: no, como crees, no me cambies las palabras Kagome... tu eres maravillosa, eres una mujer increíble- lo reconoció, no soy su princesita, su hermanita, su niña, soy una mujer- cualquier hombre mataría por estar contigo

Kagome: o estas celoso?- dije sin pensarlo... el se sonroja de pies a cabeza...

Inuyasha: no seas tonta- dijo mientras se volteaba, estaba sonrojado... ¿estaba celoso?

Kagome: lo siento... mira estoy cansada de discutir, volveré por Sango antes de que ese Miroku intente propasarse...- quise girarme, pero el me detiene una vez mas...- Y AHORA QUE INUYASHA! – grite... el me voltea y me queda viendo directamente a los ojos...

Inuyasha: por favor Kagome, no te acerques a él... no soportaría.. no soportaría que el...

Kagome: si ya se que me haga daño, no te preocupes Inu se cuidarme bien y ...- pero el me abraza fuerte y me dice al oído...

Inuyasha: no entiendes pequeña... me muero si vuelve a besarte ...- que? Lo miré nuevamente y lo encontré con una mirada totalmente nueva para mi... esa mirada siempre era para ella... pero ahora me miraba a mi!... de repente me mira los labios y, una dulce y seductora sonrisa se dibuja delicadamente en sus labios... mi corazón sentía que estaba a punto de estallar... me tomo el rostro y lo acarició gentilmente...

Sango: ese tipo es un maniático lo detesto! Y... O/O

Kagome: O/O Sango que ocurre...

Inuyasha me soltó rapidamente, como si le ardieran las manos...

Sango: este que... u.u Kagome...- me miro lamentándose...

Kagome: n/n Sango que bueno que regresas, vamos a la fiesta y cuéntame que te hizo ese Miroku jeje- dije nerviosamente tomándola del brazo

Inuyahsa se queda mirándome nerviosamente y sonrojado de pies a cabeza al ver que tambien Kikyo llegaba al lugar...

Kikyo: amor... te he estado buscando, donde estabas- dice mientras lo besa-... el la mira entre aliviado y feliz y la toma de la cintura mientras la besa apasionadamente

Sango: Oo? quieres explicarme que paso? – me dice por lo bajo

Kagome: nada... una toneteria mia- dije al ver como mi gran amor juega con mis sentimentos...

Inuyasha: estaba... bueno... Kagomecita estaba sola... y ... le hice compania un rato verdad ... kagome?

Kagome: aja...- dije y me fui ellos miraron confundidos mi acto pero que otra cosa podria hacer?...

* * *

><p>La fiesta estaba estupenda... maravillosa... Miroku se encontraba realmente fascinado con Sango... tenía fama de mujeriego, pero no podía dejar de mirar y molestar a mi amiga, y aunque ella lo niegue, tan bien le gustaba Miroku... se ponía verde de rabia cuando el se acercaba a una muchacha... lo negaba... pero ya la conocía muy bien...<p>

De repente irrumpe en el escenario tomando el micrófono con una copa de champagne en la mano derecha y totalmente embriagado... el Gran Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru: por favor su atención!- dijo gritando mientras agitaba su copa- quisiera ofrecer un brindis por la comisión estudiantil la cual yo presido... en especial por nuestra hermosa y buena vice presidenta Kikyo... por Kikyo...

Todos: por Kikyo...- y alzan sus copas, Kikyo sonríe entre feliz y confundida...o ¿temerosa?... que diablos ocurria...

Sesshomaru: si por Kikyo... por una perra que se esconde debajo de una piel de cordero... una cínica y manipuladora... por ti mi amada Kikyo...-

Kagome: O/O

Sango: n.n bien dicho! Viva Sesshomaru!

Kikyo: u_u

Inuyasha: maldito imbécil como se atreve- quiso subir a golpearlo, pero ella la detiene

Kikyo: Uu déjalo Inuyasha, por una vez dejémoslo

Inuyasha: pero vas a dejar que te insulte?-

Kikyo: u_u solo no quiero pelear...

Sesshomaru: pobre mártir...y luego luego esta Kagome

Kagome: O.O yo que'?

Inuyasha: . con ella no eh?

Kikyo:eh?

Sesshomaru: la pobre Kagome que todos menosprecian... desde sus padres y la tonta de su hermana hasta mi hermanito que juega con ella

Kiyko: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: solo dice tonterías

Sesshomaru: el la seduce todo el tiempo pq quiere vengarse de mi... de su hermano... pq bien sabe que ella, su amada Kikyo a quien amo es a mi... a su hermano

Sango: O/O anda la osa!

Inuyasha: callate haces ek ridículo!

Sesshomaru: me vale gorro hermano, lo que buscas es jugar con la pobre Kagome para vengarte de mi... pq bien sabes que desde que la conocí me gusta... y oh! Casualidad tu la empiezas a seducir...

Kagome: O/O EH!

Kikyo: . que ocurre aki kagome explícame!- me grita desesperadamente

Sango: cierra el pico zorra, a ella no la gritas me oyes bien?...

Kikyo le propina tremenda cachetada, mientras Sango la agarra de los pelos y comienzan una lucha desenfrenada de insultos y golpes...

Sesshomaru: uy! Mirenla... quien diria que la linda Kikyo golpearía a una niña de primer año...pssss así no se comporta una dama verdad Kikyo?

Kikyo deja a Sango mientras Inuyasha y yo tratamos de separarlas y comienza a gritarle a Sesshomaru...

Kikyo: eres un cobarde Sesshomaru...! pq no lo arreglamos entre nosotros eh? Maldito desgraciado...

Sesshomaru: pero si hace unas horas lo hicimos o no lo recuerdas? Cuando desapareciste y te metiste conmigo en mi cuarto? Vamos, a eso le llamo resolver las diferencias...

Kikyo: eres un desgraciado mentiroso!-

Inuyasha: O/O dime que miente...

Kikyo: claro que lo hace por ardido...

Kagome: O.O nunca lo vi asi...

Kikyo: hay por favor Kagome! Hablas como si lo conoces de verdad... solo lo viste por horas y ya te crees su dueña- dijo gritándome

Kagome: conmigo no te agarres, y si lo conozco sabes...

Kikyo :eres una resbalosa solo lo conociste 1 solo dia y ya lo besas...

Inuyahsa: basta Kikyo... ella no tiene nada que ver

Kikyo: claro la defiendes pq te gusta... verdad?

Inuyasha: callate eso no tiene nada que ver...

Kikyo: mientes, que si te gusta admítelo

Sango: O/O n/n Inuyasha di algo?

Sesshomaru: cínico sin vergüenza... a ella no la corromperás... no permitiré que te acerques... yo la cuidare... Kagome

Inuyasha: eres el menos indicado cuanto tu trataste de aprovecharte de Kikyo en aquella ocasión que no lo recuerdas?

Sango/Kagome:OO

Sesshomaru: tu novia se me ofrece y yo soy el pervertido..?

Inuyasha: me la veras idiota—se sube al escenario para golpearlo ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes... yo también subí detrás de Inuyasha y lo alcance... me interpuse rápidamente entre los dos...

Inuyasha: no interfieras Kagome... no quiero lastimarte, aléjate

Kagome: no lo haré... no peleen por favor...

Sesshomaru: no te preocupes, no tengo ganas de hacerlo... si quiere golpearme que lo haga

Inuyasha: cobarde, te escondes detrás de ella...

Kagome: BASTA!, dejalo Inuyasha que no ves que esta mal?

Inuyahsa: si bien borrachote esta!

Kagome: algo le paso! Esta mal de verdad... ven Sesshomaru, dejame que te acompañe...

Sesshomaru: dejame... jip!... io no toy boraaaaasshhooo Kagomeeeeeeee...jip! sholo que jip!... es esa mujer jip! Que me eja así! Jip...

Inuyasha: una mujer? Oo? pues te pusiste asi por una mujer? Mmm a se der importante y quien es hermanito?

Kagome: este que... no tiene importancia verdad? Vamonos Sessh dejame ayudarte- digo mientras lo coloco en mis hombros y el ni lento ni perezoso me besa en la mejilla

Inuyasha: abusivo!

Sesshomaru: mua! Es en agradecimiento querida Kagomecita n/n

Kagome: si te pasas te corto los dedos me oyes...

Sesshomaru: OO ta bien... me porto, quedito quedito

Lo llevo junto con Sango y Miroku a su recamara... en cuanto llegamos vimos que su habitación estaba dada vueltas...

Sango: pero que cochinote resultó ser el galanazo!

Miroku: es raro, el suele ser bien ordenado en sus cosas, parece se que hubo una guerra... pasional jeje

Sango: que no tienes otra cosa en mente...

Miroku: nn no desde que te conoci Sanguito...- Sango le propina flor de cachetazo que lo deja arrinconado en una pared... ella se para frente a el desafiándolo...

Sango: mira niño mañoso, no vpy a permitir que tu te propases conmigo de acuerdo?

Miroku: lo que quieras amor, pero si sigues arrinconándome de esa manera abstente a las consecuencias...- ella miro que casi estaba "ensima" de Miroku y se sonroja de pies a cabeza...

Sango: O/O perdon es que yo!...

Kagoe: oigan no quiero ser aguada, pero no me dan una manita etsa bien pesadote!..

Sango: u/u lo siento...

Miroku: déjamelo a mi... a ver "Sesshomarita" ven con el tio Miroku para que te acune si...

Sesshomaru: tu ete de aquí! Jip! Déjame a Kagomecita ella cuiiidara de miiiiiii...

Kagome: si, si como no, ni que estuviera tan loca!...

Sesshomaru: ah... jip... ves como si eres malita?

De repente algo brilla en el suelo, entre las sabanas que recogía... era un pendiente.. me agacho a recogerlo y encuentro debajo de su cama un celular... para sorpresa mia era igualito al de kikyo... rápidamente oculte el telefono entre mis ropas para que los demas no lo vean

Kagome: y Miroku?

Miroku: ya esta bien dormido...

Sango: n/n uy! Hasta parece angel!

Kagome/Miroku: si, cuando duerme...

* * *

><p>Lo dejamos dormir y salimos del cuarto sigilosamente, Miroku quería regresar a la fiesta, pero Sango se negaba a hacerlo, ella queria hacerme compania...<p>

Kagome: n_n ve sango, diviértete de verdad, estoy agotada, mejor descanso

Sango¿pero que clase de amiga seré si dejo a mi mejor amiga sola?

Kagome: una gran amiga que disfruta por la otra... no seas aguada ve... mira si hasta te esta esperando? ..n/n creo que si le gustas...

Sango: tonterías solo piensa en una cosa...

Kagome: n/n si... en ti tonta- ledigo mientras le toco la nariz y me voy yendo- adios Sango que te diviertas... ah... y recuerda una cosa...

Sango: Oo? que cosa?

Kagome: protección amiga, protección! jajaajaja!

Sango:KAGOME HIGURASHI RETIRA LO DICHO TONTA COMO TE ATREVES!

Mientras SANGO seguía gritando, yo me dirijo a mi cuarto y tomo el celular, al abrirlo noto que estaba en lo cierto, era de kikyo... tenia la fotografía de ella con Inuyasha... y... un momento... Kikyo apareció casi al mismo tiempo que Sesshomaru en la fiesta o no?... donde estaba? Es raro que su celular y su pendiente en el cuarto de Sesshh... a menos que... no! Un momento... no... no puede ser cierto... esto es... pero si ella ama a Inuyasha?... como puede ser tan mala? Entonces el decia la verdad? Si Estuvo con Sesshomaru en su cuarto? El tenia razón... Kikyo y ellos se acostaron esta noche... como pudo engañar a Inu...

Tome el celular y llame a Inuyasha... no se porque lo hice, pero debia enfrentar a Kikyo...

Inuyasha.: mmm... pero este es el nº de Kikyo? Kikyo es tu celular? Que no tienes?

Kikyo: O.O, bueno es que.. fijate q lo estravie... ( diablos! Lo deje en el cuarto de Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha: si? Quien diablos eres y que haces con el telefono de Kikyo!

Kagome: este que... Inuyasha soy Kagome...

Inuyahsa: Kagome! Que sorpresa... encontraste el celular de Kikyo?

Kagome: si... lo dejo en mi cuarto ... solo quiero hablar con ella un momento si...

Kikyo: O.O lo encontro?

Inuyasha: que no sabes donde lo dejaste amorcito?

Kikyo: O.O Inu... yo... déjame explicarte yo...

Inuyasha: tontita despistada... en el cuarto de Kagomecita... toma es ella quiere hablar contigo...

Kikyo: si que bien... hola¿? Kagome! Que bueno q lo deje ahí... pense que ya lo perdi y...

Kagome: cínica!

Kikyo: Oo perdon?

Kagome: sabes muy bien donde lo encontré... te espero dentro de 10 minutos en el jardín...

Kikyo: y quien eres tu para decirme que hacer?

Kagome: pues alguien a quien has defraudado y sabe mucho, mira ven a verme y listo de acuerdo?

Kikyo: O.O de acuerdo...

Salí al jardín y a los pocos minutos ella llega, toda altiva y como una diosa... la mire de arriba abajo, la aborrecía ...

Kikyo: bien aquí me tienes, me devuelves mi celular por favor?

Kagome: donde crees que lo encontré?

Kikyo: pues no se ni me interesa, esta tarde lo extravié, así que no se por donde andaba...

Kagome: eso es mentira, tu me llamaste 10 minutos antes de la fiesta que no recuerdas?

Kikyo:Oo bueno yo...

Kagome: que hacia en el cuarto de Sesshomaru?

Kikyo: Kagome yo...

Kagome: por eso se puso asi de borracho por tu culpa!

Kikyo: no te atrevas a gritarme y acusarme de esa manera me oyes bien!

Kagome: tu óyeme eres una cínica te acostaste con Sesshomaru! Lo usatse, jugaste con el nuevamente como hace años!

Kiyko: OO tu como sabes eso¿?

Kagome: es no importa... mira Kikyo... tu eras todo lo que yo queria ser cuando sea grande... hermosa, inteligente, culta... leal y fiel... ahora para mi eres cualquiera...

Kikyo: Kagome no seas desubicada-

Kagome: desubicada yo? Jaja., por favor Kikyo me das asco... y no por el hecho de que te acostaste con Sessh, sino porque engañas a tu novio, a ese quien dices amarlo con tu alma

Kikyo: sabes que lo amo...

Kagome: pues de que modo lo demuestras!, mira a mi no me expliques nada me das repulsión!... no sabes cuanto te detesto por jugar con las personas, te crees la reina de América... crees que eres mejor que todas las mujeres, pero no Kikyo... no eres mejor que nadie... ni siquiera mejor que yo...

Kikyo: ..mejor que tu? Jaja por favor no seas tonta. Si tu estas chantajeándome... a ver que quieres... .dime... que quieres por ocultar esta información Kagome?'

La miro con repugnancia y le arrojo el celular... ella me mira incrédula mientras yo me voy no sin antes de voltearme y decirle

Kagome: aquí demuestro que soy mejor... no pido nada, no voy a hablar que gano con eso? Rebajarme y ser como tu? No gracias... me has herido Kikyo... durante años pense que nunca podría ser igual o mejor que tu... ahroa veo que mi sueño se cumplio... puedo estar tranquila de que yo, la simplona Kagome Higurashi es mucho mas Mujer que Kikyo...- y me retiro mientras la escucho maldecir... pero no me importa... al llegar a mi cuarto me tiro en mi cama y me pongo a llorar... era una pesadilla, amaba a mi hermana por sobretodas las cosas... no podia ser verdad... pero era la curel realidad... sequé mis lagriamas y me mire en el espejo...

Kagome: bien Kagome, de ahora en mas jamás dejaras que Kikyo te humille, los dias cambiaron... todo estará bien—me dije en voz alta tratando de sonreír, lo cual se me dificultaba…

Continuara ;)


	7. Fisica y Quimica

**FISICA Y QUIMICA**

_Esa noche miles de pesadillas habitaban mi mente, en todas veia a Kikyo con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, jugando con 2 corazones de dos hombres increiblementes maravillosos... no podia creer cuan cruel podría ser... ellos la amaban... ¿cómo amar a semejante tipa que juega con ambos?_

_Ya hacian 2 semanas de lo ocurrido con Sesshomaru, ya nada era igual entonces entre el, Kikyo Inuyasha y yo. Kikyo trataba de ser amable y linda conmigo, de esa manera de la que nunca lo fue¿cuantas veces añoré su cariño y sus concejos de hermana? Pero ella se empeñaba en hacerme a un lado de su vida, humillarme y hasta discriminarme... ahora la tengo justo donde la quería, podría vengarme en cualquier momento.. ¿pero que lograba con ello? ser vil y arpía como ella, y yo no era así... preferí mantenerme al margen de su vida y sus hechos, haga lo que haga eso no me incumbia ni me importaba... ella era una mas del montón..._

Era Viernes, Gracias a Dios, ultimo dia de la semana, ultima hora... las 4 de la tarde, nuestra ultima clase hasta las 6 de ese dia y luego, el ansiado fin de semana, Nos encontrabamos en el laboratorio, cuando entra nuestro profesor, para nuestra detestable clase de química.

Dr Hunter: Bien, hoy hablaremos acerca de la cantidad de calorías que tienen los alimentos y cuanto necesitamos para vivir...

sango: uu aburrido!

kag: Sango

Dr. Hunter: se que algunos les parecerá aburrida esta cátedra, pero hoy haremos todo tipo de experimentos con los cuales lograremos comprobar la energia que aportan dichos alimentos

sango: u.u se supone que eso va a alentarnos?

Kagome: jajaja

dr: Hunter: hoy contaremos con la participación de mi ayudante de cátedra, el sr Sesshomaru hanyoukai.

Sango: O.O

Kagome: u/u

¿?: que no es el tipo que dijo de cosas en el baile de la semana anterior?

¿?: pues aqui parece todo un señor...

¿?: tonto! es el... como se nota que viene de la familia Hanyoukai de otra manera, lo hubieran corrido de la Universidad hace mucho tiempo...

Sango: se callan par de viejas metiches!

Kagome: te has convertido en la abogada de Sesshomaru no?

sango: es que me chocan las personas metiches como estas dos! y como tu hermana Kikyo...

Kagome: o te gusta Sesshomaru...

Sango: nn como crees! no le bajaría el Romeo a mi mejor amiga

Kagome: y quien es esa?

Sango: no te hagas la tonta...

Kagome: SANGO!

Sango:n.n

Dr Hunter. bien, bien, ahora vayan a sus puestos y empecemos la clase; Sesshomaru serías tan amable de empezar?

Sesshomaru: si, esta bien... bueno, muchos saben que cada alimento aporta cierto grado de energía a nuestro cuerpo- sesshomaru parecía todo un profesional hablando del tema. No sabía poruqe no podia dejar de mirarlo, tan intelectual, tan serío, tan diferente y distante... los demás tambien sentian lo msimo, o era un buen maestro, poruqe todos le ponian su atencion...

Comenzamos con los experimentos y en mi grupo estabamos con Sango, Hoyo y Yuka quienes se encontraban entusiasmadisimos con el proyecto... yo no estaba muy contenta qeu digamos, ya que la quimica no era de mi gusto ni mucho menos mi fuerte, de modo que tenia cara de pocos amigos y estaba demasiada concentrada en mi trabajo como para darme cuenta de que Sesshomaru estaba inspeccionandio nuestra mesa...

Sesshomaru: Akagi buen trabajo, tienes buenas manos para la quimica... Tatewaki lo mismo, solo que debes tener cuidado con estos quimicos, una dosis errada y podrías volar en mil pedazos.

sango: Gracias... ( a este que mosco le pico)

Hoyo: Esta bien...

Sesshomaru: por dios Hiurashi presta atencion! por el amor de Dios mira lo uqe hiciste?

kagome: Oo? hice que?

Sesshomaru: esto esta mal, mal, mal, mal - dice mientras me saca el tubo de enyaso y tumba el contenido, para luego tachar mis anotaciones

Kagome: que demonios haces!- dije, mientras el me tira un poco de quimico en mis ropas... - SESSHOMARU QUE HACES!

Sesshomaru: lo siento, mira vamonos, debemos limpiarte eso urgente, anets que sea demasiado tarde... Dr Hunter, me permite?

Dr Hunter: si, Sesshomaru, pero los quimicos estos...

Sesshomaru: Gracias, andale higurashi, mira que hacerme perder el tiempo - dice mientras me toma el brazo

Kagome: yo? tu me tiras esa cosa y la culpable soy yo- dije y me sali con el

Dr. Hunter: pe...ro..esos quimicos no son peligrosos Oo

En cuanto salims, Sesshomaru me empuja en el baño de mujeres y se mete conmigo adentro .

Kagome: O.O que haces aqui?

Sesshomaru se acerca ami y moja una toalla, mientras me la ofrece.

Sesshomaru: no te preocupes, estos quimicos son de prueba, ninguno te hará daño

kagome: que alivio.. pero.. si no es tan grave pq me sacaste de ahi?

Sesshomaru: es que ya no soportaba estar ahi adentro, necesitaba una excusa...- dijo mientras se recuesta en la puerta, impidiendo el paso, en caso de uqe alguien quisiera interrumpirnos..

Kagome: y porque yo debo ser tu excusa?

Sesshomaru: porque queria agradecerte lo que hiciste la otra ocasion...

Kagome: n/n no tienes porque... es que...

Sesshomaru: no se qeu te dije esa noche, pero olvidalo si...

Kagome: u.u pues me defendiste... ya veo q no opinas eso de mi realmente..

Sesshomaru: no, eso. Bueno Kagome la cosa es que no me acuerdo mucho que dije, pero si te ofendi, lo siento, no era yo... es que esa noche fue... bueno...

Kagome: lo se, estuviste con Kikyo verdad

Sesshomaru: OO... este... que cosas dices...

Kagome: no te hagas, encontre su pendiente y su celular debajo de tu cama, y dejame recordarte q ambos estuvieron desaparecidos de la fiesta... mira seré mensa pero no tanto...

Sesshomaru: no importa, eso ya paso...

Kagome: pues para mi esa noche cambio todo mi punto de vista... ella es una cínica que se cree la muy nariz pingada y la muy "moralita", la niña bien, educada, la mejor mujer y la mejor cosa q le paso a este mundo, no es mas q una ...uy... no debería pensar asi, es mi hermana despues de todo uu

Sesshomaru: pues era hora q te des cuenta de lo cabrona q es Kikyo..

Kagome: pues tu eres un canalla

Sesshomaru: Oo yo pq?

Kagome: como que porque! Estuviste con la mujer de tu hermano!

Sesshomaru: u/u esoe s diferente...

Kagome:no lo es, el es tu hermano, debes respetarlo...

Sesshomaru: si pero ella...

Kagome: lo que sea, no me salgas con eso de que eres hombre y si se te ofrecen las mujeres que puedes hacer no?... olvida ese machismo que me enferma... la verdad no eres ni mejor ni peor uqe ella...

Sesshomaru: y tu? si bien sabemos que te gusta Inuyasha...

Kagome: pero eso es diferente, a mi me gusta, pero nunca intentaría nada con el mientras este con Kikyo...

Sesshomaru: ni que el este enamorado de ti?

Kagome: ni asi... mientras esté con ella... aunque me muera de amor, aunuqe cada quez que lo vea pasar se me corte la respiración, aunque su simple presencia me ilusione... nunca intentaría ni intentaré conquistarlo... jamás lo haría...- baje la cabeza, era verdad, por mas de que fuera cierto que Inuyasha sintiese algo por mi, no podía darme el lujo de estar con él, Kikyo estaba en el medio... ella era mi hermana... pese a todo...

Sesshomaru: porque eres asi Kagome?- me dice mientras se acerca y con una mano me toma el rostro, mientras que con su dedo pulgar secaba mis lagrimas,lo mire a sus ojos ambar y una tierna e irreconocible sonrisa aparece en su rostro...

Kagome: poruqe soy asi? asi como?-

Sesshomaru: dulce, especial... no eres como las demas mujeres...

Kagome: son todas distintas Sesshomaru, no dberías juzgarlas por lo que te hizo una en particular... tu eres bueno, detras de esa coraza existe un Sesshomaru dulce, bondadoso, ese que puede ser tierno y qeu puede secarte las lagrimas cuando mas lo necesitas...

Sesshomaru: ese Sesshomaru no existe... lo que hay es lo que ves...

Me sonrio ante su frase, una de mis preferidas, y lo remate con otra de mis favoritas...

Kagome: pero lo que ves no es siempre lo que es...- el se sonrie ampliamente mientras sus brazos me rodean... lo deje abrazarme, Porque tambien necesitaba sus abrazos, eran calidos, llenos de temor y de cariño...

Sesshomaru: si tan solo este mundo no estuviese alrevez... si me hubiese fijado en ti...

Kagome: y yo en ti... todo sería perfecto...

Sesshomaru: puede serlo Kagome, aun hay tiempo... tu me gustas... me gusta esa inocencia, esa ternura y simplicidad... eres... especial...-

Kagome: O/O Sesshomaru yo...

Sesshomaru: se que te gusto tambien Kagome, mira como tiemblas cuando estoy cerca de ti... no crees qeu deberiamos darnos una simple oportunidad...

Kagome: pero no puedo, amo a Inuyasha y tu a Kikyo... si es cierto, me gustas pero... es diferente...

Sesshomaru: lo se, pero demonios.. un tiempo... sin presiones, quizas funcione.. que me dices?

Kagome: que me propones?

Sesshomaru: conocernos preciosa... simplemente eso...- dice mientras se acerca a besarme, me separo de el mientras me mira desconcentrado.

Kagome: oye conocernos no implica eso...

Sesshomaru: y por que no?- se acerca y me toma de la cintura, mientars me besa... opongo resistencia, pero me dejo vencer... sus labios eran calidos, sus besos sinceros, lo abrazo y el me muerde el baio superior mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios... suavemente... como si tratara de no dañarme... asi eran los besos de Sesshomaru... me gustaban... el me gustaba, y comencé a hacerme la idea de que quizas no era una locura, que esto si pudiese funcionar, pero que deberiamos ir conociendonos lentamente, despacio, sin presiones... pero con el derecho de poder recibir sus besos... estos a los que una facilmente puede volverse adicta...

Nos separamos lentamente, como si no quisieramos hacerlo...

Sesshomaru: porque tienes los ojos cerrados - me dice al borde de la risa

Kagome: Shhh... dejame ... es uqe...

Sesshomaru: te da pena?

Kagome: eso y que quisiera disfrutar un poco mas de esto n/n-

Sesshomaru: tontita... dejame a mi...- vuelve a besarme pero esta vez las cosas no salieron como pensamos...

Kikyo: O.O que es esto!

Kagome: O/O hermana...

Sesshomaru: pfff

Kikyo: ya mismo se retiran, esto es inmoral... KAgome como te atreves a encerrarte con un tipo en el baño de mujeres? que pensaran los demas?

Kagome: eso no te incumbe.

Sesshomaru: ademas de ser la menos indicada para hablar de moral no Kikyo

Kikyo: callate! no te basto corromperme a mi qeu vas atras de una inocentona como Kagome...

Kagome/Sesshomaru: jajajajajajaj

Kikyo: Oo de que se rien

Kagome: dejame en paz Kikyo... se cuidarme sola

Sesshomaru: no te preocupes Kikyo, yo la cuidare de ahora en mas... no es asi Kagome- dice meintras me toma la mano y me sonrie.

Kagome: asi es...ahora Kikyo, si nos disculpas- dije y sali con Sesshomaru de la mano, dejando atras a una Kikyo sorprendida.

* * *

><p>En cuanto salimos del baño corrimos al patio entre risas y carcajadas... no podiamos creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, era inconcebible los caprichos del destino... pero por un lado sentia pena por Kikyo... pero por otro... estaba feliz, no solo por mi, sino por Sesshomaru, el sufrio basatnte por ella, y se que no es la mejo forma, pero de alguna forma u otra, debería vengarse...<p>

Sesshomaru: eso fue...

Kagome: muy loco.. jaja... viste su cara?

Sesshomaru: hubiera deseado tener una camara y fotografiarla asi... jaja

Kagome: como le molesto! se enojo, estaba ardida de celos...

sesshomaru: n.n tu crees?

Kagome: u_u si, ves, es claro que ella siente cosas por ti... de otra manera no reaccionaria asi...

Sesshomaru: n_n pues me alegro por ello...

Kagome: u.u quizas se de cuenta de q en verdad a quien ama es a ti y...

Sesshomaru: me vale gorro...

Kagome: OO y eso...

Sesshomaru: ahorita solo tengo una cosa en mente...

Kagome:Oo y que es?

Sesshomaru. tengo una nueva meta...

Kagome: n_n no se si es por Sango, pero se me pego lo chusma... dime que meta tienes?

Sesshomaru: siempre fuiste metiche que le hechas la culpa a Sango...

Kagome: pff

Sesshomaru: de verdad quieres saberlo?

KAgome: pues ahora no se, como soy una metiche, chusma, quizas no te convenga que me entere...nn peeeeeeeero si quieres decirmelo...

Sesshomaru: esta bien... mi meta es...

Kagome:nn...

Sesshomaru: conquistar tu corazon- dice mientras me besa rapidamente en los labios, para emprender su huída...al principio lo mire alejarse a toda velocidad, y no pude reaccionar... cuando al fin fui consciente de lo sucedido me ruborizé de pies a cabeza...

Kagome: MALDITO SESSHOMARU! ME LA PAGARAS!- dije, pero al mismo tiempo me llevo dos dedos a los labios y me encontre a mi misma sonriendo como tonta...

Kagome: Sesshomaru...

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron, ya entrada la noche, no veia la hora de encontar a Sango y contarle lo ocurrido... la busque durante las 3 horas que estuvimos separadas, pero no habia tenido exito...Hoyo me dijo que se fue con un amigo, pero sabñia perfectamente que sango, ademas de nosotros, no tenia otros amigos, y comenzé a preocuparme... cuando me dirijia nuevamente al cuarto, decidi ir por los jardines de atras de la Universidad, cuando me llevo una gran sorpresa...ahi estaba Sango con Miroku... me acerque para ver que tanto estaban hablando, meintras me ocultaba detras de los arbustos...<p>

Miroku: es una pena Sango, me gustaria mucho que salgas conmigo esta noche...

Sango: es que no confio en ti Miroku,

Miroku: poruqe no? si soy muy bueno...- dice meintras intenta acariciar las pompas de Sango, claro q ella se percata antes y le pega flor de bofetada.

Sango: LO VES! eres un tonto!...uy si tan solo fueras diferente...

Miroku: eso significa que si cambio me darias una oportunidad?- dijo mientras trataba de persuadir a Sango que estaba con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.

Sango: lo pensaria.

Miroku: de acuerdo Akagi... cambiaré... te lo prometo... por ti lo hare- dijo mientras la besa en la mejilla y la deja sola...

De pronto, por mi emocion hago gran alboroto, que hace que mi amigua querida Sango me cache

Sango: sal de ahi kagome!

Kagome: lo siento es que yo...

Sango: lo se no pudiste evitarlo...

Kagome: n.n

Sango: y bien que opinas?... no se si creerlo... es ... Miroku... sabes la fama que tiene no?

Kagome: uu si lo se... pero quizas sea sincero y cambie ...

Sango: uf! veremos, tiempo al tiempo ... y tu... acaso fuiste secuestrada por Sesshomaru nn?

Kagome: n_n algo asi...

Sango:O.O cuentame ya!1

kagome: a eso venia... escuchate esta...- le conte todo, con lujo de detalle, con mi emocion y la suya... ella me abrazaba y atinaba a dar alaridos...

Sango: KA-go-ME! es genial... dime por favor que te daras una oportunidad con semejante papazazo!

Kagome: lo pensare Sango, recuerda q tanto el como yo...

Sango: si si... aman a otros... pero bueno... se gustan amiga...

Kagome: n/n sip, y ademas servira conocernos... el es... es...

Sango: nn te brillan los ojos Kagome...

Kagome: me siento tonta... jaja

Por la noche se realizaban fogones en la Universidad, todos asistian ahi, cantaban alrededor de la fogata y todos la pasaban bien... eso de musica y baile, y encuentros, me encantaba, con Sango nos arreglamos y fuimos al lugar...

Miroku: Sanguito que bueno q estas aqui!

Sango: hola Miroku... Inuyasha...

Kikyo. estyo pintada yo...

Sango: ulla... mira... me parece que los grillos estan chilla y chilla hoy no Kagome...

Kagome. N.n Sango...

Nos sentamos junto a ellos, no nos quedaba otra, asi que tenia que aguantarme el coraje de ver a mi hemrana y mi gran amor abrazados... de repente entra Sesshomaru a la ronda con su guitarra... verlo hizo que mi corazon estallara de una rara manera... me miro y me sonrie, le devuelvo la sonrisa que a ese instante se transformo en una gran carcajada...

Inuyasa¡ha: que tienes?

KAgome: n_n nada...

Kikyo: quita esa cara de tonta...

Kagome:n_n tu no me dices que hacer...

Sango: n_n hay amiga esos grillos... ya hastian no?

¿?: oye Sesshomaru es tu turno, andale, tocate algo si?

Sesshomaru: esta bien., solo hoy que esoty de muy buen humor...

Inuyasha: Oo que raro... pq serà?

Kikyo: vaya uno a saber no KAgome?

Kagome: n_n

Sango: uy! que grillos latosos... deberiamos aplastarlos no? mmm mejor no... dicen que traen mala suerte asi que... no vale la pena ensusciar mis hermosas zapatillas por una cosa insignificante no cres Kikyo?

Kikyo:

Sesshomaru: bueno este tema lo escribi hoy, cuando comprendi que hay cosas que no valen la pena, pero... necesito ayuda.. Kagome te animarias a cantar conmigo?

Kagome: O.O yo? pues...

Sesshomaru: andale... si? Mira aki tengo la cancion...- me da un papel con la letra, al leerla me rio y decido acompañarlo

Kagome: esta bien...

Sesshomaru: muy bien, este es el debut de Kagome higurashi, con mi cancion Nada te daré- Sesshomaru comienza a tocar la guitarra, un ritmo pegajoso, muy entretenido, todos acompañaban con las palmas y comencé a hacer lo que mas me gustaba en el mundo... cantar...

**_No pidas que todo siga como antes porque yo ya me di cuenta de tus planes._**

**_Quieres mi amor, no me ofreces algo a cambio y te crees que me tienes en tus manos, no es verdad._**

**_Pero ya,_**

**_nada te daré, ves que todo cambia y te tocó perder._**

**_Ya - ya! nada te daré - lárgate que no hay nada más que ver ye-ye yeah._**

**_Vienes por más y consigues engañarme por un rato hasta que vuelves a hacer trampa._**

**_No cambiarás ya las reglas de este juego, porque ahora sabes yo soy la que manda._**

**_Porque ya - ya! nada te daré - ves que todo cambia y te tocó perder Ya - ya! nada te daré lárgate que no hay nada más que ver ye-ye yeah._**

**_Si crees que la historia aquí no termina tómate un trago de tu propia medicina _**

**_a hacerlo bien será mejor que empieces y así tendrás todo lo que tú mereces, _**

**_qué te parece qué te parece si queres mi amor no lo pienses dos veces, a_**

**_hora mismo ríndete a mis pies o de otro modo ya nada te daré._**

**_Ya - ya! nada te daré - ves que todo cambia y te tocó perder ye-ye yeah. Ya - ya! nada te daré_ **-

Todos aplaudian la cancion, a mi me encantó cantarla, viendo que claramente esta cancion fue escirta inspirada en Kikyo... lo cual me alegro, pq se nota que Sesshomaru iba a superar su dolor...

Sesshomaru: lo sabia.

Kagome¿que cosa?

Sesshomaru: tienes la voz mas dulce de todas...- dice mientras toma su guitarra y comienza a tocar una dulce balada... sin pensar en los demas, sin darme cuenta, como si solamente el y yo existieramos en este mundo, deje mi cabeza reposar en sus hombros, el sonríe sinuosamente...- Gracias...- y me besa la frente... nadie mas existia... solamente el y yo... no pensaba en Inuyasha ni el en Kikyo, solamente pensaba en que quizas, aunque sea arriesgado, debería arriesgarme a ser feliz con el... despues de todo no etsaba nada mal no?

Continuara...-

(la cancion es de una banda argentina Seducidas y Abandonadas Nada te dare.. les dejo el link por si quieren escucharla .com/watch?v=z9Z2C4RWTNo)


	8. Pastillas para no soñar Primera Part

**Pastillas para no soñar... (Primera Parte)**

_La balada de Sesshomaru era perfecta, cerre mis ojos y me deje llevar por el sonido de la musica, y sin quererlo, sin pensarlo, solo sintiendolo, comenzé a tararear la canción... y tal era mi concentracion que no me daba cuenta q Sessh tambien lo hacia... luego se detuvo y salí de mi trance maravilloso._

Kagome: Oo que ocurre?- el me mira y se sonrie... esa sonrisa que no era típica de Sesshomaru, pero qeu lo hacia ver tan bonito...

Sesshomaru: realmente tienes una hermosa voz...

Kagome: n/n tonterias...

Sesshomaru: deberías pensar dejar la medicina y dedicarte de lleno al canto...

Kagome: quizás lo haga...- dije mientras volvia a cerrar los ojos

Sesshomaru: y yo sería tu manager...

Kagome: viajaríamos por todo el mundo... brindando shows gratis...

Sesshomaru; gratis? estas loca...

Kagome: claro hatsa que me haga conocida y famosa... y cantaré las canciones que yo quiera, las que mas me gusten...

Sesshomaru: es bueno soñar no?

Kagome: n_n sip

Sesshomaru: pero lo de cantante iba en serio... deberías pensarlo...- vuelve a mirarme a los ojos, yo abro los mios y le sonrío,.- no lo hagas KAgome...- dice mientras da vuelta su cara y se lo notaba molesto

Kagome: Oo y ahora que hice- dije levantando mi cabeza, que seguia descansando en su hombro... lo miro desconcentrada, buscando sus ojos ambar...

Sesshomaru: no lo vuelvas a hacer...- dijo sin mirarme, le tomo el rostro con mis manos para obligarlo a verme a los ojos

Kagome: HACER QUE!- le dije enfadada... pero el suavizo el rostro y me mira directamente a mis ojos...

Sesshomaru: no me sonrías de esa manera si eres capaz de medir las consecuencias...-

Kagome: O/O... eres un tonto... - dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos y el daba la espalda... notaba que sesshomaru comenzó a reirse y me contagio de su risa...

Inuyasha: n_n vaya vaya, Kagome no sabias que cantabas tan bonito...

Kagome: O/O.. bueno... n/n gracias...

Sesshomaru: ejem…

Inuyasha: de verdad lo digo, tienes una voz angelical, aunque la letra era bastante fuerte para mi gusto... con una voz como la tuya preferiria oirte cantar baladas y canciones romanticas...

Sesshomaru:: la letra es muy real no lo crees? Las baladas hablan de puras promesas de amor tontas, algo q solo existe en el mundo de las fantasías...

Kagome: uu no sabias que pensaras así Sesshomaru, tu canción es preciosa... pero las baladas son dulces y tiernas, a mi me gustan mucho, no creo que sean de fantasia ni nada de eso... creo que hablan de sentimientos puros y sinceros...

Sesshomaru: tonterías... el amor es cosa de niños... es algo que no existe...son promesas que los enamorados se hacen a los 2 meses de conocerse y que acaban al 6... es asi...

Inuyasha: te recuerdo que Kikyo y yo estuvimos 6 años juntos y vamos por màs...

Kagome : uu es verdad.. a eso llamo amor...

Sesshomaru: patrañas, son tonterías, eso se llama costumbrisimo... de otra forma si fuera amor amor, serían fieles uno a los otros y Kikyo...

Kagome: este que... mira Sesshomaru, estoy agotada... me acompañarias por favor?

InuyashaOO qeu? el te acompañara a tu cuarto...

Sesshomaru: no seas mal pensado.. la dejaré ahi... no soy como tu...

Inuyasha: que va... yo tambien te acompañaré Kagome... por las dudas... no quiero que algo te pase...

KAgome: este que mejor le digo a Sango qeu me acompañe no?

Inuyahsa: - es que Sango esta... algo ocupada...

Kagome: - uy! entonces... bueno... lo siento Inuyasha, pero Sesshomaru...

Inuyahsa: uu entiendo lo prefieres a él no?...

Kagome:Oo este... bueno no...

Sesshomaru: que no es obvio?... oye no tienes una novia a quien fastidiar que vienes a molestar a Kagome?

Inuyasha: eso no te incumbe y no fastidio a nadie sabes... uu es que Kikyo tiene reunion con los profesores y no quiero molestarla... bueno, es hora de que vaya por ella, te cuidas Kagome...

Kagome: uu adios Inuyasha...

Sesshomaru: kagome…. mmmm

Inuyasha se marchaba y yo no podia sacar mis ojos de el, el era todo mi mundo, pese a que disfrutaba los momentos con Sesshomaru, no puedo mentir a mi corazón... el me pedía a gritos correr detras de Inuyasha y decirle cuanto lo amaba y necesitaba, pese a que estuviese con mi hermana...

Sesshomaru: debemos llamar a Inuyasha, para que te devuelva los ojos no?

Kagome: este que... bueno será mejor marcharme si... mejor lo hago sola...

Sesshomaru: como quieras...

Kagome: uu no te enojes es que...

Sesshomaru: ya lo se... vete...- dijo, tristemente me voltee para irme con mi alma confundida, me dolia que Sesshomaru me tratara de esa manera, pero me lo merecía por tonta y mensa...

Sesshomaru: Kagome- me llama, me volteo para verlo, su rostro frio, serio...- por la mañana pasaré por ti, a las 9, quieres? te prometo que te va a gustar...

Kagome:nn claro. Te esperaré, nos vemos- dice sonriente... este Sessh, tan contradictorio, tan raro... tan especial...

Mientras me dirigía por los solitarios y silenciosos pasillos hacia mi cuarto, iba sumisa en mis pensamientos... como una persona tan maravillosa como Inuyahsa y otra como Sesshomaru, pueden enamorarse de la misma persona, de una que juega con sus corazones, o al menos con el de Sesshomaru... no entiendo... si Kikyo amó a Sesshomaru, porque?... porque lo dejaste? Que pasó para que tu dejaras de amarlo y hasta odiarlo?... como me gustaría indagar un poco mas... ay no! ya me parezco a Sango... recordaba las palabras de Sesshomaru, quizas en un futuro no muy lejano pueda enamorarme de el... no me será muy dificil... es muy atractivo y atento... de verdad creo que estoy sintiendo cosas maravillosas hacia el, que se mezclan con mis sentimientos hacia Inuyasha... El pasillo se tornaba interminable... llegue a mi cuarto... no habia nadie. Sango seguía con Miroku, no sabia hasta cuando ocultaría ella sus sentimientos... que a esta altura eran evidentes... me causaba mucha gracia, porque por mas que me ponia a pensar, no me cabía en la cabeza como alguien como Miroku pudo conquistar a la rebelde Sango... quizas el tiempo me de la razón... Tome un refrescante baño, encendí unas velas aromáticas, llene la bañera para aclarar mis ideas, el aroma de las sales de baño se metían por mis poros... esa sensación de pureza y limpieza me inundaban... me encantaba ese momento de relajación... cuando comenzé a sentir frio, me envolví en mi bata y me diriji al cuarto... mi pijama estaba sobre mi cama... y justo cuando estaba por cambiarme en esa oscuridad que habitaba en mi cuarto...Vi una sombra cerca de la ventana... sigilosamente tome uno de mis libros mas gruesos... cuando el sujeto abrió la puerta corrediza, le estampe el libro en la cabeza... se desplomo en el suelo y comenze a darle de patadas... cuando escucho sus quejidos y suplicas...

¿?: ya esperate...dejame explicarte... auch!-

Kagome¿quien diablos te crees para meterte asi en mi cuarto?...eh...( esa voz me suena muy conocida)

¿?: espera ay!.. KAgome soy yo...- dice mientras se pone de pie... no podia ser...

Kagome: Oo Inuyahsa? que haces aqui?- dije..

Inuyasha: pues vine a... hay no se ya me maree...- y se sienta en el suelo de repente, se sentia aturdido por el golpe... yo me pongo de rodillas junto a el, tratando de calmarlo...

Kagome: u/u lo siento Inu, es qeu no sabia que eras tu...

Inuyasha: pues no tienes pq disculparte, el menso soy yo... como se me ocurrio meterme asi como asi... es que... me quede preocupado...

Kagome: Oo y porque?

Inuyasha: es que / tenia miedo...

Kagome: Oo miedo?

Inuyasha/ es que no confio en Sesshomaru...

Kagome: nn que tonto eres, el es incapaz de hacerme algo...

Inuyasha: no lo conoces,si fue capaz de avanzar a kikyo... pero bueno... eso no importa, me alegro que estes bien...- dice y sus ojos se clavan en los mios... como me gusta cuando me mira con esos ojos miel tan dulces, tan tiernos... no puedo creer como una persona puede reflejar su alma en su mirada... el era transparente...

Kagome: uu no debrías preocuparte por mi Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: como que no? Kagome me muero si te hace daño...

Kagome: uu es que no deberías... tu tienes novia, deberias preocuparte por ella y nada mas...

Inuyasha: uu lo se, pero no puedo... quiero preocuparme por ti Kagome... necesito saber que estas bien, que nada ni nadie te lastime, no tolelaria que alguien se aproveche de ti... - me dice y toma mis manos..- Kagome de verdad... tu no sabes como me siento cada vez que estas cerca de Sesshomaru, o cerca de hoyo...

Kagome: O/O como? Hoyo?

Inuyasha: el es tu prometido no?

Kagome:n.n si pero eso es arreglado por mis papas, eso cambiará Inuyasha a mi no me gusta Hoyo...

Inuyasha: pero el esta enamorado de ti Kagome, que no lo ves?

Kagome: O/O

Inuyasha: y Sesshomaru ... ay... me choca y me hierve la sangre solo pensar que fue capaz de posar sus ojos en ti...

Kagome: nn Inuyasha no seas tonto, hasta hablas como si sintieras celos...- el me toma fuerte de als muñecas y em atrae mas a si mismo

Inuyasha: es que me muero de celos. No quiero que nadie se te acerque, que nadie te mire, que nadie respire el mismo aire que respiras... tu Kagome... eres...

Kagome: O/O Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: eres mia...

Kagome: O/O- lentamente toma su mano y acuna mi rostro, acariciandome suavemente como si fuera algo delicado que estuviese a punto de romperse... no puedo explicar lo uqe senti en ese insatnte... mi corazón se hallaba en diferentes estadios, de felicidad, de confusion... de amor... mis ojos se nublaron de lagrimas... tenia meido uqe jugara conmigo... pero en sus labios se dibuja esa sonrisa que fue mi razón de vivir...

Inuyasha: tu eres para mi...

Kagome: O/O yo...

Inuyasha: se que no es correccto, y no se desde hace cuanto siento esto... pero cuando estoy contigo me siento tranquilo, me gusta hablarte, hacerte reir o enojar, si vieras esa carita que pones cuando te enojas Kagome, es encantadora, de lo mas maravilloso que peuda existir... hasta en estos momentos... con esas lagrimas en el rostro, bajo la luz de esta luna, te ves increible, como una verdadera tenyio, una princesa, una diosa...

Kagome: no juegues de esa manera Inuyasha yo...

Inuyasha: jamás jugaría contigo... tu eres un ángel, es pecado jugar con ellos sabes?- dice mientras me abraza... mis lagrimas salían despedidas sin que pudiera controlarlas... sentirme en sus brazos, escuchar esas palabras... por Dios, esto debería ser un sueño...- adoro tu aroma Kagome... de verdad lo adoro...

Kagome: Inuyasha...-

El se separa un poco de mi y me sonríe, le devuelvo la sonrisa sin saber que hacer, puesto que como si se tratara de una cámara lenta, como para que guardase este momento en mi memoria por los siglos de los siglos, me regala un tierno beso... ese... el que espere por tanto tiempo... ¿cuanto tiempo?... durante 7 largos años... y hoy conocía lo que era el sabor de sus labios... el calor de sus caricias, el aroma de su respirar... estaba en los cielos... sus besos eran maravillosos... ¿como no corresponderlo? Si el era la razón por la cual me despertaba todas las mañanas con una sonrisa...Lentamente nuestro beso fue intesificandose, como si fuera el primer y el ultimo que nos ibamos a dar... tuvimos que separarnos para tomar aire y asi poder contemplarnos... sentia las mejillas encendidas, no podia dejar de sonreír... el vuelve a abrazarme y se sonrie sonoramente...

Inuyasha: mi pequeña... eres tan dulce...

De repente reaccione... pequeña... asi le decia a Kikyo... no.. no podia hacer esto... no puedo engañar a mi propia hermana, estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella y yo no era asi... ademas... Sesshomaru... estaba el... no no podia...

Kagome: esto esta mal...- dije separandome de el y levantandome del piso... me mira desconcentrado...

Inuyasha: que te ocurre Kagome?

Kagome: esto esta mal mal mal, Inuyasha tu estas con mi hermana... esto no es correcto, no esta bien... amas a Kikyo... la amas... o me negaras...?

Inuyasha: es qeu... estoy confundido... ya no se si la amo o...

Kagome:OO que?

Inuyasha: es que cuando estoy con ella siento que la amo mas que a nada en el mundo, pero cuando tu estas cerca, no puedo evitar sentir esto kagome... me quema el pecho... no podia dejar de pensar en tus labios, en robarte tan solo un beso... pero ha superado todas mis expectativas... eres maravillosa Kagome... no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos, pero debía dejar de verte, poruqe me confundes totalmente... luche mucho por Kikyo... desafie al mundo entero, para que vengas tu y me lo compliques todo... cuando te veia, con esa inocencia, esa dulzura y simpleza, no sabes cuanta ternura me causas... eres... Kagome eres... - dice mientras se acerca y me aferra a su cuerpo. Lo miro aun mas sonrojada de lo que estaba...- eres todo lo que en mis sueños habita...

Kagome: ya no sigas... tu amas a Kikyo... pq dime qeu no te dolera perderla...

Inuyasha me suelta y observa el piso... estaba confundido totalmente

Inuyasha: si.. es que...

Kagome: soy un capricho para ti Inuyasha entiende, y no quiero sufrir por tu causa...

Inuyasha: no quiero hacerte sufrir

Kagome: entonces alejate de mi, se feliz con Kikyo, con la mujer a quien amas, y dejame ser feliz con Sesshomaru...- a este comentario Inuyasha puso cara de fastidio

Inuyasha: ja! es eso... quieres con mi hermano verdad?

Kagome: no seas infantil, lo que ocurre es que ambos sufrimos por dos amores no corrspondidos, y decidimos darnos una oportunidad para ser felices, es todo...

Inuyasha: el no es hombre para ti...- y no se porque esas palabras me hicieron enfadar...

kagome: TU NO ERES NADIE PARA HABLAR DE ESA MANERA!

Inuyahsa: Oo

Kagome: el sufrio mucho por ti y kikyo... tanto o mas que yo... ambos estabamos enamorados de ustedes, y ella no hizo mas uqe jugar con el lo sabes?

Inuyasha: uu eso no es verdad, son patrañas de Sesshomaru

Kagome: como sea... vete... no es correcto que estes en mi cuarto a estas horas... y ... lo de hoy...

Inuyasha: quieres que lo olvide verdad...

Kagome: entiendeme... inu, esto lo desee toda la vida, pero ahora... no puedo... vete...

Inuyasha: Kagome...- intenta besarme... pero lo detengo...

Kagome: no lo hagas mas dificil... vete...

Inuyasha: esta bien- dijo soltandome,- pero creeme para mi no es facil tenerte cerca, no sabes lo que tuve que contenerme... espere a que vengas aqui para aclararte lo de mi ultima carta.. pero veo uqe te importo poco...

Kagome: Oo como ? espera... que decias en esa carta?

Inuyasha: no te hagas la tonta, me dijiste que recibiste las cartas que te mande...

Kagome: ( esa Kikyo...) lo se, pero en ninguna me dijiste lo qeu sentias...

Inuyasha: supongo que se le habrá extraviado a Kikyo o la vio y no te la dio jaja, no lo se, pero en ella volque todo lo q sentia... pero ya no importa... no te molestaé mas Kagome... solo... dejame... un ultimo beso... por favor...

Kagome: uu Inu...- el se acerca a mi, me toma de la cintura y acaricia mis cabellos, cierro mis ojos para disfrutar de este maravilloso sueño, mi gran amor, mi unico amor, mi vida entera, mi sentido... todo era el...nuyasha se acerca ami oido izquierdo, eso hace que me estremezca de una manera desconocida para mi...

Inuyasha: adoro que me digas Inu- me susurra, y comienza a besarme en el cuello... sentia cosas que jamas pense... queria que no se fuera nunca, que este sueño no terminara mas... sube hacia mi mentón y me besa... en la nariz, los ojos, las mejillas, para terminar en la boca, dodne puedo disfrutar de sus besos dulces... duramos mucho asi, no se cuanto... parecia una eternidad... una hermosa tortura...

Kagome: vete por favor... antes de que...- dije tratando de recuperar el aliento...

Inuyasha: lo hare... o cometere una locura...- me suelta y me mira encantado... esa mirada que era para mi hermana, ahora era para mi...- adios... mi pequeña- dijo marchandose por la puerta... no podia reaccionar, pq crei que era un sueño, fue tan rapido, fue tan fugaz, fue tan magico tan unico... mis lagrimas comenzaron a fluir y no tenia la capacidad para detenerlas... dolia... mi pecho dolia, porque sabia que no era correcto, el era el futuro marido de Kikyo... era un pecado y sería igual que ella... admeas estaba Sesshomaru, no podia traicionarlo, se que no eramos nada aun, pero lo queria ya... queria probar ser feliz con el, nos mereciamos ser felices... queria hacerlo feliz luego de lo que Kikyo le hizo...

me acurruque junto a la puerta envolví mis brazos en mis rodillas y comenze a llorar en el suelo, como dolia esto... como saber que siente cosas por mi y que no podamos ser felices juntos... cuanto te amo Inuyasha... no tienes idea de cuanto... dije en voz alta sin pensarlo…

Detras de la puerta de Kagome, un muchacho de mirada ambarina se acuclillaba en el suelo, con sus ojos vidriados... repipiento constantemente...

Inuyasha: y yo a ti Kagome... y yo a ti...

Continuara...


	9. Pastillas para no soñar 2 parte

Pastillas para no soñar parte 2

Durante buena parte de la noche no pude pegar un ojo, Sango jamas regreso, me preocupaba, pero la conocia, sabia que etsaba bien, con o sin Miroku... suena egoísta, pero no podia dejar de pensar en mi y en lo ocurrirdo... aun sentia ardiendo mis labios, como si reclamaban los de Inuyasha... me dolia la cabeza, a causa de mi llanto... me dolia el corazón, pq espere tanto este momento y ahora me hecho para tras, puesto que no puedo engañar a mi hermana... yo si tengo algo de clase y moral... no puedo... no quiero... a veces pienso como mi querido maestro el quiero le gana la guerra al no puedo, pero no es mi caso... soy demasiado estructural... no puedo engañar a Kikyo... debería dejar ir a Inuyasha... por mi bien y por el de todos... luego me detuve a pensar e Sesshomaru... ese ser amprentemente tan frio, pero tan dulce a la vez... pensaba en el y sonreia... cuanto temor me causab, no sabia que esperar con el... y eso me gustaba...

Kagome: Sesshomaru...- fue lo ultimo que alcancé a decir y cai rendida en mis sueños.

Desperte al dia siguiente con una paz en mi interior... mire mis alrededores, note que habia ropas tiradas en el suelo, sabia que Sango estaba aqui, era su peculiar manera de ser, desordenada, despreocupada... sonreí tranquilizada al verla en su cama... intenté no hacerla despertar...se veia placidamente durmiento... tenia una sonrisa dulce dibujada en sus labios... me bañe, me aliste...eran las 8 y 30, faltaban media hora apra mi cita con Sesshomaru... etsaba nerviosa... me peine como 5 veces, coleta, media coleta, suelto, raya al medio, al costado... hasta que decidi dejarlo como lo tenia siempre..., me cabie 3 veces de ropa, hasta que decidi llevar una falda corta color rosa y un leve sueter de un tono mas claro... un toque sutil de rimel en los ojos,para resaltarlos y un touch de brillo labial, nada mas, no queria verme tan arreglada, no sabia si era una cita o no.. adonde iriamos... entonces el panico se apodero de mi... como es posible que haya aceptado una invitacion de un muchacho sin saber a donde me llevaria...? comencé a sudar... me encontraba realmente nerviosa, el tic tac del reloj me estaba enloqueciendo... de repete necesite respirar un poco de aire puro... abri una de los tres ventanales que adornaban la habitacion, y sali al balcon... respire profundo tres veces y exale con fuerza...

Kagome: tranuquila Kagome, tranquila, pero que tonta eres... es Sesshomaru.. no un pscicopata...- sonreí al pensar lo que acabo de decir... me recoste en la baranda, disfrutando de la apz en la Universidad, muchos volvian a su hogar, los que habitaban cerca y los demas seguramente dormian o se salian... era un hermoso sabado... corria una suave brisa, algo fresca, pero que se remediaba con los rayos del sol...

Sango: aggrrrr! buenos dias amiga- dijo en medio de un bostezo agudo, desesperezandose...

Kagome: nn buenos dias Sango... donde te metiste toda la noche?'

Sango:O/O pues.. bueno.. este que yo...

Kagome: Sango...

Sango: nn que bonita te ves hoy? Donde vas tan arreglada?-

Kagome:n/n bueno es que Sesshomaru dijo que... perate tantito SANGO me estas cambiando de tema?

Sango:P no que va!... asi que saldras con Sessh eh?- dijo codeandome y regalandome una picara sonrisa, caracteriztica de Sango...

Kagome: pues...SANGO basta de hacer eso!... dime que paso?- ella se sienta en la sobre la baranda del balcon, odiaba que haga eso, temia que se cayera, pero ella adoraba el peligro y no podia hacerla cambiar de opinion. Miraba el horizonte, su rostro mostraba una paz serena... diferente a la rebelde Sango...

Sango: pues en el fogon, me encontre con Miroku...

Kagome: nn lo supuse...

Sango: y luego de de tu te cantaras con Sesshomaru, me pidio para salir a caminar... acepte Kagome, no vi nada malo en ello...- de repente senti un escalofrio... Sango estaba hablando seriamente, temi lo peor... no puede ser que Miroku haya sido capaz de...

Kagome: uu Sango... yo...- no sabia que decirle, ella me mira extrañada...

Sango: Oo que tienes Kagome?... oye que te estas imaginando?

Kagome: lo siento Sango, nunca crei que Miroku fuera capaz de...- dije sollozando... Sango abre los ojos como platos y luego lanza tremendas carcajadas... lo que me deja confundida

Sango: uqe cochinota eres kagome...jaja, no es lo que crees, lo que ocurrio fue que... ay Kagome...- los ojos de Sango mostraban un brillo desconocido y comienza su relato.

(FLASHBACK)

Sango caminaba al lado de Miroku, se sentia algo mareada o extasiada por el perfume de Miroku... era realmente atractivo... con esos ojos azules profundos, ese cabello recogido en una coleta, hasta ese pequeño arito en su oreja, que pensaba que le quitaba mascunilidad, pero no era cierto... el se mostraba tan seguro de si mismo, que le importaba un cuerno todos los prejuicios...

MiroKu: Sango... puedo tomarte la mano- pregunto temeroso...

Sango: Oo eh...

MirokU: solamente dejame tomarla y caminar a tu lado si?- dijo, mientras toma la mano de sango y enlaza sus dedos en los de ella, apretandola suavemente, a Sango se le eriza la piel ante tal contacto, y no dice nada... solo sigue caminando como si nada...

Sango: a donde vamos?... espero que ...- dice, pero Miroku la calla

Miroku: shhhhh, escucha eso... cierra tus ojos sango-

Sango: ni de loca...

Miroku: no seas tonta, no hare nada... hazlo y esucha atentamente...- Sango obedecio... solamente se escuchaban las ranas croar y el sonido de los grillos... siguio caminando guiada por Miroku... de repente... oyo algo mas... el sonido de las olas al romperse...

Sango: donde estoy- dice tratando de abrir los ojos...

MirokU. shhhh. falta poco... ahora si, abre tus ojos Sango...

Sango abre lentamene sus ojos... el mar se enocntraba frente a ella, estaba sobre un acantilado... las olas se rompian en el... la luna llena reflejaba el agua del mar, provocando destellos preciosso... las estrellas brillaban intensas en el cielo, y en los ojos de Sango...

Sango: dios mio... es lo mas hermoso que vi en mi vida...

Miroku: he visto cosas mejores... dice avanzando peligrosamente unos pasos hacia el acantilado, mirando hacia abajo... provocando un vuelco en el corazon de Sango, por el temor de que se pudiera tropezar y caer...

Sango: a si? y que cosas mas hermosa qe esto has visto?- dijo con tono celoso... sabia que se referia a mujeres... el muy pervertido...

Miroku: pues tu sonrisa...- dijo provocando un instantaneo rubor en las mejillas de Sango...

Sango/ jaja tonterias...

Miroku: porque siempre te menosprecias sango?

Sango: no, no lo hago, pero se que no lo dices en serio...

Miroku: porque pienas eso?

Sango: facil, eres un mañoso, has conquistado y besado a cada niña de primer año, con excepcion mia y de Kagome-

miroku: nn pues eso es mentira sanguito... de donde sacas eso?

Sango: pues ellas me lo advirtieron...

Miroku: es que son unas envidiosas... pq saben que tu me gustas...

Sago: O/O yo que? ... / que va...- dijo volteandose, eso qeuria escuchar, pero sabia uqe Miroku solo jugaria con su corazon, lo de las chicas era verdad, el habia estado con todas ellas, y ella no queria ser una mas en su vida... queria ser la unica en su vida... pero sabia que con Miroku, no era posible... el la toma de barbilla y al obliga a verlo a los ojos...

Miroku: pq crees que no me gustas?

Sango: no soy como las demas, - dijo evitando sus ojos... el busca insistentemente los ojos cafes de la joven y los encuentra... ella se pierde en el mar azul y el brillo inminente de la mirada de Miroku...

MirokU: claro qeu no.. tu eres especial... por eso me gustas... no como las demas... sino que... yo... bueno... es que...

Sango: OO Miroku? estas nervioso?

MirokU: O/O bueno yo... es que...-

Sango: nn Miroku estas nervioso! jajaj Miroku esta nervioso! Miroku esta Nervioso!- dice en forma burlona...

Miroku/ vale esta bien, lo admito...

Sango: es que acaso te intimido- dijo con las manos en la cintura y jugando a ser seductora.

Miroku rapidamente se abalanza a ella y la abraza, lo que deja a una Sango con la guardia baja...

Miroku: no no... no te atrevas a seducirme si no mides las consecuencias preciosa...

Sango:O/O este que... bueno...- pero era demasiado tarde, el ya se encontraba demasiado cerca de de ella... ella estaba embriagada de su aroma... el se mojaba los albios, deseosos de poseer los de ella... ahcia mucho mucho mucho tiempo no se sentia de esa forma con una mujer.., se sonrio a si mismo al pensar en la posibilidad de estar enamorandose de Sango... era imposible... el no se habia enamorado jamas.. pero ultimamente, no, desde que la conocio no pudo dejar de pensar en ella y de estar a su lado... tomo s rostro en sus manos y lo acaricio... su tersa piel... sus suaves rasgos... no era la primera mujer que acariciaba, ni la primera que besaba, ni siquiera la primera mujer con quien estaba... habia estado con muchas mujeres desde qeu tenia 16 años... eran incontables... pero ninguna se comparaba con su Sanguito... ella cerraba lso ojos ante sus caricias... era hermosa, rebelde, indomable... por eso esaba hechizado... se acerco y beso gentilmente sus labios, luego profundizo el beso a medida que ella iba cediendo... la beso con pasion... ansiosamente...pero a la vez pausado, sin asustarla y pensar que el era un psicopata sexual o algo asi, como los rumores lo indicaban... no tenia intencion de llevarla a la cama, solo queria besarla y sentirla... suya.. sin llegar a esos extremos pq ella era especial.. pq se mereciaun trato diferente.

Lentamente Sango fue separandose y sonrojada lo mira los ojos, tiernamente el la acerca y le susurra al oido...

Miroku: podria volverme adicto a tus besos sango...- ella sonrio y el se contagia de esa sonrisa...

Sango: que cosas dices n/n... espera un momento..- se separa burscamente de el...- no juegues asi conmigo Miroku... yo...

Miroku: espera... no juego contigo... Sango lo quiero todo contigo... todo.

Sango abre los ojos y le planta tremenda cachetada...

Miroku:Oo y ahroa que tienes'?

Sango: pervertido coom que quieres todo! .

Miroku comienza a sobarse la mejilla y reirse gustosamente

Miroku: sango que tontita eres... me referia a que quiero que seas sola para mi...-

Sango:OO - lo bofetea una vez mas...- mañoso

Miroku: perate que termine... Sango, es que quiero que seas solo para mi...de nadie mas... quiero que seas mi novia Sango... me gustas... quiero estar a tu lado si?

Sango: O/O Miroku yo...

Miroku: que me dices- dijo tomandole las manos, Sango temblaba... no sabia que hacer que contestarle...

Sango: tu... bueno... tambien me gustas y... bueno no se... yo...- Miroku la vuelve a abrazar...

Miroku:; esta bien... entiendo... serñe paciente y te esperare Sanguito... me ganare tu confianza y tu corazon... te esperare todo el tiempo que quieras...

Sango: nn gracias... te prometo no tardarme... pero tu prometeme que estaras solo conmigo eh?

Miroku: este que...

Sango: (separandose de el): no me digas que mientras me esperas te entretendras con otras eh?P...

Miroku: como crees... Sango... te esperare...

Sango: - desconfiaba de sus palabras pero asi y todo lo abrazo... sintio el calor de sus manos acariciando sus mejillas y luego su cabello... ella se sentia en los cielos... sabia su respuesta... pero prefirio hacerlo esperar.

(FIN FLASHBACK)

Kagome: Sango te felicito nn sabia que ustedes dos se gustaban- pero mi amig amostraba cara de preocupacion y melancolia...

Sango: no es tan sencillo Kagome, recuerda sus mañas, es un mujeriego nato.

Kagome se acerca a su amiga y se apoya en su espalda, como brindandole el soporte y el cariño que necesitaba...

KAgome: dale una oportunidad... quizas diga la verdad... no... dice la verdad...

Sango: soy tan simple... y el es... tan... guapo... trae a todas locas por el.. pq se metera conmigo si puede tener a la mejor mujer a su lado...

Kagome: pues eso es lo que quiere, a la mejor mujer... a ti...- le digo tocandole la punta de la nariz, lo cual ella sonrie.- dale una oportunidad, si te lastima, le partimos su mandarina en gajos y ya si?

Sango: nn gracias Kagome...

Alguien golpea la puerta ... mi corazon comienza a latir fuertemente... con todo me habia olvidado de la cita...

Sango: nn voy yo...- abre la puerta y se queda pasmada- OO eh... hola...

Sesshomaru: esta Kagome?

Kagome: Oo hola Sesshhomaru- estaba hermoso, esa era la palabra.. iba ataviado en un pantalon blanco con una camisa de igual color y ojotas del mismo tono... la camisa estaba desabotonada en su parte superior dejando ver sus pectorales... estaba realmente atractivo... muy sexy... no podia despegar mis ojos de el...

Sesshomaru me examina de arriba a bajo.. siento como un calor se apoderaba de mis mejillas...

Sesshomaru: anda vamonos.

Kagome. eh..O-o si... nos vemos sango...- Sango me hacia todo tipo de muecas...

Sango: adios Kagomecita...- me guiña un ojo y cierra la puerta...

Kagome: adonde vamos?

Sesshomaru no emitia sonido, caminada por los pasillos sin decir una sola palabra...

Kagome: Oo vas a estar asi todo el dia?

Sesshomaru: no sera sorpresa si te lo digo no?...

Kagome:uu esta bien... pero que conste... odio las sorpresas...- el sonrie y me mira por primera vez a los ojos...

Sesshomaru: a mi tampoco me gustan.

Nos fuimos al parque..habia un grupo importante de gente... globos, musica... niños... era el festival del orfanato de niñas anual... hace 2 años que vinieron de China, y necesitaban toda la ayuda posible, era la rpimera vez que Sesshomaru y yo asisitiamos

Sesshomaru: a los directivos del centro de estudiantes nos han invitado y debemos colaborar con este tipo de cosas...

Kagome. u.u pobres niñas... tan solitas en el mundo... se como se sienten...

Sesshomar; no seas egoista Kagome, tu tienes familia...ellas no..

KAgome: pero nunca me dieron articulo, siempre se olvidaban de mi... es como si fuera una huerfana...uu Sesshomaru me toma de la mano, me aprieta los dedos y me regala una reconfortante mirada...-lo se- me dice y camina conmigo tomado de la mano conmigo... iba encantada a su lado, cuando de repente nos topamos con ellos... el corazon me dio un vuelco... la vida se me derrumbaba, Sesshomaru se percato y apreto fuerte mi mano

Kikyo: vaya, hasta que viiste, pernse que no o harias...

Sesshomaru: pense q tu no vendras... pero mirate, tienes sangre en las venas Kikyo... Kikyo:¬¬ Inuyasha: hoo - hola Kagome

Kagome: nn hola- dije con una falsa sonrisa... no podia verlo mas... pero debia superar este dolor que me causaba..

Sesshomaru: este que... vamos...

Kagome:uu si.. vamos...

Inuyasha: nn podemos ir todos juntos no? que dicen?

Sesshomaru/Kikyo: ¬¬

Kagome: uu pues...

Kikyo: por mi no hay problema

Sesshomaru: por mi tampoco...

Inuyahsa: que bien! nn.

Los cuatro nos dirijimos al centro de la plaza... estaba lleno de gente, el acto se llevo a cabo... los niños abrieron con una cancion preciosa... eran niñas entre 3 y 10 años, muy pequeñas, muy necesitadas de afecto... eran preciosas... este era el tipo de reuniones donde la gente las veia y quizas las adoptaba... todos colaboramos con el orfanato.

Estaba pasandola bien, pese a la presencia de Inuyasha, pero Sesshomaru me contiene todo el tiempo y casi hace que me olvide de ello... la que no estaba bien era Kikyo... se sentia como enferma, los niños la aturdian y a veces se quedaba mirandolos con melancolia...

Inuyasha: amor que tienes?- le dice, nota que algo le pasa...

KIkyo: uu nada, es qeu... solo... me dan pena estas niñas...

Inuyasha: si, no se como puede una madre abandonar a su hijo...

Kikyo: y tu que diablos sabes que le pasa a una mujer en ese momento eh? que no piensas que quizas no quiere qeu su hijo crezca sin un padre y sin que lo señalen?

KAgome: OO

Sesshomaru: kikyo? uqe te pasa?

Inuyasha: que ocurre amor?

Kikyo. lo siento es que... no me siento muy bien... son... eeesos dias ... mejor me voy, si quieres quedate Inuyasha yo..- de repente uan niña choca con una niña de apeoximadamente 5 años... era preciosa, tenia los ojos miel preciosos, el cabello negro recogido en una pequeña coleta al cosatdo...

¿?: lo siento señorita...

Kikyo la miro hipnotizada...

Kikyo: no te preocupes pequeña...

¿?: nn

Kagome: hola... como te llamas muñeca?- la niña se voltea y me sonrie dulcemente, era realmente maravillosa

¿?: me dicen... soy Rin...

Kikyo: Rin... que nombre tan bontio... debo irme... lo siento Inuyasha...- se sale corriendo sin decir mas...

Inuyasha: espera... lo siento... Kikyo...- dijo y salio tras ella...

Sesshomaru miraba a la niña... no podia dejar de verla... estaba prendido de ella.

Rin: ustedes son novios?

Kagome: O/O este que-...

Sesshomaru:chiquilla insolente... como pregutnas esas cosas..

Rin: lo siento señor...

Kagome:¬¬ no seas desconsiderado es solo una pequeña...

Sesshomaru: esta bien lo siento...

Rin: nn

sesshomaru: O/O... bueno ya nos vamos no KAgome?

KAgome: pero... espera... Rin...

Rin: entiendo todos se van..uu

Kagome: quieres ir por helado?

Rin : de verdad?OO

Kagome: sip nn

Rin: claro! nn gracias señorita...

Kagome: llamame Kagome...

Sesshomaru: a mi seño Sesshomaru

Kagome: noseas grosero... el es Sesshomaru...

Rin. que bonito es...nn

Seshsomaru: este qeu...O/O...

Kagome: puedes llamarlo Sesshy?- le digo guiñando un ojo...

Rin: esta bien.. Sesshy-

Sesshomaru: no me digas asi,me haces sentir tonto...y...- Rin lo toma de la mano y le sonrie... Sesshomaru la mira asombrado y luego su rostro se relaja... Rin toma ahora de mi mano y nos encontramos caminando los tres y ella en el medio... iba feliz... y Sesshomaru tambien... esa niña lo tranquilizaba..

¿?: donde crees que vas escuincla?- grita una mujer... Rin al verla se oculta detras de Sesshomau y este la abraza con una mano...

Sesshomaru: qeu ocurre?

¿?: lo siento ella tiene que irse...- la toma del brazo y la jala..Rin comienza a llorar y agarrra la mano libre de SEsh.. ante tal accion Sesshomaru comienza a acumular odio en su rostro y dirijia miradas terrorificas a esa señora.

Sesshomaru: ¬¬ sueltela señora...- dijo como ordenandole...

¿?: esta niña siempre hace lo mismo, pertenece al orfanato debe regresar... vamos Rin ya no nos hagas esto tora vez... lo siento qes qeu es caprichosa y.,..

Kagome: solo le falta cariño, es eso y...

¿?: como sea, debemos irnos ya... vamos Rin no lo hagas mas dificil...

KAgome:uu adios Rin...

RIn: no... no me dejen... ella es mala... por favor... - dice meintars era levantada en brazos por la directora y ella zapateaba y lloraba... esa escena me rompia el alma, y mucho mas cuando ella grita...- no me dejes SEshhy!...

Sesshomaru abrio los ojos... eso le dolio... cerro los puños y los ojos...

Sesshomaru:vamonos Kagome...

Kagome: si...uu- ninguno hablo por el camino... esa niña en 5 minutos supo comprarnos, pero algo tenia Sesshomaru, el si estaba mal por ella... algo le pasaba...

Sesshomaru: mañana vendremos a verla... quieres...- me dice mientras me mira a los ojos...

KAgome: claro qeu si... - nos sonreimos y juntamos nuestras manos para seguir caminando... algo habia en esa niña... era especial... algo en ella toco a Sesshomaru, a mi, y hasta la mismisima Kikyo... debemos ayudarla...

Sesshomaru: hare lo que sea Kagome, lo que sea, para sacarla de ahi...

Continuara...


	10. Pastillas para no soñar 3 parte

**PASTILLAS PARA NO SOÑAR 2 PARTE..**

_Hay personas que pasan por nuestra vida y pasan desapercibidas a lo largo de los años… aves de paso que ni siquiera recordamos su nombre o rostro… no obstante hay personas que aunque las hemos visto solo un instante por una única vez en nuestra vida nos marcan de tal manera que transcurre el tiempo y jamas olvidaremos su rostro, olor, sonrisa.. Ojos.. Eso me había sucedió con Rin.. Me impacto de sobremanera esa niña, esa ternura infinita, esos ojos llenos de esperanza en un entorno tan desolador como lo es un orfanato. A Sesshomaru también lo había afectado, vaya saber porque motivo, o quizás sea el mismo motivo q a mi… simplemente consideración hacia el destino de la pobre niña de 5 años._

_Regresábamos al campus de la universidad en el coche de Sesshomaru, el iba muy raro, mas que de costumbre, la pequeña realmente le había afectado.. Mire su semblante, tan frio, tan distante.. Y por Dios tan hermoso… porque eso era, hermoso, sus facciones perfectamente delicadas y esos ojos ambarinos iguales a los de Inuyasha, pero incluso mas profundos que lo del ultimo… él inmediatamente nota que lo estaba observando y gira su rostro para mirarme, lo que hace que automáticamente me ponga roja como un tomate._

Sesshomaru: que tienes…

Kagome: emm nada.. n/n pq lo dices?

Sesshomaru: ¬¬ y porque me miras con esa cara?

Kagome: ¬¬ porque es la unica que tengo menso– le digo burlándome… de repente Sesshomaru hace una maniobra violenta y se sale de su carril, estacionando bajo un arbol. – QUE DIABLOS TE PASA HANYOUKAI! ESTAS LOCO?– le grito totalmente aterrada.

Sesshomaru detiene el auto, se safa del cinturón y se me acerca peligrosamente.. Tenia sus ojos clavados en los mios.. Mis nervios subian segundo a segundo, es mirada era inquisidora, mis mejillas estaban encendidas, por un momento sentí pánico.

Sesshomaru: no juegues con fuego Higurashi– me dijo seriamente

Kagome: ? Acaso estas demente?-

Sesshomaru: si vas a mirarme de esa manera mientras conduzco, podríamos tener un accidente fatal no lo crees?– dice sonriéndome

Kagome: erres un imbécil!– le digo mientras lo empujo, pero el me toma de las muñecas y me atrae violentamente a el.

Sesshomaru: tampoco hagas eso, a menos que no sepas medir las consecuencias-

Kagome: y cuales serian las consecuencias?– le digo desafiandolo… me besa de repente, sin previo aviso, sin mas nada que decir… por supuesto que no me opongo, esos labios eran dulces, sus besos intensos, la forma como me acariciaba el rostro mientras lo hacia… por favorrr como puedo estar tan confundida.. Cuando estoy con el, no existe nadie mas, el y yo.. Ese ser tan frio que parece no tener emocion alguna, sin embargo es fuego en estado puro, es comprension, es ternura cuando estamos solos… Dios… pq diablos no puedo enamorarme de Sesshomaru Hanyoukai y si de Inuyasha.. Eran el dia y la noche y sin embargo… y sin embargo…

Sesshomaru: estas pequeña… estas por ahora– dice sobre mis labios interrumpiendo el beso. Rapidamente se acomoda en su lugar se coloca el cinturón y vuelve a su pose de frialdad y seriedad.. Yo me quedo muda.. Sesshomaru es tan pasional y espontaneo.. Y luego regresaba a ser un tempano de hielo…

En diez minutos llegamos al estacionamiento del Campus, nos bajamos del auto y cada uno se dirigía a su correspondiente habitacion, claro que como todo caballero, sesshomaru ,e acompaño a la mía.

Sesshomaru: bueno llegamos.. Kagome ahí te ves…– dice y se da media vuelta

Kagome; O.o eh? Así sin más?– le digo totalmente decepcionada de vaya uno a saber que!, e inmediatamente se gira sobre sus pies

Sesshomaru: al menos que quieras que me quede no?– dijo de una forma tan seductora, totalmente desconocida hasta este entonces por mi.

Kagome:

¬¬ eres un maldito mañoso Sesshomaru– le recrimino y él se rie en buena gana como rara, epro muy rara vez lo hace. Se acerca a mi lentamente acorralandome contra la puerta de mi habitación.– sesh.. Sesshomaru– le digo titubeando.

Sesshomaru: shhh.. Callate Higurashi, no arruines el momento– me dice con los ojos cerrados mientras rota su nariz contra la mia muy dulcemente… no puedo evitar sonreirle.

Kagome: tonto– le digo cariñosamente sin dejar de observarlo, abre sus ojos, otra vez esos ojos.. Tan acogedores, tan perfectos, tan hermosos..– sesshomaru.. Tienes los ojos mas lindos que vi en mi vida– que? Lo dije en voz alta?.. Y si lo habia dicho sin pensar en voz alta, es se sorprende ante mi comentario y se sonroja.

Sesshomaru: ves? Cuando quieres puedes ser un encanto princesa..– me dice sonriente y yo lo beso.. Si lo beso, sin previo aviso, espontáneamente.. Sin pensar en que diablos hacía.. Me deje llevar por lo que sentía en ese insatnte y no podia evitar las ganas de besarlo.. El se encontraba absolutamente sorprendido ya que al principio no reacciono ante mis besos pero inmediatamente si… y de que manera!… me aprisiona contra la puerta, me tomaba fuertemente de la cintura, recorria con sus manos mi espalda, me mordia el labio inferior… eran besos desesperados, ansiosos, pasionales.. Que demonios me pasaba? No respondía ante Sesshomaru, perdia toda cordura ante él… de repente se suelta y se lanza de espaldas chocando contra la puerta que daba frente a la mia. Nos mirábamos uno al otro.. La respiración agitada.. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo.. Duramos asi cuanto? , no lo recuerdo pero no dejabamos de "estudiarnos".. El estaba tan nervioso como yo… le pasaba lo mismo que a mi.. Perdiamos el control el uno con el otro… de repente el comienza a reirse, sus risas se convirtieron en carcajadas que me contagiaron y nos encontramos ahí, muertos de risa doblados en el suelo.

Kagome: por favor ya me duele la panza jajaja-

Sesshomaru: eres tremenda Higurashi– dice incorporandose y tendiendome una mano para ayudarme– tienes planes para esta noche?– me dice ya serio nuevamente

Kagome: pues.. No, aun.

Sesshomaru: esta bien.. Esta noche ponte mas bella de lo que eres.. Iremos a cenar te parece?– sonrio ante la idea, la verdad me vendria muy bien pasar mas tiempo con el, asi lograba olvidar de una vez por todas a mi querido Inuyasha.

Kagome: de acuerdo.. A las 8 te parece?

Sesshomaru: ¬¬ desde cuando tu pones el horario?-

Kagome: ¬¬ a las 8 Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: como mande madame– dice y hace una reverencia y luego sonrie… – adios princesa…– dice mientras se va agitando una mano… entro a mi cuarto.. Me tiro a la cama.. Y sonrio como una imbécil…

De repente escucho que se abre mi puerta y al levantar la mriada tengo a mi querida amiga Sango mirandome con los ojos abiertos como plato…

Kagome: O.o y a ti que mosco te pico amiga?

Sango: O.O

Kagome: Sango?

Sango: O.O

Kagome: deja de hacerte la mensa y hablame que pasa!

Sango: no puedo creer el espectáculo que acabo de ver… Kagome Higurashi que lanzada eres!

Kagome: O/O Sango no es asi… es que bueno-

Sango: n.n yaa no te hagas la mensa que vi todo y dejamde decirte OMG amiga como te entiendo, como resistirte a tremeeeeendoo papazoote como Sesshomaru… quien diría eh?' con esa cara de serio bastante fogosito resulto no?-

Kagome: O/O YA SANGO PARALEEE!.

Sango: ayy Kagome no te hagas, no seas aguada amiga jajja.. Oye tienes planes para esta noche? Necesito que me ayudes amigaa… hoy Miroku quiere ir a cenar y no quiero ir sola con el..

Kagome: n.n acaso le tienes miedo?-

Sango: ¬¬ baka… no es eso es que… no lo se Kagome…

Kagome: hagamos algo.. Hoy salgamos tu, yo Sesshomaru y Miroku que te parece

Sango: n.n. harias eso por mi?– me dice con ojos de borreguito

Kagome: n_n Claro amigaaa por ti lo que sea…

Sango: eres lo máximo Higurashi… oye.. Pero que dira Sesshomaru?

Kagome: me vale gorro jajajajjaa

Mientras en la rectoria de la universidad, Sesshomaru se encontraba en la oficina esperando al Rector mientras bebía un café y pensaba en que absolutamente jamás hubiese imaginado que le pase lo que le pasara con Kagome… esa niña que beso alguna vez por rencor, por desamor hacia su amada Kikyo… se sonreía al recordar las caras de kagome cuando se enojaba, cuadno sonreía, cuando estaba triste y cuando lloraba.. Tan dulce, tan bella… tan autentica y tan diferente a lo que era de su hermana mayor.. Kagome.. Quen sabe, quizás en algun futuro no tan lejano llegue a ocupar por completo mi corazón…

?: permiso… ahh.. Eres tu– entra ella, la mujer que le sacaba sus suspiros mas profundos, la que lo hirió tanto en el pasado y son embargo sueña con algun futuro con ella.

Sesshomaru: disculpa si mi presencia te molesta Kikyo.. Perdon por existir-

Kikyo: ¬¬ exagerado.. Buscaba al rector lo has visto?-

Sesshomaru: no, el me cito a esta hora en su despacho y lo estoy esperando.

Kikyo: que extraño.. A mi tambien me cito a esta hora.. Que querra con nosotros?

Sesshomaru: ¬¬ convengamos que somos el presidente y vice del centro de estudaintes, todo lo consulta con nosotros.

Kikyo: baka.. ¬¬… oye.. Asi que sales con Kagome?– pregunta la morena haciendose la tonta lo cual causa mucha risa en Sesshomaru– de que te ries imbécil?-

Sesshomaru: eres tan predecible Querida… es obvio que estas celosa no?

Kikyo: ja! Por favor celosa de ti?'… de Kagome? Jajajajjajja por favor Sesshomaru mirate… no eres hombre suficiente para mi… Inuyasha es el hombre que necesito, el hombre que sabe satisfacerme en todo sentido– dicho esto sesshomaru la acorrala contra la pared dejando a Kikyo totalmente en jaque mate– que haces?-

Sesshomaru: no decias lo mismo hace un par de años… en mi cama.. No lo recuerdas?– le decia en el oido muy sensualmente– jajaja mirate si no te he tocado un solo pelo y estas temblando.

Kikyo: con esas palabras a Kagome idiota a mi no me ves mas la cara de imbecil yo..– no termina de hablar cuando Sesshomaru le coloca un dedo en sus labios… los acaricia, acaricia el rostro y Kikyo cierra los ojos disfrutando de los mimos de su amado Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru de repente la suelta y se rie a arcajadas.. Kikyo no entendía que demonios le ocurrió

Kikyo: acaso te volviste loco Sesshomaru? De que te ries?

Sesshomaru: jajaja de ti Kikyo… de ti.. Eres patética…

Kikyo: tu eres un cinico infeliz

Sesshomaru: pero te puedo reconocelo…– le dice guñandole un ojo,

En ese instante ingresa el rector a la habitación mientras Kikyo se acomodaba en una silla y sesshomaru servia una taza de café ofreciéndole a la morena y otra al anciano.

Rector: bien, lo que tengo para ofrecerles les cambiara la vida muchachos… solo no tarden en darme su respuesta– dijo el hombre de gafas enormes a dos muchachos totalmente desconcertados..

La noche llego, Kagome se encontraba sumamente nerviosa por su primera cena con sesshomaru, pero le tranquilizaba que Sango y Miroku los acompañaria.. Vestia un solero negro corto, zapatos de tacon alto, el cabello suelto con ondas, maquillada como para matar, según su amiga.

Sango: kagomecita… sessh se caera de espaldas cuando te vea.. Jaja oye le dijiste que ibamosjuntos?

Kagome: sip.. Y no me contesto el mensaje..

Sango: crees que se enojo?-

Miroku: yo las mataria sin dudas jajaja.

Sango: ¬¬

Kagome: no creo.. Pero bien si no viene saldremos los tres de acuerdo?

Sango : n.n

Miroku: ¬¬

De repente golpean la puerta y los tres saltan asustados.. Miroku y sango se sentaron en la cama de Kagome y ella se mira al espejo una vez mas para luego abrir la puerta y encontrarse con tremendo espectáculo llamado Sesshomaru Hanyoukai… tenia unos pantalones oscuros, una camisa blanca desabotonada y saco haciendo juego.. Se veía absolutamente increíble y Kagome no podía dejar de mirarlo..

Sesshomaru: ¬¬ que? Acaso tengo monos en la cara?

Kagome: emmm nada olvidalo.. Llegas tarde..

Sesshomaru: peeeerdooonnn… es que estaba tratando de llamar al restaurante para avisar que seremos 4 en lugar de dos, disculpa mi tardanza por un cambio de planes de utlimo momento..

Miroku: si molestamos no vamos y ya eh…

Sesshomaru: perfecto… nos vamos Kagome…

Kagome: ¬¬ olvidalo… o nos vamos los 4 o te vas a cenar solo… elige..

Sesshomaru: ¬¬ d acuerdo

Todos salieron del cuarto y kagome se quedo para atrás.. Agarro su cartera las llaves y mientras cerraba la habitacion sintio alguien detrás, al girarse se encontro con esos ojos color miel que la miraban amenazantes

Kagome: yaaaa… lo siento. Se lo prometi a Sango.. No seas malito por favorrr…– le dije poniendo mi mejor cara de lastima a sabiendas que el no se resistiría a eso.. Un momento.. Estaba chantajeando a Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru me tomo de la barbilla y me miro con seriedad directamente a los ojos.. Me estudiaba por completo.. Pero yo no desviaba la mirada… no cedería…

Sesshomaru: no volví para recriminar nada… solo vine a decirte lo hermosa que estas, eso…– me suelta la barbilla y comienza a caminar mientras yo me quedo como roca ..tonta ..

* * *

><p><p>

Llegamos a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad… estaba lleno, pero sesshomaru hablo con el encargado que nos tenía las mesas reservadas, en primera fila donde se iba a desarrollar un espectáculo..

Sesshomaru: el encargado es amigo de mi padre, siempre solíamos comer aca cuando nos visitaba.. Cosa que casi no ocurre…– dice en sarcásticamente… el lugar era perfecto, super elegante, mucha gente, pero era agradable, comienzo a mirar el lugar y noto que alguien estaba mirandome.. No podia creer lo que mis ojos veian.. Ahí estaban, de tooodos los restaurantes en la ciudad, de todos las noches justo hoy ahora y aca tienen que estar los dos.. Tomados de la mano, ella hablaba, estaba de espaldas a mi asi que no tenia idea que su querido novio estaba como encendido mirandome a los ojos… ayy Dios esos ojos!

De repente Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que estaba nerviosa y me toma la mano.. Yo lo miro asombrada y el me devuelve la mirada como consolándome, como diciendome calma, todo estará bien… mi querido Sesh.. Le sonrio agradeciendole.. El se voltea con una copa en la mano y levanta en direccion a la mesa de Kikyo e Inuyasha… Inu lo imita y Kikyo se voltea dandose cuenta de nuestra presencia y nos saluda…

Sango: y cuando parecía ser todo tan perfecto….– dice con una mueca en el rostro

Kagome: n_n´ Sango…..

Miroku: que raro… Inuyasha me dijo que se quedaría hoy en la habitación estudiando ,– replica pensativo

Sango: todos podemos tener un cambio de planes de ultimo momento..

Miroku. Jaja tu pq no conoces a Inuyasha– le dice burlonamente mientras Sango le lanza una de sus miradas asesinas.

Sesshomaru: todo debe ser agendado previamente, hasta las salidas con su novia.– dice casi sobervio bebiendo una copa de vino

Kagome: si me disculpan, tengo que ir al baño… me acompañas Sango?

Miroku: sueña Kagome… esta señorita me concedera el honor de bailar esta noche conmigo que dices?– y sango se pone roja de pies a cabeza y me mira.. Yo le sonrió, sabia que se moria por bailar una pieza lenta con el, pq aunque no lo reconozca, Miroku le podía mas de lo que ella misma imaginaba.

Kagome: ok… ire sola, Sesshomaru no me extrañes n.n

Sesshomaru: ¬¬

* * *

><p>El mendigo baño gracias a Dios quedaba a solo 5 mesas de nosotros y no tenía que pasar por la mesa de mi adorada hermana e Inuyasha… me metí al baño, no había nadie, me mire al espejo… que poca cosa era comparada con Kikyo.. Era tan logico que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru arrastraran la cobija por ella… era fina delicada, tan perfecta.. Aunque no dejaba de ser una desgraciada que jugaba con dos hermanos que tenían un corazón de oro.. Que injusticiaaaa.!<p>

Me meto al baño y sigo pensando en lo afortunada que era mi querida hermana, envidiandola sanamente, o no?.. Que haría yo si tuviera a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru muertos conmigo?… no sabria a quien elegir obviamente jajaja n/n ay Kagome en que cosas pensabas en ese entonces… ahora años despues, las cosas son tan diferentes, si tan solo hubiese sido mas inteligente, hubiese visto las cosas como son en esa época.. Pero bueno, me estoy adelantando a los hechos.. Sigamos… sali del baño y no me di cuenta que había alguien mas ahí.. Cuando de pronto al mirarme al espejo veo a esta persona recostada en la puerta del baño

Kagome: que haces aquí en el baño de damas, Inuyasha estas loco?- dijo, mientras el avanza y me toma de los hombros atrayéndome a si mismo, dejando solamente un leve espacio entre nosotros..

Inuyahsa. si estoy loco, muy loco, enfermo si te gusta- etsaba enfadado, sus ojos no eran los mismos y comence a tener miedo..

Inuyasha: no te dejare, no para que vuelvas con el... tu no ... no le perteneces... Kagome...- dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al mio, me besa la frente mientras susurra- tu no puedes estar con el... tu eres para mi Kagome... tu eres mia...

Kagome: no soy propiedad de nadie y menos tuya Inuyasha- dije separandome bruscamente de él- asi que si no te mueves gritare.

Inuyasha. claro... como no lo vi.. lo haces para vengarte de mi verdad? y de Kikyo no es asi.

Kagome: por favor Inuyasha escúchate... yo venganza? ni siquiera conozco esa palabra... no se quien te crees para decirme eso...

Inuyasha: tu no puedes estar con el!

Kagome: y que si estoy con el?

Inuyasha: me muero kagome... me muero al saber que el pueda tomarte las manos, besarte abrazarte, estar contigo, respirar el mismo aire... tu eres..Kagome- me acerca a mi y me toma las manos- eres todo para mi... Kagome ya no puedo ni siquiera besar a Kikyo... pq pienso en ti... su cara se transforma en la tuya y yo no quiero seguir asi, engañandola y engañandome a mi mismo... -

Kagome: me duele... me duele estar asi contigo y saber qeu no eres para mi- el me calla con un corto beso.. luego me mira a los ojos..

Inuyasha: soy solo para ti...te amo...– y profundiza el beso… yo ya no puedo resistirme, me dejo llevar por esos labios que había soñado durante 4 largos años, los añoraba, necesitaba.. No me importaba nada, que pudieran cacharnos en cualquier momento, que la misma Kikyo entrase y viera tremenda escena… nada me importaba… solo estabaa ahí, disfrutando de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo….

* * *

><p><p>

Habremos tardado unos 10 minutos, el salió primero para disimular y que no se dieran cuenta aunque yo apostaba todo que a Sesshomaru le caería la ficha sin dudar… sali con las mejillas encendidas y para mi sorpresa note que no había nadie en mi mesa… Gracias a Dios, pensé… me sente y respire profundo tratando de tranquilizar los latidos de mi corazón.. Veo disimuladamente la mesa donde estaban mi hermana e Inuyasha, pero solo se encontraba el, mirandome y sonriendome ya descaradamente, yo le devolvi la sonrisa… nadie nos veia, donde estaban todos¡?.. Comence a ver la pista de baile y ahí estaban miroku y Sango bailando aun, jamás notaron mi ausencia y la de Inuyasha.. Pero y Sesshomaru?.. Oigan… esperen un momento.. Kikyo tampoco estaba… no podia ser cierto que… Noooo… de ninguna manera.. Uyyy… sentia que me hervía la sangre, como podía Sesshomaru hacerme una cosa asi y… ay Kagome Higurashi eres una tonta.. Estas enfadada por lo que tu mismo acabas de hacer?.. Si.. Y celosa… porque?… bueno si me gustaba Sesshomaru, era ademas de extremadamente atractivo, caballero, generoso, a veces se ponía pesado, podría tener uncaracter de mil demonios, pero, en el fondo.. Era una persona bondadosa, todo detrás de esa coraza.

Cuando ya mi molestia era evidente, aparecen en escena Miroku y Sango y se sientan exhaustos en la mesa,

Sango: y esa cara Kagome?– me pregunta mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Kagome: nada u.u

Miroku: n.n para no tener nada si que te ves enfadada Kagomecita eh jajajjaa

Kagome: ¬¬

Miroku: u.u bueno pero no te enojes….–

Sango: oye.. Donde esta Sesshomaru?– me pregunto por lo bajo– aun no regreso del "baño" jeje.. No te parece coincidencia que tampoco la "princesa" no haya regresado?– me lo dice pícaramente y yo la miro fijamente como queriendo asesinarla a ella o a quien sea.– tampoco me mires así amiga jajaja. ¬¬

Kagome: u.u tu crees que ellos están juntos..– dije con la voz casi entrecortada.. Que hipócrita me sentía, no podía creer que sienta que me esta traicionando cuando acabo de hacer lo mismo… sentía náuseas, asco… de repente veo que ingresa Sesshomaru al salón, como siempre, frío distante como si no hizo nada malo… muy por el contrario por otra entrada, ingresa Kikyo, totalmente nerviosa y colorada, tal cual como yo había regresado hace unos minutos atrás… entonces es verdad… estaban juntos u.u

Sesshomaru: ¬¬ y pq me miran con esa cara?– pregunta irritado

Kagome: que ocurre Seshy? Pq tan a la defensiva ¬¬-

Sesshomaru: estas molesta Kagome?

Kagome: noo para nada.. Debría estarlo?– y no me contesto mas… nos trajeron la cena, en donde Miroku era el protagonista de la noche, nos cntaba anécdotas, chistes y demas… Sesshomaru permanecía serio, sin mutarse y yo totalmente arrepentida de haberme encontrado con Inuyasha en el baño..

* * *

><p>Finalizada la cena la banda vuelve a tocar.. Miroku se arrodilla ante Sango ofreciéndole su mano para bailar y ella acepta gustosa… Inuyasha y kikyo también se dirijeron a la pista y bailan un tema lento… yo estaba ahí mirando mis manos, totalmente metida en un mar de confusiones que me tenían angustiada… amaba a Inuyasha, no podia negarlo.. Pero Sesshomaru, no se… me atraía mucho, me trataba como una reina pero no me amaba… el amaba a Kikyo… entonces que pretendia yo? Tener a los dos hermanos peleandose por mi? Que los dos me amen y no sepa con quien quedarme?… listo, despues de todo no soy tan diferente a Kikyo…<p>

Sesshomaru: ven vamos– dice poniendose de pie

Kagome: eh? Adonde?– le pregunto confundida

Sesshomaru: ¬¬ a la var platos… a bailar tonta.. O a poco pretendes que me ponga de rodillas como el dominado de Miroku?-

Kagome: ¬¬ de acuerdo pero tampoco me trates asi…

Comenzamos a bailar el tema lento… yo estaba nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca mio… y atrás sentía como la mirada de Inuyasha me carcomía … mire a Sesshomaru, estaba tranquilo, serio… de repente su mirada se encuentra con la mia y se le dibuja media sonrisa..

Seshomaru: estas rara.. Te ocurre algo?-

Kagome: no… bueno.. Donde estabas Sesshomaru?.. Pq desapareciste?– lo dije sin pensarlo y automaticamente mis mejillas se encendieron

Sesshomaru: apa… a que se debe esa pregunta?.. Acaso estas celosa? Crees que me desapareci por ahí con Kikyo?– cuando lo dijo deje de respirar… como es posible que sepa lo que estoy pensando? O mas bien… era verdad entonces?

Kagome: bueno yo… no quiero decir eso pero, bueno…

Sesshomaru: princesa.. Un día un gran maestro dijo

**_Si lo que quieres es vivir cien años_**

**_No pruebes los licores del placer._**

**_Si eres alérgico a los desengaños_**

**_Olvídate de esa mujer. _**

Kagome: y entonces? Que quieres decir con eso…

Sesshomaru me toma de la barbilla y me mira fijamente a los ojos…

Sesshomaru: simplemente que esta noche es para nosotros princesa… deja de ver fantasmas donde no los hay…– me dijo y me besa suave y dulcemente… yo no podia ni concentrarme ni disfrutar ese beso pq en primer lugar estabamos en un lugar lleno de gente y segundo, estaba Inuyasha, observando con dolor…

**_Deja pasar la tentación_**

**_Dile a esa chica que no llame más_**

**_Y si protesta el corazón_**

**_En la farmacia puedes preguntar:_**

**_¿tiene pastillas para no soñar?_**

Seguía diciendo Sesshomaru, palabras grandes, sabias, que no comprendia en ese instante por estar tonta y erradamente enamorada de la persona equivocada… que ciega fui..


	11. Compartiendo las mismas lagrimas

_**¡"Compartiendo las mismas lagrimas"**_

_En la Naturaleza humana, las cosas a veces se nos salen de las manos, y los sentimientos o instintos segun el caso no?Pues en el smio sin dudas eran sentimientos, nunca me dejaba llevar por el momento y nunca lo volvere a hacer ...esa noche hubiese deseado no asistir al encuentro con Inuyasha, pero no pude resistirme a esa idea de verlo... de estar con el solos unos minutitos... solo para mi..._

_regresabamos de la pista de baile y nos sentamos en nuestros correspondientes lugares..._

Sesshomaru: te ocurre algo Kagome? Te veo rara...

Kagome: estoy bien... no te preocupes...

Sesshomaru. en serio Kagome que te pasa?-

Kagome: nada... pq? deberia pasarme algo?

Sesshomaru: .OO no solo preguntaba si estabas bien y...

Kagome: deberia estar molesta por algo? o por alguien?...

Sesshomaru/ que te pasa? pq actuas de esa manera?

Kagome: estoy bien, no me ocurre nada... oye Sesshomaru ya me entro el sueñito,nos vamos?

Sesshomaru: si como sea... vamonos...- dijo algo molesto, aunque indiferente, pareciese como si realmente deseara irse de ese lugar... y siSango tenia azóny se encontró con Kikyo? y si planeaban un encuentro?... No sabia porque pero la sola idea hacia que se me hierva la sangre ... sentia celos? No lo sabia, pero me molestaba subitamente... oh Sesshomaru uqe me has hecho para que no pueda dejar de sentir tanta culpa al estar con Inuyasha... será que realmetne has llegado a mi corazon?..

Kagome: uu si asi lo deseas... vamos...

Sesshomaru: tu quieres marcharte... no soy yo...

Kagome: Oo entonces si te digo que quiero quedarme te quedas conmigo?

Sesshomaru: quien te entiende, me acabas de decir que tienes sueño y quieres irte, pues bien, nos vamos, si quieres nos quedamos, pero no me tomes de juguete Kagome me lo dice en una forma tan sería que me causa mucha gracia- Oo y ahora que tienes?

Kagome: nn nada Sesshomaru... perdoname es que son mis fantasmas nada mas... quedemos un momento mas si? Bueno si lo deseas...

Sesshomaru. esta bien... nos quedamos... pero con una condicion...

Kagome: nn si la que quieras

Sesshomaru: que cantes...

Kagome: O/O no Sessh yo...

Sesshomaru: lo haras...- Sesshomaru se levanta y va con el animador, comienzan a hablar y me señalan.. el animador muy feliz viene hacia mi y me da el microfono.

animador: Bien señoras y señores, no me habia percatado de tan hermoso angel que estaba por aqui... me conto un pajarito que posee una de las voces mas dulces del mundo, asi que señoras y señores, con ustedes... KAgome Higurashi...

Kagome:u/u que pena...

Miroku: vamos Kagome animate, tu cantas bien bonito...

Sango: vamos KAgome- ka-go-me ... vamos todos animarla!

todos: KA-GO-ME! KA-GO-ME!

Kikyo: uqe tontos, ni que fuera para tanto

Inuyasha: Kikyo no seas mala, nn Kagome canta bien bonito

Kikyo: como siempre sales a su defensa.

Inuyasha: pq tengo razon y no me gustas que siemrpe denigres a Kagomecita, ella es muy talentosa y es una gran mujer...

Kikyo: si jaja, mujer... es solo una niña... y la estan agigantando, luego se va a creer la muy muy y quien la frena... ella sera una excelente doctora, como lo somos todos en mi famila... tiene la inteligencia y la educacion correcta y no quiero que de ninguna manera se desvie...

Inuyasha: el que se exprese cantando y lo haga bien no significa que descuide su carrera y mucho menos que se "des-vi-e" como dices, creo que la hace ams completa... es un arte Kikyo y ella tiene talento para esto... tu como su hermana deberias apoyarla en el canto, lo hace muy bien... y lo sabes...

Kikyo: jamas Inuyasha, jamas apoyaría en una cosa como esta a Kagome... ella no deshonrrará a la familia... pq la quiero no voy a hacerlo... tan solo mira a Sesshomaru... se deleita viendola...

Inuyasha: si tienes razón, Sesshomaru la apoya en esto del canto... (maldito Sesshomaru infeliz quieres ganarte a MI kagomecita )

kikyo: (Kagome...uu hay Sesshomaru... de verdad te gusta Kagome?)...

animador: bueno kagome... que cancion cantaras

kagome: bueno yo...

Sesshomaru: yo se cual... canta "Y sin embargo te quiero"...

Kagome: u.u esta bien (pq tiene que ser esa uu)

**_Me lo dijeron mil veces, mas yo nunca quise poner atención. Cuando vinieron los llantos ya estabas muy dentro de mi corazón._**  
><strong><em>Te esperaba hasta muy tarde, ningún reproche te hacía;<em>**  
><strong><em>lo más que te preguntaba era que si me querías.<em>**  
><strong><em>Y bajo tus besos en la "madrugá", sin que tú notaras la cruz de mi angustia, solía cantar:<em>**  
><strong><em>Te quiero más que a mis ojos, te quiero más que a mi vida , más que al aire que respiro y más que a la madre mía.<em>**  
><strong><em>Que se me paren los pulsos si te dejo de querer,<em>**  
><strong><em>que las campanas me doblen si te falto alguna vez.<em>**  
><strong><em>Eres mi vida y mi muerte, te lo juro, compañero no debía de quererte, no debía de quererte y sin embargo te quiero<em>**

**_Sesshomaru gozaba cada vez que cantaba, le gustaba como lo hacia, se sonreia y me miraba con esos ojos maravi_**llosos... no entendia que era lo que realmente podria a llegar a sentir por mi, por momentos tenia miedo, pero luego su dulce sonrisa y su mirada a veces fria, me llenaba de una nueva esperanza...

Sesshomaru. eres increible, realmente serias una excelente cantante

Kagome: n/n

Miroku: no seas timida kagome, es verdad,deberias considerarlo...

Sango. nn seras muy famosa

Kagome./ ya basta son tonterias de Sesshomaru...- el me toma la mano y me la besa

Sesshomaru: no son tonterias mias , es verdad.

Kagome: O/O

Sango: n/n que galan...

Miroku: oye no crees que es bastanet tarde, deberiamos regresar no?

Sango:uu la taba pasando tan bonito, pero si tienes razon, aunque sea sabado, mañana debemos levantarnos temprano, tenemos mucho por estudiar... debemos estar a las 8 de lamañana en ña biblioteca.. quisiera dormir todo el dia...

Miroku: nn no seas asi, asi es la vida universitaria no?

Sango: que ni que... Sesshomaru , Kagome nos vamos?

Kagome: si...

Sesshomaru; adelantense ustedes, yo iré luego con Kagome

Miroku: nn por mi nohay drama.

Kagome: no me gusta dejarte a solas con Miroku

Sango: nn ya ni te preocupes, sabes que si llega a intentar algo.. lo pongo como camote...

Miroku:OO ejem... bueno sanguito nos vamos?

Sango: si.. adios chicos, Kagome te espero en el cuarto tenemos muucho que hablar no?

Kagome: claro en un momento iré Sango nos vemos Miroku.. gracias por venir con nosotros

Miroku: nn el placer es mio señorita Kagome..

Miroku y Sango se retiran, mientras me quedaba pasmada mirandolos, hacian una hermosa pareja me encantaba y se notaba que Miroku de verdad queria a Sango...

Sesshomaru: Kagome quiero hablarte de algo..

Kagome (pensando) :(ay nO! por dios me muero de nervios, tranquila Kagome... vamos tu puedes...) si dime sessh- me toma las manos y me mira a los ojos, empiezo, me sudan las manos, me tiembla el alma

Sesshomaru: es que yo... Kagome... tu eres especial para mi... lo sabes no?

Kagome:O/O bueno.. tu.. tambien lo eres... pero..

Sesshomaru: no quisiera por nada del mundo que te lastimen y siempre te protegere, pase lo que pase, este donde este..

Kagome: no entiendo... Sesshomaru..

Kikyo: miren quienes estan aqui...

Kagome hola hermana...

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha...

Kikyo. bella reunion como siempre, nos vamos Inuyasha...

Inuaysha: n.n

Kagome: n/n

Sesshomaru: Kagome vamos si, mañana seguiremos charlando...

Kikyo: u.u adios kagome cuidate...Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru: u/u adios Kikyo...-

Con Sesshomaru no s marchamos del lugar, Kikyo e Inuyasha tambien lo hicieron pero tomamos rumbos diferentes, para evitar problemas... Sesshomaru me toma la mano y cmaina silencioso a mi lado... decido romper ese incomodo silencio...

Kagome: gracias por esta velada, la apse muy lindo- Sesshomaru me toma de la barbilla y me acerca gentilmente, mientras posa sus labios sobre los mios... que maravillosa sensacion... estar asi era increible, pero no podia entender como pude acumular y crear estos sentimientos hacia Sesshomaru cuando amo ams que a nadie a Inuyasha... de repente sus besos fueron mas apasionados... me aprisiono contra su pecho suavemente...

Sesshomaru: kikyo...- dijo casi inaudible... un susurro, pero lo note... me separe dolorosamente de el... no podia creerlo...con todo el dolor del mundo, lo abofetee... no podia imaginar que me besara y prensara en el... nunca...pense que doleria

Kagome: jamas vuelvas a besarme y pensar en ella... eso nunca...ç

Sesshomaru:uu lo siento yo...

Hui despavorida a mi cuarto... no queria creer lo que paso... me dolia el corazon... pq dolia? No pude enamorarme de Sesshomaru... no quiero decirlo en voz alta, pero ya poseia sentimientos fuertes hacia el... mi sessh.  
>Estaba en mi cuarto no podia dejar de temblar, el beso de Sesshomaru era para Kikyo, no para mi, el amaba a Kikyo definitivamente... decidi ir a ver a Inuyasha...<p>

Kagome: donde diablos esta mi celular... aqui esta...- marco su numero y espero nerviosamente a que no me de el contestador...

Inuyasha: Kagome...

Kagome: hola.. este que yo... bueno...

Inuyasha:que ocurre que hizo el infeliz !#/#&/!#=##==.

KAgome:nada, el nunca haria nada mala.. solo quiero verte.. nos vemos en el jardin?

Inuyasha: u.u que bien... pero cambio de planes... vente a mi cuarto

kagome: Oo yo...bueno...

Inuyasha: no esoty bien, ha pasado algo... bueno quizas sea para mejor pero... te necesito Kagome,...

Kagome: esta bien esperame-  
>Con todo el nerviosismo del grupo, me cruce sigilosamente al ala norte de la universidad, nadie estaba un sabado a la noche, hasta que lllegue a la habitacion 416... temble, golpee la puerta y el me habrio<p>

Inuyasha: hola Kagome- habia llorado, tenia lso ojos rojos, sin embargo mostraba una dulce sonrisa...

Kagome: Oo uqe paso?-

Pase al cuarto y me sente en el escritorio, el gentilmente me preparo mi bebida favorita, limonada y se sento a mi lado

kagome: ya dime que ocurrio

Inuyasha: Kikyo me dejo.  
>La limonada salio disparada de mi nariz como si fuera un surtidor de nafta... no podia creer...<p>

KAgome: O/O perdon es que... no puede ser... ella ... ella te ama- golpea la pared fuertemene

Inuyasha. esta confundida, y ademas le ofrecieron un intercambio por 3 meses... a España para el otro año... diablos...- le dolia, eso significaba que jugaba conmigo,,,

Kagome: uu no se pq me dices esto... tu querias que fuera asi no?  
>inuyasha rapidamente se voltea... se arrodilla frente a mi y me toma las manos<p>

Inuyasha: princesa, no es eso, es que fue todo tan rapido que no pude decirle nada, me golpeo el orgullo, se que esto me conviene, pues, puedo... bueno... estar junto a ti...

Kagome: uu no es tan facil, los perjuicios, quedira mi familia, la tuya? Que no piensas en Sesshomaru... no, yo no puedo...- Inuyasha vuelve a golpear la pared y las lagrimas se asoman por sus ojos...

Inuyasha: a ese no me lo nombres... me dejo por el... por el... se largan juntos...

Kagome: OO que? Pero... como si... no...- comenze a pensar en ese beso... el pensaba en Kikyo en ese momento... no en mi...

Inuyasha: se van juntos a España. Y ella dijo que no puede asegurarme que no pase nada con Sesshomaru, pq aun sentia cosas por el y el por ella, por eso decidio terminar conmigo, para que no me vean la cara de tonto

Kagome (pensado) (Uu hay inuyasha eres ingenuo, hace tiempo que te ven al cara)  
>Por algun motivo me dolia lo de Sesshomaru, pq realmente pensaba que el podria alejar a Inu de mi corazon, me equivoque... tonta kagome!... las lagrimas se hicieron presente, e Inuyasha se acerca a mi... me toma las manos y se las lleva a su rostro...<p>

Inuyasha: Kagome no llores por el... no lo hagas... dejame...- me seca las lagrimas- muestrame esa gran sonrisa, esa que hace que me derrita si?-

Kagome: no! no puedo...Mientes Inuyasha, solo para jugar conmigo mientes! Sesshomaru no es asi...- me salgo de la habitacion, no podia, no lo creeía.  
>Desesperadamente sali en busca de Sesshomaru, comenze a temer, pq el queria decirme algo... esas palabras... me protegeria y cuidaria de mi pase lo que pase, entonces.. ¿volvera con kikyo?... no puede ser cierto, esto era una alucinación de Inuyasha; uan mentira... Sesshomaru tiene razon, el solo quiere jugar con msi sentimientos, quiere separarme de él... corrri por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitacion, sin pedir permiso, sin golpear entre en ella...<p>

kagome: no esta.. donde podra estar-

* * *

><p>Comenze mi busqueda y sin exito regrese a mi cuarto, cuando me dirijia al mismo, vi que estaba Kikyo frente a su cuarto con alguien, me escondi detras de una columna, y lo vi, era Sesshomaru... podia oirlos...<p>

Sesshomaru: estas segura de lo que has hecho kikyo?

Kikyo. me muero de miedo Sesshomaru, pero que quieres que haga?... no puedo engañar mas a Inuyasha, yo lo quiero mucho...

Sesshomaru: lo amas

Kikyo: no lo se... pero prefiero... dejarlo... no quiero verlo sufrir... no.. no me lo permito... ademas... tu...siempre pienso en ti Sesshh

Sesshomar: y yo en ti...- se acerca a ella e intenta besarla

Kikyo: no... Sesshomaru que haya dejado a Inuyasha no significa uqe me arroje a tus brazos... necesito tiempo...

Sesshomaru: pero le dijiste a Inuyasha que lo dejabas por mi...

Kikyo: en parte es verdad... dame tiempo... necesito estar sola... de todas formas pasaremos mucho tiempo en españa jutnos... no se que pasara, pero preferi dejarlo...

sesshomaru: falta aun para el viaje pero s, debo arreglaro todo antes de irme

Kikyo: debes arreglar asuntos con kagome verdadd

Sesshomaru: a ella no la metas en esto... ella es inocente en este lio...

Kikyo: juegas con ella... la enamoraste... a sabiendas que me a quien amas es a mi...

Sesshmaru:uu noes tan asi... yo...en realidad...- se sonrie- es muy dulce Kiyko... como lo eras tu, quizas eso me enamoro de ella

Kikyo: OO

Sesshomaru: es un decir... a los asuntos qeu me referia es a Rin...

Kikyo: u.u eso es... bueno... cuenta conmigo para lo que sea...

Sesshomaru:Oo desde cuando eres caritativa con los niños?

Kikyo: ... es que... no me gusta ver sufrir a los niños, uu menos a una huerfana... es triste...

Sesshomaru: nn

Kikyo:Oo y ahora que mosco te pico?

Sesshomaru: nn hablas como la Kiyko que conoci una vez...

Kikyo:O/O...n.n eres un tonto.  
>Sesshomaru no se resite y la besa, ella se deja llevar por ese gran amor que sentia por el... era verdad... Inuyasha no mentia... los deje solos y volvi con Inuyasha... pq no podia pasar por mi cuarto... no por ese pasillo, no verlos... no... nunca mas.<br>Inuyasha estaba en el pasillo sentado en el suelo... cuando me ve me regala una melancolica mirada.  
>Inuyasha: no los viste no?- con todo mi dolor me arrojo al suelo y a sus brazos, el me carga en sus brazos y me acaricia los cabellos, como tratando de tranquilizarme... no pida, dolia... pq dolia? sera posible qeu me haya enamorado de Sesshomaru y lo perdi? que digo... jamas lo tuve... no puedes perder algo que nunca tuviste...<p>

Kagome: lo siento Inu... debi creerte, debí confiar en ti, soy una tonta como pude permitir que algo asi ocurra? Jugo conmigo... el...

Inuyasha: shhh. Tranquila, llora todo lo que quieras, recuerda que existe una justicia divina, el la pagará...

Kagome: uu no...yo quiero que sea feliz...

Inuyasha: a costa nuestra...

Kagome:uu

Inuyasha: eres demasiado buena...ven... – me toma de la mano y entramos a su cuarto... me siento en su cama y miro como me acerca un pañuelo, mientras gentilmente me seca las lagrimas...

Kagome: pq haces esto?

Inuyasha: pq te quiero ... y aunque sufras por otro, yo te apoyare para que deje de doler... estare a tu lado kagomecita...

kagome: ya no duele tanto... no si estas conmigo...- el se sienta a mi lado y me mira a los ojso.. acaricia mi rostro mientars acuno el mismo en sus manos...- te amo Inuyasha... no sabes cuanto.  
>Inuyasha sonrie y me besa... suavemente, tiernamente... era maravilloso... el dolor aun estaba ahi, pero era como si el pudiera curar mis heridas... me besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, sus manos recorrian mi espalda y mis manos reclamaban acariciar su rostro... como si fuera casi naturalmente, me recuesta en la cama y continua besandome, bajando lentamente hacia el cuello, en donde experimentaba yo sensaciones nunca antes vividas...<p>

Inuyasha: me gustas aKagome, me gustas demasiado... dime que eres mia...- susurraba...

Kagome: siempre lo fui... - el me mira a los ojos y me sonrie... para luego volver a besarme... amaba esos besos... de pronto siento su mano por debajo de mi playera y suspiro... eran calidas, maravillossas, sus caricias hacían que mi corazon palpitase de una manera exageradamente descontrolada... - Inuyasha...- decia... en una voz ronca... casi como un gemido... o lo era.  
>Inuyasha logra quitarme la playera, dejandome al descubierto y comprendi sus intenciones... pero era demasiado tarde... sus labios encontraron los mios y sus manos recorrian mi cuerpo, provocando corrientes electricas en todo mi ser... una de sus manos acariciaba mi seno izquierdo, haciendo que el rubor suba a mis mejillas... mis manos comenzron acariciar su espalda... lo reclamaba... Inuyasha se quita su remera y siento su calida piel sobre mi... era una sensacion idescriptible... me miraba a los ojos constantemente, apenas podia mantenr la mirada, ya que sentia pena... pero me tranquilizaba verlo... bajo la luz de la luna que entraba en el cuarto... miraba esos ojos ambar tranquilizandome y me deje llevar.. con un gran esfuerzo, logra quitarme el sosten mientras se detiene un minuto a observarme...<p>

Inuyasha: eres realmente hermosa kagome, lo mas hermoso que vi en mi vida- dice mientras me besa con pasion, y asi lentamente, con suavidad fue despojandome de toda mi ropa y la suya... besandome en cada rincon, provocandome todo tipo de sensaciones... el miedo se iba apaciguando para dar lugar a esa pasion y amor que sentia por "mi" Inuyasha... estaba lista, asi lo sentia yo y el tambien... se posiciono sobre mi y con mucha ternura separo mis piernas... me mira a los ojos nuevamente...

Inuyasha: no te hare daño... no tengas miedo princesa...

Kagome: lo se...

Inuyasha: estas segura de esto Kagome?...

kagome: lo estoy... te amo no?  
>Inuyasha sonrie y besa mis labios y siento algo entre las piernas, sabia que era, solo sentir el roce hizo qeu me estremezca me aferre a su espalda, a sabiendas de lo que pasaria... lentamente fue entrando en mi, el dolor se hizo presente, mientras una lagrima se derramaba de mis ojos... el la beso gentilmente mientras de me penetra totalmente... el dolor desaparecia con el correr de los minutos, las caricas, los besos y las palabras de amor de Inuyasha me tranquilizaban... se movia ritmicamente, sin hacerme daño, tal como lo prometio... el calor inundaba la habitacion, y el inexistente espacio en neustros cuerpos se hallaba empapado en sudor...- te amo kagome... te amo.<br>Experimentaba eso que jamas pense que podia sentir junto a el... amor... eso era amor... y en ese acto puse todo mis sentimientos hacia el... ya no pensaba en sesshomaru, tenia ahi al hombre de mi vida, mi amor, mi hombre... mi repsiracion se dificultaba, escuchar los gemidos de Inuyasha en mi odio, mezclados con plabras de amor,sber que realmente disfrutaba estar conmigo, me producia una rara alegria...como lo amaba... de repente el ambiente se torno extrañamente tenso... el climax habia llegado, ambos estamabos demasiado compenetrados en el otro... la respiracion era imposible... y sentia como si tocara el cielo con las manos...Inuyasha cae rendido en mi pecho mientras con nuestras escasas fuerzas nos besamos...-

Kagome : Inuyasha... te amo- le digo con el aliento cortado

Inuyasha: te amo Kagome. - me sonrie... se recuesta a mi lado y me jala para abrazarme... me recargo en su pecho... temblando aun incrédula de lo que habia ocurrido..

Kagome: n/n de verdad lo dices- me besa en la frente mientras me apreta contra su cuerpo

Inuyasha: y desde hace tiempo ...

Kagome: no lo creo... no puedo creer que este contigo, asi...soy muy feliz... no lo creo Inu

Inuyasha: ni yo... mi dulce niña... mi dulce mujer... mi amor...mi princesa... solo mia...- decia mientras sonreia y me llena de besos.- ya no me separaran de ti... no permitire que lo hagan.. me opondre a todos, a mi familia a la tuya a quien sea...Kagome: con calma Inu... aun es pronto... esto fue... un impulso... si lo hubiesemos pensado...- el cella mis labios con los suyos...

Inuyasha: no pienses asi... haremos lo que tu quieras, siempre y cuando estemos juntos.  
>le sonrio y cierro mis ojos, mientras lo escucho hacer todo tipo de planes... sin premeditarlo, me entregue a los sueños, asipirando el aroma de mi Inuyasha y sintiendo como sus calidos brazos me cubrian del frio y del dolor de la noche... ya no existia pena ni olvido... lo amo mas que a nada, ya no nos separara nada mi Inuyasha... nada...<p>


	12. Labios Compartidos

**Holaaa a todas... bueno las dejo por el finde, ya que me voy de vacas ;).. tarde en actualizar pq tuve problemas de salud y tuve internada, pero ya toy de regreso.. espero me sigan en esto, el lunes volvere con mas capitulos besootess a todas Buen finde ;)**

**Labios compartidos**

Me despierto desorientada, una suave brisa fresca, de esas típicas del comienzo de la primavera, me transmitía una paz inaudita, respire profundamente y sentí su aroma.. ese aroma masculino que hacia que mi piel se erizara... entonces recordé lo que había pasado y me ruboricé... cuando alcé la mirada ahí estaba él, el hombre que más amaba en este mundo... su rostro sereno, parecía un ángel... mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas con solo verlo, parecía un sueño... me frote los ojos fuertemente, temiendo que al abrirlos ya no estuviese ahí, pero ahí estaba, frente a mi... lo observe mientras dormía mientras me hundía mas y mas en su pecho... sonrió... sin abrir los ojos me estrecha en sus brazos...

Inuyasha. hmmm Kagome... - dijo medio dormido...

Kagome: n/n buenos días Inu... - él abre los ojos y me mira dulcemente, sin contestarme me retira un mechón de la cara, y me besa la frente,,,

Inuyasha: buenos días princesa... es mi imaginación o esta mañana estas mas hermosa que nunca?

kagome: O/O no seas tonto... - me levanto cubriendo mi desnudez, siendo consciente de que estaba ahí, metida en su cuarto desnuda con él...

Inuyasha: que pasa kagome?

Kagome: es que... u/u que pena... - él mE atrae a sí mismo mientras yo batalleo con la sabana, él la tironeaba para sacármela- no seas malo que me muero de pena... por favor...

Inuyasha: no seas boba, Kagome pq sientes pena?

Kagome: como que porque, estoy... bueno... ah... O/O tu también Inu.. yo... - Inuyasha me empuja contra sí y caigo en sus brazos, me mira intensamente...

Inuyasha: de que te avergüences... eres lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida Kagome... eres... dios preciosa... - me besa apasionadamente... me dejo llevar nuevamente por esas caricias y besos que se volvieron una necesidad para mí... lo amaba... sentía sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo y un cosquilleo constante me invadía... de pronto fui consciente del lugar y la hora...

Kagome: OO Dios ya ha amanecido... suéltame debo irme antes de que nos cachen aquí... - pero él hace caso omiso a mis reclamos y sigue besándome el cuello- déjame ir- le digo en un suspiro ahogado...

Inuyasha: nunca... te quedaras conmigo siempre... - me mira a los ojos y me sonríe, estaba realmente más guapo que nunca

Kagome: nn eres lo mas bonito que vi en mi vida.

inuyasha: O/O tonta... nn tu lo eres... la mas bonita de todas,la mas dulce... la mas maravillosa... te amo muñeca... y mucho

Kagome:n/n y yo mas, mas que nunca y mas que nadie, pero de verdad, debo irme son las... OO 8 de la mañana! Dios Inuyasha debo irme...- digo tratando de levantarme de la cama y tomando la sabana para cubrirme... - O/O Inuyasha cubrete...!- digo ruborizada...

Inuyasha: Oo que me cubra? Ay Kagome pero si tu.

Sin que termine le tiro la almohada por la cara y me meto al baño rapidamente...

Inuyasha: Tramposa!- escuché gritar... me cambie rápidamente y trate de acomodar mis cabellos revoltosos... me miro al espejo y sonrió... estaba totalmente roja, examine mi cara... y descubrí pequeñas marcas en mi cuello... me desespere y trate de cubrirlas... por suerte Había refrescado esa mañana, lo solucionaría con un pañuelo... cuando estaba tratando de cubrir esas marcas escucho la puerta abrirse e Inuyasha se mete en el toilet y me abraza por detrás reposando su cabeza en mis hombros, mientras me mira a traves del espejo.

Inuyasha: nn quisiera que nunca te fueras de mi lado princesa... me volteo y lo beso... el me envuelve en sus brazos y me sonríe constantemente, era maravilloso estar asi con el.

Kagome: no me lo compliques mas Inu de verdad...- el se adentra a besarme el cuello que era mi punto débil ..- dejame ... Inu...

Inuyasha: adoro que me digas Inu...- de repente se escucha que entran a la habitación, el panico se apodera de todo mi ser- demonios debe ser Miroku...

Kagome:O/O que hago que hago?- el me tapa la boca y me sonrie tranquilizándome

Inuyasha: no te preocupes, yo lo despacho enseguida y tu yo yo podemos seguir juntos...

Kagome: ni loca, lo despachas y me voy... y no me mires asi, pero debo hacerlo...

Inuyasha: u.u esta bien...- Inuyasha sale del baño mientras uqe yo me coloco detrás de la uerta, y pude escuchar lo que hablaban

Inuyasha:OO uqe haces aquí?

¿?: donde esta Kagome?

Inuyasha: a ti que diablos te interesa...

¿?: imbecil ha desaparecido, la estamos buscando como locos, la has visto o no?

Esa voz... no puede estar pasando esto... era Sesshomaru...

Inuyasha: bueno... quizas este con una amiga... que tal Sango.

Sesshomaru: Sango fue la que dio el grito en el cielo pq no encontraba a Kagome y creyó que estaría conmigo...

Inuyasha: pues... entonces...

Sesshomaru: me ayudaras a buscarla o no?

Inuyasha: eh... claro que si... déjame voy al baño y regreso...

Le entra al baño mientras yo estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico.

Kagome: por Dios de todas las personas que pudieron entrar precisamente tiene que ser Sesshomaur?

Inuyasha: pq te pones asi¿? acaso te da temor que sepa lo que paso entre nosotros?

Kagome: no seas infantil Inuyasha, lo que pasa es que... uu esto esta mal... tu apenas terminaste con Kikyo y el y yo...

Inuyasha. NO HAY EL Y TU- grita...

Sesshomaru se coloca detras de la puerta y le habla a Inuyasha

Sesshomaru: todo en orden?- dice, mientras inu entreabre la puerta y lo mira

Inuyasha: es que estoy discutiendo con mamá por telefono... jeje ya me conoces jeje... es que te iba a traer su pastel y a mi nada pq me saque mala calificación.

Sesshomaru: tonto apresurate o me voy sin ti, quiero saber que fue de Kagome, me tiene preocupado uu

Kagome:uu (soy de lo peor...)

Inuyasha: tu eres mia, solo para mi... no soportaría verte con alguien, y mucho menos si ese alguien es Sesshomaru

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Inuayasha:ok aguárdame 3 segunditos- se mete en el baño y me toma de los hombros- en cuanto nos marchemos esperas 10 minutos y te vas de acuerdo? Todo saldrá bien, te vere a la tarde- me besa en los labios- te quiero no lo olvides

Kagome:uu y yo a ti- el se marcha con sesshomaru y yo me siento en el inodoro a reflexionar... estaba errada, amaba a Inuyasha con todas mis fuerzas, pero le debía mucho a Sesshomaru... ese ser lleno de calidez y amor... no puedo soportar la culpa y el dolor... sali corriendo de ese lugar.

Comencé a huir despavorida sin notar q alguien me estaba siguiendo, cuando choco con un chico y me caigo de espaldas, la persona que me seguía me sujeto para q no me desplomara al suelo.

kagome: lo siento- digo desorientada...

¿?: no tienes porque muñequita- conocía esa voz, la habia escuchado muy pocas veces, pero las suficientes como para aborrecerlas...

Kagome. sueltame Naraku!

Naraku: uy pero que histérica... seguro que Inuyahsa no es tan potente como se jacta no?

Bankotsu: mas bien creo que no supo sacarle las ganas a esta niña jaja...

Kagome: suéltenme de que diablos hablan no saben nada de nada!

Naraku: psss Kagome ademas de traicionera eres mentirosa, mira que acostarte con el novio de tu hermana querida... hijole... ni siquiera yo seria capaz de hacer algo tan malo...

Bankotsu: te imaginas la cara de "miss perfección" cuando se entere? Que su hermanita insignificante le bajo el novio uyyyy la que se arma jeje

Kagome: ya cállense! Que saben ustedes? Nada acá no paso nada no le baje el novio a nadie!

Naraku. Claro que no... pq el no te dejaría por Kikyo...

Kagome: Oo como dices?

Naraku: eso mismo... Inuyasha jamás dejaría a Kikyo por ti, ella tiene clase, tiene belleza e inteligencia, él sabe que es la mujer perfecta, además que su familia adora a kikyo y la idolatra, el lo sabe muy bien y obvio tu le gustas, pero no es suficiente...

Kagome: uu no sabes lo que dices

Bankotsu: el tiene razón... solamente quería llegar antes a la meta que su hermano, ya que sesshomaru lo hizo primero con Kikyo antes que Inuyasha, pues bien, el quiso en cierta forma mmm... vengarse con la nueva "noviecita" de su hermano... robarle la virginidad jajaja

Ese comentario me toco el corazón y si fuera cierto? Y si en verdad solo queria vengarse de Sesshomaru conmigo? No... eso no era cierto...

Kagome: y acaso creen que soy tan tonta de creer esas tonterías que dicen?-

Naraku: pues si sabes que es verdad, de otra forma no estarías llorando no?

Me toco la cara, era verdad estaba llorando, en el fondo me parecía que era verdad eso que me decia.. me quería morir en ese instante...sali corriendo mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de esos dos... llegue no se como a mi habitación y me recoste en la cama a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho... pensando en todas las posibilidades e imaginando que era imposible que Inuyasha jugara conmigo¿cómo alguien puede mentir tan bien así? Por mi mente pasaban miles de preguntas y ninguna respuesta... decidi dejar de pensar y entregarme a mis sueños...

No se cuanto tiempo paso... abri mis ojos, me dolia la cabeza de tanto llorar, cuando desperté vi unos insistentes ojos ámbar observándome...

Kagome: Inuyasha?- dije sin pensarlo...

¿?: que bueno que estas bien...- dijo, esa voz gruesa y masculina... no no era Inuyasha...

Kagome: Sesshomaru... yo creí que...

Sesshomaru acaricio mi frente y me sonrie como rara vez lo hace.

Sesshomaru: shhh... no tiene importancia... hay Kagome, me tenías loco de preocupación donde te habías metido?

Kagome: es que... me quede... en lo de...

Sesshomaru: leyendo en la biblioteca, si, me dijo Sango que te encontró ahí y luego viniste a tu cuarto pq estabas agotada... ay Kagome mira que encerrarte el sabado a leer es el colmo de males...

Kagome: este que... fijate que me entraron ganas de leer y me dormi...jeje ( uu detesto mentirle de esa manera)

Sesshomaru me mira tiernamente sin borrar esa sonrisa y me entra el cargo de conciencia... pq? Porque me sentía culpable por el si estaba con Kikyo o no? El sentimiento de culpa se transformó en rencor... yo confiaba en él... quizás si no los hubiera visto jamás estaría con Inuyasha y no me sentiría de esa manera... mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi odio ya pasaba de ser desapercibido...

Sesshomaru: Oo y ahora pq tienes esa cara?

Kagome: vete

Sesshomaru: Oo que ¿?

Kagome: LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Sesshomaru: y a ti que diablos te pasa

Kagome: solo esto NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE

Sesshomaru: pues que bien yo tampoco, me canse de tus histerias, de tus idas y vueltas de tu confusión... me cansaste Kagome Higurashi, no estoy para lidiar con una niña tonta como tu...

Kagome: pero si estas dispuesto a arriesgarte por esa persona que te traicionó, que jugo contigo durante años verdad?

Sesshomaru: de que diablos hablas Kagome

Kagome: los vi ayer, te vi hablando con Kikyo y luego la besaste!

Sesshomaru: Oo como es que sabes eso.. acaso tu... nos espiaste?

Kagome: jaja no te creas tan importante Sesshomaru, no te espie, simplemente iba a mi cuarto y los vi... no puedo creerlo con todo lo que ella te hizo tu sigues como perro a su lado... me das lastima Sesshomaru...- el me toma de los hombros y fija sus ojos en los míos... otra vez ese cosquilleo que me confundía, me invadió el alma...

Sesshomaru: ella no significa nada para mi

Kagome: no finjas mas! Estoy harta de que todos me mientan, de que jueguen conmigo... cansada me tienen yo...- pero Sesshomaru me calla con un beso... un cálido y dulce beso... no pude alejarlo, no pude resistirme y sin saber porque me aferré a su rostro con mis manos mientras el me rodea la cintura... me deje llevar como tonta

Sesshomaru: Kagome no me dejes...- dijo en un susurro...

Kagome; no lo haré...- dije... un momento... que me pasa? Que digo... me separo bruscamente de el ..- esto esta mal... tu no me amas, y yo amo a Inuyasha..a. pese a todo yo... no puedo... lo siento

Sesshomaru: si, es un error, lo lamento Kagome es que... Dios- se toca la frente y luego sonrie...- no puedo evitar sentirme de esa manera cuando estas conmigo.. yo... no lo se...

Kagome: entiendo...nn amigos?- digo y le paso la mano-.—

Sesshomaru: nn amigos- me estrecha su mano firmemente mientras me sonrie- debo marcharme me alegro que estes bien... nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo?

Kagome: n_n sip comeremos todos juntos en restaurante del frente verdad? Ahí estare...

Sesshomaru: ok... te veo ahí entonces Kagome... adios-

Cierra la puerta detrás mio y yo me recuesto en mi cama... que diablos fue eso? Estaba celosa, ese beso... me aferre a el como si temiera perderlo... oh Sesshomaru cuanto me confundes...

Dormi hasta las 12 del mediodia, Sango estaba enfadada porque no le dije donde estaba y por no asisitir a la biblioteca esa mañana... pero mas le intrigaba saber donde me habia metido, sospecho que estaba con Inuyasha pero eran suposiciones suyas...

Kagome: ya Sango no seas rencorosa y no te enojes conmigo lo siento mañana te repongo las horas de estudio si?

Sango: lo se, pero la cosa es que no me has aclarado eso de donde estvistes ayer?

Kagome: nn es una larga hisotoria, te la cuento luego si?

Sango/ se que estuviste con Inuyasha. Lo se...

Kagome: O/O callate Sango te explico luego... por cierto... donde te metiste tu toda la noche...

Sango: OO bueno... es uqe yo... fijate.. es una historia muy larga te la cuento luego- me dice remedandome

kagome: esta bien, nos ponemos al tanto luego si?. - Llegamos al restaurante y las primeras caras que vemos en mesas separadas son Miroku Y Sesshomaru... Miroku al ver a Sango le giña un ojo y ella se pone roja de pies a cabeza...

KAgome: que tienes sango n_n

Sango: luego te explico Kagomecita ahora vamonos a comer que me muero de hambre...

Kagome: n_n mucha actividad fisica?

Sango O/O Kagome no seas cochinota!... es que estuve estudiando muchisimo hoy, no como cierta jovencita que aun me debe una explicación de donde estaba...

Kagome: en que habiamos quedado Sango?

Nos sentamos en una mesa alejadas De Sesshomaru y de Miroku... ambos ni nos dieron articulo, pareciese que esperaban a alguien... y ais era... los demas miembros del centro estudiantil se reunieron con Sesshomaru a discutir acaloradamente, las actividades del festival de primavera que comenzaba en 2 semanas... Miroku se reunio con los jugadores de soccer y reian sin parar, mientras el oservaba detenidamente a Sango a cada rato, haciendo que esta plantera una hermosa sonrisa que no se desdibujaba por nada... mientras yo estaba confundida por lo ocurrido esta mañana y mi mente se hallaba perdida cuando algo paso que hizo que regrese la realidad... una pareja entraba por la puerta abrazados, reian y se besaron cuando llegaron dentro del restaurante...

Kagome:O.O

Sango: Oo que tienes? te pasa algo...- no podia creerlo, era una visión, por Dios dime que es una visión...

Sesshomaru los mira y vuelve a discutir con sus allegados como si nada pasara... mientras yo sentia que el mundo se me derrumbaba...era mentira... no puede ser verdad...como pude creerlo... soy la reina de las tontas...

(FLASHBACK)

Inuyasha se mete en el toilet y me abraza por detrás reposando su cabeza en mis hombros, mientras me mira a traves del espejo.

Inuyasha: nn quisiera que nunca te fueras de mi lado princesa... me volteo y lo beso... el me envuelve en sus brazos y me sonríe constantemente, era maravilloso estar asi con el.

Kagome: no me lo compliques mas Inu de verdad...- el se adentra a besarme el cuello que era mi punto débil ..- dejame ... Inu...

Inuyasha: adoro que me digas Inu...

(FIN FLASHBACK)

Sango: vaya vaya si es la parejita feliz... ay Kagome a esta altura ya te tienes que acostumbrar a ellos y a darte la idea de que se aman y siemtre estarán juntos- Eran Inuyasha y Kikyo... no podia creerlo... mi alma se partio en dos...

Kagome:u_u

Inuyasha se percata de mi presencia y se pone palido... me mira con ojos como platos y suelta a Kikyo... ella se extraña de su reaccion y lo vuelve a tomar del brazo...

Kikyo: amor que te ocurre...

Inuyasha: u.u nada... vamos a comer...- dice mientras se da vuelta y busca una mesa alejada a la nuestra

Kikyo: no... quiero ir alla... mira hay una mesa cerca de kagome y Sango, pq no vamos y las saludamos si?

Inuyasha: u.u como quieras- aun no podia creer lo cinicos que eran al acercarse a nosotras..

Sango: ay no vienen hacia aca... no me digas que se sentaran con nosotas no quiero que me caiga mal la comida...

Kagome:u_u Sango me siento mal, vamonos...

Sango: que tienes Kagome estas muy palida...

Kikyo: Sango, hermana que placer verlas aqui... aunque este lugar no es muy habituado por ustedes verdad?

Sango: podemos venir de vez en cuando no?

Kikyo: es que crei que tenian cosidos los bolsillos jaja...

Sango: ¬¬

Kikyo: era broma Sango no tomes todo tan en serio... Kagome uqe tienes estas palida te sientes bien?

Kikyo: no... disculpenme voy al baño...- salgo disparada chocando con Inuyasha

Inuyasha: kagome que tienes?

Kagome (susurrandole): no vuelvas a tocarme...- y corro al baño..tenia nauseas...

Kikyo: que le paso?

Sango. uu no tengo idea... mejor voy a verla.

Inuyasha: ire yo...

Kikyo: que? y tu porque?

Inuyahsa: OO beuno... es que...eh... ah... a... a ti y a sango no les dira que le pasa, la conoces, entre ella y yo hay confianza, dejame ir por ella si?

Sango: uu tiene razon... no te enfades Kiyko

kikyo: ve por ella

Inuyasha: nn gracias-

Estaba en el baño...tuve vomitos por el asco que me produjo... no puedo ser tan tonta de entregarme a inuyasha una noche y a la mañana este de lo mas enamorado con Kikyo... me uso... me uso... me siento sucia.. detestable... cuanto odio... cuanta impotencia... no lloraba de dolor, lloraba de odio y bronca... me encerre en el primer baño... no queria salir... llame a Sango desde mi celular

Sango: si?- dice cuando atiende el telefono.

Kagome: Saa...ngo... soy yo, pero... no...lo ... digas- dije con la voz cortada

Sango: Oo esta bien... dime...

Kagome: sacame de aqui, inventa algo, comeremos donde sea pero ayudame por favor...

Sango: sabes que cuentas conmigo...

Kagome: gracias, ya salgo...- escuche que alguien entra al baño y le mete el seguro... cuando salgo no veo a nadie y voy a lavarme la cara que ya la tenia hinchada... cuando levante la vista mire al espejo y detras mio estaba el... Inuyasha... me volteo violentamente - que diablos haces aqui?

Inuyasha: me tenias preocupado

Kagome: ah... y porque? debes preocuparte por tu gran amor no por mi...

Inuyasha: tu eres mi gran amor

Kagome: jaja por favor a mi no me metes ese verso nuevamente...ya obtuviste de mi lo que qeurias no? pero te aclaro una cosa... a mi no me ves la cara de tonta otra vez...- el me sujeta las muñecas y me atrae a si mismo- SUELTAME AHORA MISMO O GRITO!

Inuyahsa me besa para callarme pero me resisto, no le correspondo al principio pero luego por tonta cedo...

**OTRA VEZ MI BOCA INSENSATA, VUELVE A CAER EN TU PIEL **

**VUELVE A MI TU BOCA Y PROVOCA,**

**VUELVO A CAER, DE TUS PECHOS EN TUS PAR DE PIES**

Kagome. pq me haces esto- digo llorando y separandome de sus labios.

Inuyasah: tu no entiendes... tuve que regresar con ella... es que... ay Kagome...- dice y comienza a llorar...- ella... tiene... un atraso.

Kagome:OO que?

Inuyasha: no es nada seguro, pero tiene 5 dias de atraso y me pidio regresar con ella... en realidad es una pantalla o algo asi...la verdad estoy destrozado... yo... no se que hare...- dic mientras me abraza- te amo a ti Kagome y no se qeu hacer

Me quedo shoqueada ante semejante noticia... no ahora... Inuyasha será padre y yo... saldrè de su vida para siempre.

kagome: Inuyahsa yo... no se que decirte, solamente que no vuelvas a buscarme nunca mas...

Inuyasha: pero yo no soporto estar lejos de ti.

Kagome: tendras un hijo... con mi hermana.. con la mujer con quien te casaras... con la mujer que amas.

Inuyasha: no... no lo haré, me haré cargo de ese bebe si es que existe pq aun no es seguro Kagome... yo te amo

Kagome: ella es mi hermana antes que nada... y yo debo estar con ella... Inuyasha me causaste tanto daño- vuelvo a romper en llanto- no permitiré que mi sobrino se quede sin padre.

Inuyasha: si Kikyo etsa embarazada estaré con ella, pero solo por mi hijo... no me casare pq si.

Kagome: lo harás tus padres y los mios no permitiran que kikyo quede marcada... como yo... yo... me siento... sucia.

Inuyasha: por favor no digas eso Kagome.

Kagome:es asi como me siento Inuyasha... y dejame en paz... yo no quiero volver a verte... pq me duele saber que nunca te tendre...- el me abraza y me besa... yo correspondo con ternura a ese beso... ambos llorabamos.

Inuyasha:no me dejes Kagome... no me dejes sin ti... te amo te amo te amo

Kagome: y yo mas... mucho mas.

Inuyasha: dame una semana, una semana.

Kagome :Oo que?

inuyasha: pasemos una semana juntos, marchemonos de aca... por favor...

KAgome: OO estas loco... tu etsas con ella y...

Inuyasha: ella no me ama... ama a Sesshomaru... y ... Kagome 1 semana juntos, la ultima semana juntos y te prometo que nunca mas te molesto...

Kagome: no hay nada en este mundo que quisiera mas uqe pasar una semana a solas contigo... pero no puedo engañar a Kikyo...

Inuyasha: ella me engaña a mi y Sesshomaru lo hace contigo... ademas ... nosotros nos queremos, y ellos estaran juntos o no? solo una semana y jamas me veras... sera nuestra despedida que me dices?

Kagome: uu no.- no lo se-

Inuyasha: al menos dime que lo pensaras de acuerdo?

Kagome: u.u de acuerdo-

Inuyasha: n.n que bien! una noticia buena al menos... vamos secate esas lagrimas y regalame una sonrisa

Kagome: u.u como diablos quieres que sonria si nunca te tendre..

Inuyasha:uu Kagome piensa en esto... siempre... siemrpe tendras mi amor y mi corazon... cada beso que le de a Kikyo... cada caricia... seran pensando solamente en ti

Kagome: que consuelo...

Inuyasha: bueno... ya vamos si?- me dice mientras me besa nuevamente- y piensa en lo que te dije...

Kagomeuu lo haré.

Salimos juntos mientras el me colocaba una mano en el hombro y llegamos a la mesa.. Kikyo me abraza y se acuna en mi hombro.

Kikyo: etsas bien no tienes nada hermanita?

Sango: me huele mal esto... pq tanta generosidad?

Kagome:n.n es que no he comido nada...

kikyo: estuviste llorando-

Kagome: tonterias hermana

Kikyo: no... llorabas por algo... n.n gracias inuyasha por ayudarla... por eso te quiero- dice mientras frente a nosotras lo abraza por el cuello y lo besa... el me mira de reojo mientras yo bajo la mirada y trata de corresponderle...

**LABIOS COMPARTIDOS, LABIOS DIVIDOS, MI AMOR,**

**YO NO PUEDO COMPARTIR TUS LABIOS, QUE COMPARTO EL ENGAÑO, Y COMPARTO MIS DIAS, Y EL DOLOR,**

**YA NO PUEDO COMPARTIR TUS LABIO**S,

Me dolia verlos, pero que otra cosa podria hacer yo... mire a Sesshomaru, sentía pena por el... pq amaba a Kikyo... los miraba con pena y luego dirigió su mirada a la mia... como comprendiendo mi dolor me sonrie... le devuelvo la sonrisa... nos entendiamos con solo mirarnos... comprendiamos nuestro dolor... no se que pasara en el futuro... amo a Inuyasha sin dudas, pero nuestra relacion es imposible... si Kikyo estaba realmente embarazada todos mis sueños de un futuro con Inu se truncarían... Sesshomaru lo sabia... a el tambien le dolia... quizas no estabamos destinados a estar juntos, pero Sessh siempre podra contar conmigo...

Continuará...


	13. Con lo que eso duele

_**Con Lo que eso duele...**_

Decidi no ver a nadie, ni ami hermana, ni a Inuyasha, ni a Sesshomaru... a nadie... me tome una semana para irme a casa, tranquila, respirando los aromas de mi infancia, de mi mundo... la excusa?...el stress, no era mentira, de verad no podia dormir o comer en dias...

Makoto: ay hija me preocupas... Kagome que tienes? tu nunca estas sin apetito... estas delgada, con esas ojeras... hija no te ves bien.

sagato: de verdad, mama y y yo estamos asustados hija... dinos que tienes?- me decian mis padres, la mañana del 3 dia se amotinaron en mi cuarto para sacarme información... pero que decirles?.. hola mama y papa, no nada, solo que me acoste con el novio de mi hermana y parece que ella esta embarazada...

Kagome: no me ocurre nada, ya les dije, debe ser por la epoca de examen es todo...

Makoto: a Kikyo jamas le ocurrio eso...

Sagato: recuerda que son hermanas pero son diferentes...

kagome: que todo el tiempo me tiene que comparar con ella?- dije subiendo el tono de mi voz

Sagato/makoto: OO

Kagome: estoy harta, cansada, siempre me comparan con mi hermana, me tienen podrida, ella es ella yo soy yo.. soy Kagome no Kikyo y no quiero ser ella ni loca, ser una estupida manipuladora uqe maneja a todos a su antojo... noooo.. gracias paso...

Makoto: kagome no es corrcto que hables asi, es tu hermana

Kagome: claro, ella puede hacerme lo que quiera y hablar... total es la gran Kikyo... nadie la toca ni habla de ella... se pueden ir todos al bonito demonio...

Sagato. uu hija...

Kagome: uu lo siento, papa, mama necesito esatr sola si.. ya se me pasara...-

Makoto: te amamos hija, por eso estamos rpeocupados...

Sagato: tendras todo el tiempo del mundo, descansa princesita- dice mientras me da un calido beso en la frente y mi madre me abrasza, para luego marcharse por donde vinieron... odiaba comportarme de esa forma con mis papas... no lo merecían en absoluto...

Los dias se transformaron en semanas, dos precisamente... era hora de volver a clases, de lo contrario, perderia el semestre y no queria que eso ocurriese, no el ultimo semestre, csi finalizando este año... me despedi de mis papas y regrese a la facultad... durante mi estadia en casa perdi casi 5 kilos que eran mas que evidentes... mis ojoss estaban rojos, sin brillo, mi alma se sentia absolutamente destrozada, y eso que no tenia ni la mas minima idea de lo que se avecinaba...

Sango: Kagome!- corrio a mi encuentro y me brindo un calido abrazo

Kagome: nn hola Sango...

Sango: tonta pq te fuiste sin decirme nada...- decia llorando mientras simulaba que me golpeaba

Kagome: necesitaba mi tiempo... lo sbes bien Sango...

Sango: uu si lo se... ay amiga... no sabes todo lo que ocurrio aqui... no te lo imaginas...

Kagome: no quiero saber tampoco Sango... no quiero imaginar...nada

¿?: Kagome...- escuche una calida voz llamandome... me voltee y me choque con unos ojos ambar que hacian que mi corazon rebotase de alegria...

Kagome:OO Inu...yasha...

Sango: yo... este que... los dejo...

Inuyasha: coo hasta estado?- dijo con la cabeza baja

Kagome: nn he estado mejor...

Inuyasha: no hagas ese tipo de bromas hablo en serio.. tu... uu te ves mas delgada... estuviste enferma?

Kagome: algo asi, ya estoy mejor, ahora si no te importa debo volver a clases, estoy bastante atrasada y los finales...- pero el me toma la mano y comienza a correr en direccion a la calle... Oo que haces sueltame...

Inuyasha: no no lo hare ç Kagome: gritare y veras- pero me tapa la boca y me alza por el aire... y me lleva hasta un taxi...

inuyasha: a la calle toshiba 1042 por favor...

Kagome: señor me est secuestrando por favor detengase, llame a la policia

Inuyasha: ay Kagome todo por no querer ir al medico no seas miedosa...

Kagome: ue diablos dices... señor señor.. ayudeme

taxista: hagale caso a su novio señorita, als inyecciones no son tan malas

Kagome: el no es mi novio...

taxista: uy pelea de enamorados... mejor hago oidos sordos..

Kagome: pero Oo usted no entiende... dejenme... Inuyahsa...

Inuyasha: por favor... solo un momento.

llegamos a ese lugar, era en una calle bastante transitada de Osaka, me sentia perdida, nunca habia visto un lugar asi... un edificio imponente, muy bello alzaba en las esquinas Toshiba y Nagasaki... era muy bonito... Inuyasha me tomo la mano y me llevaba dentro de el...

Kagome: Oo donde me llevas?'- dije queriendome zafar de su agarre

Inuyasha: es una sorpresa... ven...- subimos hatsa el 7 piso y llegamos al departamendo D... el saco uns llaves de su bolsilloy abrio la puerta- ven pasa...- obedeci y entre... el departamete era hermoso... perfecto... tenia ventanales grandes de donde se veia por completo la ciudad de Osaka... y muy a lo lejos, fuera de la ciudad, la Universidad... era una vista privilegiada...

Kagome: esto es... hermoso- dije apoyandome en el ventanal, contemplando la belleza de la ciudad..., de repente siento como unos brazos me rodean la cintura y el calido aliento de Inuyasha chocaba de lleno contra mi cuello, haciendo que me desfallezca con ese roce...

Inuyasha: no mas que tu kagome... tu no te comparazas con esta vista ni con nada en este mundo...- por un momento me deje llevar, disfrutando de los brazos de inuyasha y de sus suaves besos en mi cabello... pero volvi a la realidad...

Kagome: detente... no hagas eso por favor...- dije mientras lo soltaba y me dirijia al medio del departamento, me voltee oara encararlo de frente- como pretendes traerme aqui como si nada pasara... me siento una.. una cualquiera inuyasha... tu amante, a sabiendas de que mi hermana te tiene... eso es lo que soy para ti Inuyasha? solo tu amante, con la que compartes unas horas en tu departamento para luego regresar con tu esposa?... todavia tengo autoestima y algo de amor hacia mi misma para aceptar semejante barbaridad...

Inuyasha: no seas tonta kagomecita, yo te amo... no te quiero de amante,sino de novia, de mujer, mi mujer...

Kagome: etsas epserando un hijo de ella... como quieres que...- pero Inuyasha comienza a llorar...- que ocurre? Inuyasha que tienes...

Inuyasha: es que... efectivamente Kikyo estaba embarazada.. pero... lo perdio kagome, hace una semana... lo perdio...

Kagome:OO Inu yo... no puedo creer... lo siento- dije tapandome la boca, no puede ser verdad... -pobre Kikyo... debe esatr destruida- dije, pero Inuyuasha cambia su rostro de dolor a otro lleno de rencor...

Inuyasha: no estoy seguro... esatba bastante tranquila...

Kagome: mira, es Kikyo, no soy su fanatica, pero una mujer siempre sntira ese dolor de perder un hijo... como puedes siquiera pensar que no etsa afectada en lo mas minimo?... acaso crees que solo tu sufres? quizas ella no quiere que tu la veas sufrir, pero te aseguro que ella la paso mal...

Inuyasha sonrie y se acera a mi... cuando esta a unos escasos centimetros, se detiene en seco sin perder esa dulce sonrisa...

Inuyasha: es hermoso esuccharte hablar de esa manera de tu hermana... en el fondo la quieres mucho...

Kagome: uu es mi hermana... por eso me siento fatal al amarte... como diablos pude fijarme en ti?- el me abraza y recuesta su cabeza en mis hombros...

Inuyasha: lo siento... pero yo tampoco se pq me fije en ti... si tu eras... la hermanita de mi novia...- se separa de mi y me mira a los ojos para continuar.- cuando conoci a Kikyo, senti que era la mujer de mi vida, desde un principio me enamore perdidamente de ella, de esa dulzura, de esa caidez y ella de mi... pero al conocerte, empeze a dudar... eras solo una niña y me meti eso en la cabeza... pero luego Kikyo cambio y se volvio fria y hasta cruel con los demas mientars que conmigo seguia siendo dulce y tu... poseias esa belleza, calidez y dulzura que antes tenia mi Kikyo...

Kagome ( Piensa igual que Sesshomaru)...

Inuyasa. pero tu eres diferente, especial, tienes mucha dulzura, mucho amor que dar... y yo me siento el hombre mas feliz del mundo cuando estoy a tu aldo... me haces feliz con tu sonrisa, con tu mirada... kagome no tienes idea de lo que significcas para mi... eres todo... todo.. sin te tengo... no lo se... - me abraza y se queda en silencio. Yo no podia contestarle nada... no sabia que decirle, me limite a corresponderle a ese abrazo...

Kgaome: yo...es dificil... tu...- pero me calla con un dedo...

Inuyasha: sh... no tienens que decrime nada... se como te sientes... me siento un hipocrita, una basura... jamas debi hacerte mia... tu ers un angel.. no debi.. yo... no he dejado de pensar en eso...

Kagome: yo me entregue a ti por amor, tu no me obligaste a hacer nada... yo te amo Inuyasha y...- se abalanza contra mi y me besa apasionadamente, yo corespondo con la misma pasion, paraa que disimularlo? si lo amaba demasiado... quiero estar con el por siempre y para siempre... ay inuyasha pq es todo tan dificil contigo...

Inuyasha: KAGOME... Dijo en un suspiro mientras me besaba el cuello y acariciaba mi espalda... sus manos me recorrian freneticamente y luego se colaron debajo de mi blusa, rodeandome de caricias que me enloquecian, la espalda y mi abdomen... lentamente me traslado a la habitacion sin dejar de besarme, me eleva por los aires y me coloca gentilmente en la cama, siguiendo con el ritual de los besos furtivos-... luego se coloca sobre mi y me besa el cuello, recorriendome de punta a punta hasta llegar a mi clavicula, los hombros, y luego me mira a los ojos... sonrie dulcemnete y vuelve a besarme... poco a poco fuimos entregandonos como en aquella ocason, pero esta vez era distinto...

Recuerdo que descansaba en el pecho de Inuyasha, nos mirabamosy nos regalabamos sonrisas complices... disfrutabbamos del otro entre suaves caricias y tiernos besos, cuando estabamos en eso llaman al celular de Inuyasha...

inuyasha: quien diablos sera-

kagome: sera mejor que veas Inu puede ser importante- el se tira sobre mi cuello par llenarlo de besos.

Inuyasha: ni loco, que se pudra sonando, nada me importa estando contigo- pero el telefono era insistente y nos desconcentra- juro que si se trata de miroku lo mato

kagome. nn

inuyahsa: hola- dice incorporandose.- que paso? qie tienes?

Kagome: quien es?- digo por lo bajo, pero no me contesta, su cara mostraba preocupaciòn...

Inuyasha: como? cuando paso esto?... dime de una vez idiota!...

Kagome: que ocurre. digo vistiendome, el rstro de inuyasha se ensombrecio de una manera nunca antes vista...Inuyasha me toma la mano y unas lagrimas brotan de su mejilla.

Inuyasha: esta bien... ire de inmediato.

Kagome: dime que tienes por Dios...

Inuyasha: es Kikyo... tuvo un accidente

kagome: OO QUE?

Inuyasha: esta mal... esta en coma...

Kagome: no puede ser... apresurate Inuyasha vamos a verla...- Inuyasha estaba en shock, nunca lo vi de esa manera, me acerco a el y le tomo las manos- ella estara bien- le digo suavemente y

Inuyasha: gracias... vamonos.

Nos vestimos a toda velocidad y salimos como rayo hacia el sanatorio... llegamos juntos, senti una culpa terrible, pero nadie sospchaba nada, excepto Sango y Miroku... mis papas estaban ahi y mi madre corrio a abrazar a Inuyasha

makoto: que bueno uqe pasaste por Kagome hijo- dijo llorarno

Kagome: papa dime uqe paso?- digo al bore de la locura, la culpa, el dolor y la rpeocupacion eran evidentes en mi rostro y en mis actos, mi papa me abraza y no soporto la angustia y lloro

Sagato: tranquila princesita, ella saldra de esto...

Inuyahsa: que paso?

MAkoto: discutió con un profesor y cruzo la calle nerviosa y no vio un coche, la remonto por los aires, sino fuera por sesshomaru ... el llamo rapido a emergencia y a nosotros- hasta ese momento no me percate de la presencia de Sesshomaru, estaba recostado en una pared alejado de los demas, con la cara seria de siempre pero con una mirada de preocupacion...

Inuyasha: que dijero los medicos.- dio con lagrimas en los ojos y con un nudo en la garganta

Makoto: esta mal Inuyasha, tiene fracturas multiples, pero lo pero es el traumatismo de craneo, la dejo en coma 4, esta en estado vegetativo, no saben si despertara algun dia..- dijo llorando.. Inuyahsa la abraza y llora con ella.. mi papa cerraba fuertemente los puños y me abrazaba con una mano... no pude contenerme y lloraba exageradamente, nunca, jamas, ni en sueños, deseaba esto... era mi hermana, pese a todo, jamas le desaria la muerte ni nada... por Dios salvala... salvala...

las horas pasaban, pero nadie se movia del lugar.. Miroku acompaño a sango, ya que le ganamos por insistencia que vcayan a descansar... Inuyasha permanecia al lado de mis padres, no me dirijia ninguna mirada ni nada, se sentia igual que yo... de la misma manera... yo etsaba sola, sentada alejada de esa escena-... Sesshomaru me alcanza un vaso...

Sesshomau: toma.. te traje un jugo de naranjas...

kagomeuu gracias...- se sienta a mi lado y me toma la mano... lo miro sorprendida

Sesshomaru: ella estara bien... es fuerte y va a superar eso...- dijo mientras me mira a los ojos, el tambien estaba preocupado por ella.ç

kagome nn gracias sesshh...

Sesshomaru: de nada... siempre me tendras sabes?- dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre la mia y me abrazaba... cerre los ojos disfrutando de la calidez de Sesshomaru y volvi de mi trance al darme cuenta que mis padres y sobretodo Inuyasha eran testigos de esa escena... cuando abri los ojos, ninguno de ellos me observaba, claro estaban muy compenetrados en la salud de Kikyo... era logico...

kagome: me acompañas a dar un paseo, necesito... despejar la mente.

Sesshomaru. claro, a mi tambien me hara bien...

kagome: mama, papa, ire a dar un paseo, nome alejare, solo 15 minutos si?-

Makoto: muñeca tomate el tiempo qeu quieras, pero iras sola?

Kagome: sessh me acompañara, el tambien esta abrumado y necesita despavilarse

Sagato: por favor cuida de mi pequeña, y garcias por lo uqe hiciste por Kikyo...

Seshsomaru O/O es que... no hice nada, solo lo q estaba a mi alcance

Makoto: fue suficiente y te lo agradecere toda la vida...- dice mientras lo abraza

Inuyasha. no creo que sea correcto que se vayan asi...

makoto: O-o pq dices eso?

Sesshomaru. si poruqe?

Sagato: no quiero que ande sola por ahi... sacala un poco Sesshomaru debe tomar aire, la veo bastante palida...

Sesshomaru. yo la cuidare... adios...

Con sessh salimos del hospital, caminando por la calles sin pronunciar palabra, esabamos en shock... el fue el primero en romper el hielo...

Sesshomaru: Rin pregunto por ti...

Kagome:Oo como dices?

Sesshomaru: visite a Rin casi toda esta semana, siempre pregunta por ti...

Kagome: nn que linda es... uu me gustaria visitarla...

Sesshomaru: que dices si vamos a verla y la sacamos a tomar un helado...

kagome: uu no seas insensible Sesshomaru, mi hermana esta debatiendose entre la vida y la muerte y tu quieres q salga a pasear contigo

Sesshomaru: tu y yo no podemos hacer nada, solamente hay que esperar, ya te dije, estoy confiado en que ella despertara... ademas/ pasaremos por la catedral y encenderemos unas velas para rezar a Dios por su recuperacion...

Kagome nn de veras? entonces vamos...

Sesshomaru: de acuerdo, ven tengo mi coche. LLegaremos en un santiemén

Y nos fuimos al hogar en busca de Rin, Sesshomaru estaba triste, y parecia necesitar algun tipo de refugio, quizas lo encontraria en Rin, en esa pequeña que lo tenia totalmente cautivado... llegamos al hogar y todos los niños estaban jugando en el patio, de repente la divisamos y ella a nosotros, esbozó una gran y placentera sonrisa y corrio a nosotros...

Rin: Sesshy! nn- dice mientras corre luego se detiene ens eco...- OO... Kagome? nn que bien estas aqui!- dice meintras me abraza y yo a ella, era realmentecalida esa chiquilla, ahora entendia pq Sesshomaru necesitaba su cariño

Sesshomaru: dejenme hablo con la directora, y luego nos vamos

Rin: donde vamos?

Kagome: hemos venido a buscarte para tomar un helado quieres?

Rin: OO bromeas? claro qeu si! nn

Sesshomaru hablo con la directora que no queria aflojar, pero luego de las insistencias de las demas monjas y la carita de ilusion de Rin, nos la dejo por 1 hora... no nos fuimos lejos, nos quedamos en la misma cuadra en una fuente de sodas uqe se habia abierto hacia unos pocos dias

Rin: kagome pq tas triste?

kagome: Oo que? no... yo

Rin: no mientas, tienes los ojitos todos rojitos...

Kagome: uu lo siento... es que

Sesshomaru: Rin, no molestes a Kagome

Kagome: OO nooo no me molesta para nada... sesshomaru como puedes decir una cosa asi?

Rin: uu lo siento no quise molestarte...

Kagome: nn no lo haces, al contrario, me alegras el dia... es que... mi hermana tuvo un accidente...y esta mal

Rin: la señorita Kikyo? buaaaaaaa- se larga a llorar- estara bien no?

KAgome:OO eh... si, pero Rin tu la conoces?

Sesshomaru: este que... Rin

Rin: si, ella y Sesshy me han venido a ver, pero aqui entre nos, te prefiero a ti, aunque... no me gusta que le pasen cosas malas a la gente...nn pero ella estara bien... lo se... rezare mucho pq tu hermana se mejore

Kagome: conque han venido juntos...

Sesshomaru: - ( escuincla babosa en la que me metiste)

kagome: nn gracias Rin... oye y si vamos a la catedral y rezamos juntas por Kikyo que me dices?

Rin: nn sip... vamonos ... Seshh tu vienes con nosotras

Sesshomaru: claro...

Los tres llegamos a la capilla, encendimos cada uno una vela y rezamos durante unos minutos por la salud de Kikyo... Rin era impresionante, magica... me llenaba de una paz inaudita...

Rin: pshh... Kagome- susurro

Kagome: dime...

Rin: puedo ir a ver a Kikyo?

Kagome: ella... esta dormida, en cuanto mejore iremos a verla si?

Rin: nn gracias

Sesshomaru: hora de irnos...

En el hogar, Rin puso su car mas triste y conmovedora, pra luego esbozar esa dulce sonrisa...

Monja: di adios Rin y gracias por la visita

Rin: adios la pase bien bonito nn Gracias...

kagome: uu adios mi pequeña... gracias a ti...

Sesshomaru: nos vemos Rin...

Rin : n/n adios Sesshy... KAgome!1

Kagome: O-o dime

Rin: mandale mis saludos a Kikyo si?

Kagome: nn si, lo hare.

Nos subimos al cpche, mientras veia como la pequeña agitaba su diminuta mano... mi alma se acongojaba... era super especial... osberve a Sesshomaru, su rostro serio, esos razgos casi perfectos.. me sonroje al maximo sin saberlo...

Sesshomaru: ocurre algo?- dijo sin mirarme...

Kagome: no nada pq?

Sesshomaru: me aprecio...- el silencio inundaba el automovil, era casi incomodo- este qeu... lo que dijo Rin... bueno Kikyo me pidio verla... vinimos solo una vez juntos y...

Kagome: no me expliques... no tienes pq...

Sesshomaru: no, solo que... creo que no debes malinterpretar

Kagome: ay no te hagas, tu y ella estan juntos es asi... no me tomes el pelo no soy tonta- detiene el auto de golpe . auch! ... acaso quieres matarnos?

Sesshomaru: estas celosa?

KagomeOO celossa yo ? jaja por favor Sesshomaru quien te crees... no eres el ombligo del muno y bien sabes que yo amo a Inuyasha...

Sesshomaru: epro estas celosa... eres acaparadora ahora? no soportas que Kikyo tenga a Inuyasha y ami?

Kagome: como te treves...

Sesshomaru: si asi es... y pense que Kikyo era la frivola pero no... tu em quieres a mi y a mi hermano para dejar a Kikyo sola y...- no aguante y lo abofetee... el me agarra las muñecas con fuerza y me obliga a besarlo... al principio me resisti como pude pero era mas fuerte que yo.. msi sentimientos no Sesshomaru... era algo que no me explicaba... pq Sesshomaru me podia de esa manera... pq no podia resistir a sus besos, a sus abrazos... correpspondi con locura, no me conocia... todo el rencor, el odio y resentimiento por esas palabras, se transformaron en una pasion inaudita...

kagome: nunca vuelvas a decirme una cosaa asi...- dije sin romper ese beso...

Sesshomaru: funciona... jeje- dice y me aprisiona contra el... duramos mucho asi.. cuando me separe lo miro a los ojos y no puedo evitar que las lagrimas broten de mi ser...

Kagome: pq me haces esto.. pq noo puedo evitar...

Sesshomaru: pq te gusto y tu a mi... ay Kagome yo no puedo.. controlarme cuando esats cerca... quiero besarte, acariciarte, sentirte mia... solo mia... ay kagome...

Kagome: yo no se... estoy egura de lo que siento por Inu pero tu...me confundes...

Sesshomaru: yo amo a Kikyo, pero tu... Dios... no te das cuenta... creo qeu ellos son un capricho...

Kagome: no... ellos no son un capricho... el es mi verdadero amor.. lo amo.. y daria lo que sea por el... no ahora, ahora no puedo esatr contigo... yo...ahora no... mas uqe nunca...

Sesshomaru: tu no habras... Dios... lo voy a matar- dice mientras golpea el volanmte...- dime que no te acostaste con el kagome, pq seria el pero error de tu vida...

kagome: pq dices eso?

Sesshomaru. lo hiciste o no?

Kagome: u/u yo...

Sesshomaru: lo sbia, lo sabia, lo voy a aniquilar... como pudo hacer uan cosa semjante voy a matar a etse hijo de...

Kagome: espera... qeu acaso pretendias ser tu el primero? Inuyasha tenia razon...

Sesshomaru: voy a asesinarlo...

Kagome: ya basta... no me mientas... no lograras hacer que lo odie...

Sesshomaru: no que va.. lo odiaras por ti misma Kagome...

Kagome: no puede ser...

Llegamos al hospital... yo etsaba abrumada.. mimadre corre a mi encuentro

Makoto: hija hija, esat bien... ella esta bien

Kagome: de verdad? mama que alegria- dije con uan gran sonris- puedo verla?

Makoto : claro preciosa ven.

Entramos a la habitacion y vi a Inuyasha besando a Kikyo.. me quede en el umbral sin que notaran mi presencia

Kikyo: me duele todo Inuyaasha...

Inuyasha: mi amor... dios, si algo te ocurria yo... me muero... me muero contigo, me iria al infierno contigo Kikyo yo...- lloraba desconsoladamente

Kikyo: que tienes mi amor-

nuyasha: fui un tonto... un estupido... dude de ti... de lo que siento... ahora me doy cuenta que tu... eres lo que mas amo en la vida... perdoname- dijo meintras lloraba desconsoladamente ella le acariciaba la cabeza y le sonreia...

Kiyko: lo se... ambos cometimos errores, pero el amor es mucho mas fuerte cariño...

inuyasha: casate conmigo Kikyo... casemonos si?

Kagome:OO

Sesshomaru: Kagome...- estaba detras mio, me apoya una mano en el hombro como consuelo...

Kikyo: si... si... si- se besan felices, mientras el mundo se cae a mis pies... no podia creerlo... no podia ser cierto... esto era una pesadilla, me dolia el pecho, como si veinte cuchillos me hincaran uno tras otro, los pies me temblaban, la vista se me nublaba... la cabeza me daba quinientas vueltas... dios mio... díganme que es mentira... esto es una pesadilla, debe serlo...despiértenme por favor...!

Continuara!


	14. El final de nuestro amor

**_El Final de Nuestro Amor_**

Cuando crees que ya nada puede salir mal, es ahi donde te equivocas, siempre las cosas se pueden poner peor... el accidente de Kikyo fue terrible, pero ver qhue Inuyasha le confesaba a mi hermana que dudo de sus reales sentimientos y se sentia tonto por eso, es peor... pues uqe esperaba yo tambien... el es demasiado bueno para mi... al menos lo tuve.. por unas horas.. me siento fatalmete usada... pq Dios.. acaso tan mala soy para merecerme esto?

Sesshomaru: kagome ven...- dice en un susurro, para que ninguno de ellos se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia, pero fue inutil pq ambos giraron y nos vieron.. inuyahsa puso ojos de plato cuando me vio, y Kikyo que no entendia nada sonrio dulcemente como nunca lo habia hecho en su vida...

Kikyo: Kagome n.n hola

Kagome: uu estas mejor- dije tímidamente y sintiéndome horrorosamente culplable

Kikyo: si... n.n ven hermana por favor- me extiende sus brazos y yo me acurroco en ellos en un intenso abrazo, sincero...- perdóname por siempre tratarte mal... yo... soy una tonta, tu eres mi unica hermana y te aprecio mucho... fui una imbecil total... pero la verdad es que te veia siempre tan bella y decidida... hay kagome.. hasta envfidia me causabas

Kagome: OO envidia... de mi? pero si tu eres...

Kikyo: uu solo una fachada... tu siempre fuiste tu misma, y eso es realmente maravilloso

Kagome hermana... n.n no se que decir... gracias...- dije con una sonrisa en los labios. No podia creer que Kikyo sentia envidia de mi...

Kikyo: entonces, me perdonas?

Kagome: no te preocupes Kikyo.. nn yo siempre te quise... pese a todas las cosas...

Inuyasha: yo... las dejo...- dijo sin mirarme pero ella lo detiene...

Kikyo: espera amor por favor, contémosle a Kagome nuestros planes

Inuyasha: este que...uu Kikyo no es el momento, creo que mejor esperamos a decirles a todos no?

Kagome: es que... n/n perdóname Kikyo pero al entrar aquí escuche sin querer... se van a casar no?

Inuyasha: u/u yo...

Kikyo: solo por esta vez te perdono lo metiche... no sabes lo feliz que me siento...

Sesshomaru: no podemos imaginar esa felicidad

Kikyo: uu

Inuyasha: bueno ... es uqe

Kagome: es natural, temes perderla... esta bien, eres toodo un caballero...

Inuyasha: uu

Kikyo: Kagome no nos diras nada?- dce mientras toma la mano a Inuyasha, lo mira y vuelve a mirarme

Kagome: nn felicitaciones... ojala sean muy felices- dije con una sonrisa falsa en mis labios...

Sesshomaru. Si, si... definitivamente se merecen el uno al otro no?- dice mientras me toma de la mano- vamonos Kagome, ellos necesitan su momento a solas...

Kagome: si, tienes razon.. adios Kikyo... ah... Rin te manda saludos, la traere a que te vea mañana., claro si estas de acuerdo no?'

Kikyo:nn de verdad vendra Rin? Uqe bien!... oye como no voy a estar de acuerdo, esa niña me ayudara a sentirme mejor

Sesshomaru: como sea... vamonos ya Kagome...

Kagome: si... adios hermana te cuidas si?... ah... Inuyasha

Inuyasha: uu eh... si...- dijo timidamente

Kagome: haz muy feliz a Kikyo si? o te pesara...

Inuyasha :OO

Kikyo: n.n ay Kagome... jiji

Salimos de ese lugar, me cruce con mis padres y trate de disimular mi cara, mi dolor... Sesshomaru me llevo afuera... el entendía por lo que pasaba... me agarro del brazo y me arrincono en una pared

Sesshomaru: tu eres fuerte

Kagome: no lo soy...- dije con los ojos ya llorosos

Sesshomaru: ambos son unos hipócritas, sabes que se merecen..

Kagome: esto no es justo

Sesshomaru: la vida no es justa Kagome... ellos nacieron para estar juntos acéptalo...- me decía mientras me zamarreaba

Kagome: el... no pudo jugar de esa manera... el... el.. me dijo que me amaba... como pudo hacerme tanto daño Sesshomaru como una persona puede ser tan... tan... malvada- las lagrimas salían sin control, mi pulso y los latidos de mi corazón eran desenfrenados, sentía la boca seca, la garganta adolorida, me dolía la cabeza y el corazón se me llenaba de espinas... no aguantaba el dolor y me arroje al piso, abrazando mis rodillas y llorando de una manera que ahora consideraría exagerada, pero en ese momento no lo era.. no podía controlar esa pena, esa angustia... me uso... se saco literalmente las ganas conmigo, me uso, solo queria que le entregase mi virginidad, un trofeo, antes de su boda con Kikyo... imbecil, idiota, pobre tonta... eso es lo uqe soy... doy lastima, doy pena... soy una...

Sesshomaru se arrodilla junto a mi e intenta abrazarme

Kagome: vete! dejame sola!

Sesshomaru: no lo hare

Kagome Vete!

Sesshomaru: que no!

Kagome : vete, vete, vete, vete. vete- dice mientras golpeo en el pecho a Sesshomaru repetidas veces hasta que me dejo vencer y me acurruco en el y comienzo a llorar... el solo atinaba a acariciar y besar mis cabellos dulcemente... mientras me repetia que todo estaria bien... estuve asi no se cuanto tiempo... pero si uqe fue mucho... cuando sentia que mi llanto murio en mi garganta, alze la mirada y me encontre con unos profundoss ojos ambar que practicamente me acariciaban...

Sesshomaru: desahogate princesa, yo te ayudare a salir adelante...- sus palabras sonaban sinceras... de repente note que tambien el sufria, y era claro, el estaba enamorado de Kikyo...

Kagome. tu... como te encuentras... con todo esto?...- el me mira a los ojos, y me los besa... secando mis lagrimas y regalandome una tierna sonrisa

Sesshomaru: siempre supe que ellos estarian juntos, eso era un hecho.. desde hace mucho me preprare para este momento Kagome y creeme que me duele muchisimo, pero y a lo tendo asumido, ademas...- vuelve a mirarme- me preocupas mucho mas tu, que yo mismo...

Kagome: muchas gracias Sesshomaru. Eres un sol...

Sesshomaru : siempre estare para ti... bueno.. es hora de marcharnos... podriamos comer algo que te parece?... quieres... cenar conmigo?

Kagome: nn será un placer...

Sesshomaru sonrie y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa... nso quedamos así por mucho tiempo hasta que el reacciona y me ayuda a incorporarme... me acompaña hasta mi habitación y ya en ella me encuentro con Sango

Sango: kagome, que bueno que apareces, tu madre te estaba buscando desesperada, creo que esta muy susceptible con lo de Kikyo... que bueno que desperto no?

Kagome: uu si...

Sango: parece como que no... no... tu no eres asi...

Kagome: no... estoy feliz por que estará bien... jamas desearia cosas feas a mi hermana... eso nunca...

Sango: entonces pq tienes los ojos llorosos e hinchados...

kagome: nn no es nada-dije con una falsa sonrisa

Sango: te conozco

Kagome: es que... ay... Sango...- digo y me dispongo a contárselo todo... ya no me importaba nada

Sango: OO no puedo creerlo.. como.. como se atreve a... Kagome...

Kagome:uu lo se... pero que quieres que haga?... el... nunca me amo... solo... queria...- me agarrba la cabeza como exprimiendo esos recuerdos uqe me atormentaban... como diablos haria para borrar las huellas de sus besos, sus caricias... todo...

Sango me abraza y acuna su rostro entre mis hombros

Sango: sabes que cuentas conmigo no? Puedes llorar Kagome,descargate... golpéame... o mejor... golpeemos a Inuyasha... ganas no me faltan... ay Kagome...uu... cuando pasan estas cosas creo que ningun hombre vale la pena

Kagome:no digas eso... no todos son iguales...

Sango: miroku es amigo intimo de Inu... mira si algun dia...

Kagome: NO!-. dije agarrandola del rostro- no pienses asi... Inu es Inuyasha y Miroku es el.. son dos personas diferentes... además el te ama... ya te lo ha demostrado con actos... no salio ni coqueteo con nadie mas... solo tiene ojos para ti sango... en cambio Inuyasha...

Sango: basta... dejemos de hablar de ese tonto... y... Sesshomaru com esta?

Digo, el también seguro esta dolido por Kikyo no?

Kagome: se mostraba bien... me apoyo... pero sabes como es Seshh... se oculta detrás de esa mascara de frialdad...

Sango: deberias ayudarlo...ayúdense mutuamente... creo que deberían salir...

Kagome: O/O Sango! Hace 24 horas estaba con Inuyasha y ahora quieres que salga con su hermano?

Sango: pues el hizo lo mismo con Kikyo no?

Kagome: eso ... uu es diferente...

Sango: pues yo que tu, me seco las lagrimas, me pongo súper bonita y voy a consolar al papazazo de Sesshomaru...

Kagome: O/O

Sango: oye... no seas mal pensada... pq no lo invitas a salir un día...a tomar algo... a divertirse juntos

Kagome: lo pensare... ahora solo quiero descansar... y si tengo suerte mañana esto será solo un mal recuerdo... una pesadilla... o si soy muy suertuda, ya no me despierte nunca mas...

Sango: es horrible eso que dices- me abraza y me besa la cabeza...- te despertare toda la noche para ver si estas respirando... eres mala... me quieres dejar sola...

Kagome: n.n Sango... ok esta bien… estaré bien… te lo prometo…- esa noche no pude pegar un ojo... por momentos sollozaba y suspiraba... pero prometí reponerme lo antes posible... lo haré... lo superaré

Gracias a Dios, Kikyo estaba mejor, a las 2 semanas regreso con su abultada agenda, tenia una energía única... habia tenido un accidente, perdió su hijo... y aun asi tenia fuerzas para continuar.. mas que nunca admiraba a mi hermana ...Inuyasha permanecio a su lado en todo momento, nunca se despegaba de ella, estaban realmente mas unidos que nunca... por suerte en estos dos meses que han pasado teniamos exámenes finales,asi que me concentre en terminar mis estudios y rendir todo lo que me quedaba para tener mis merecidas vacaciones... en estos dos meses asisitia a clases, blibioteca y mi cuarto... no hablaba con nadie que no fuera Sango y Miroku... ambos estaba preocupados por mi... epro no les prestaba mucha atencion... habia perdido la capacidad de recibir afecto de los demas... preferia estar sola.. siemrpe me insistian salir con ellos, pero para que? no queria ser un estorbo ... ellos estaban saliendo, no queria estar de metiche en el medio de ambos... asi que los dejaba solo y me marchaba a estudiar... Gracias a mis esfuerzos, obtuve als mejores notas y el mejor promedio del año... por lo cual me solicitarion presentarme en el centro de estudiantes para una fiesta privada y entregarme un diploma y un anillo de condecoraciòn...

Kagome: no ire...- dije con lo brazos cruzados, estabamos con Sango en nuestro cuarto, disfrutando del atardecer en el balcon...

Sango: por favor ve! Es una gran fiesta, solo los mejores promedios estan invitados... qp no quieres ir?

Kagome: pq... no.. no me gusta esas fiestas...no quiero diploma ni nada

Sango: es un honor asistir a esa fiesta... deberias ir... Kagome hazlo por miiiiii porfii que me muero por ir pero no puedo..

Kagome: de que te quejas... tu podras quedarte con Miroku o me equivoco?

Sango:/ ese no es el punto..KAgome en esots dos meses no has salido, has cambiado tus habitos, comes mucho o no comes nada, estas muy palida, tus cambios en el corazon se reflejan en tu cuerpo amiga...

Kagome: es mi problema...

Sango: sin mencionar que tu caracter esta de de pelos manita que te pasao

Kagome: estoy harta que te metas en mi vida Sango... porque no te alquilas una propia?- sije mientras me fui- odiaba tratar a Sango de esa manera, pero no qeuira que amargara su vida como yo... queria que disfrutara su tiempo con Miroku y no se deprima como yo...

Caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca, como siempre, con al cabeza baja.. siumida en mis pensamientos.. cuando de repente siento que me jalan de un brazo y me meten al laboratorio...

Kagome: quien diablos te...- vi su rostro... era Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: que diablos te pasa Kagome?

Kagome: Oo que dices?

Sesshomaru: estas muy rara... estas... diferente

KAgome: todo el mundo se empeña a meterse en mi vida? Estoy bien gracias... necesito ir a la biblioteca

Sesshomaru: a qeu?

Kagome: a organizar un reventon... idiota a que va uno a la biblioteca?

Sesshomaru me jala fuerte del brazo y me mira amenazante

Sesshomaru: primero... no me llames idiota, segundo no se a que vas a estudiar, los examenes terminaron o al menos para ti, ya has tumbado todas las materias...

Kagome: eso no significa qeu no pueda leer libros no? o que? esta mal visto que me adelante, que estudie un poco mas?

Sesshomaru: te vas a enfermar... no haces otra cosa que estudiar

Kagome. no le veo el lado malo

Sesshomaru: estas huyendo de tus problemas, esta bien qeu estudies Kagome, pero ya te pasas... solo lo haces...

Kagome: SI! solo lo hago pq es la unica manera en que no piense en otra cosa... necesito olvidar todo lo que paso seshh entiendes? dejame por favor.. dejame seguir en paz conmigo...

Sesshomaru: huir no te hara olvidar... debes enfrentar los problemas Kagome... no digo que dejes de estudiar... pero tambien debes expandir tu mente... como el canto... lo haces muy bien, deberis explotar ese lado tambien...

Kagome: jaja, por favor Sesshomaru... eso... no importa... yo... naci para ser doctora, y una de las mejores como mi mama y mi papa.. Kikyo y yo etsamos destinadas a esto...

Sesshomaru: me vale gorro el destino... tu debes afrontarlo Kagome... tienes un talento unico.. trasmites unos sentimientos que ninguna d las mejores cantantes del mundo logra hacerlo...

Kagome: por favor Sessh no seas exagerado..

Sesshomaru: me haces poner la piel de gallina cada vez que te oigo...

Kagome : O/O.. no digas.. tonterias...

Sesshomaru: no lo son... pero ese no es el tema... debes ir hoy a la fiesta del Centro Estudiantil...

Kagome:OO que tu tambien! uy! Sango dio lata con eso todo el tiempo y te digo lo mismo uqe a ella... NO ME INTERESA IR A ESA ESTUPIDA FIESTA:::

Sesshomaru: te recuerdo que esa ESTUPIDA fietsa es organizada por el presidente del Centro o sea "miguelito"

Kagome: perdon es qeu... ay sessh no quiero ir... me voy a aburrir mucho... ademas... en esas fiestas... todos van uu...

Sesshomaru: si con pareja... pero bueno... por eso te buscaba.. quieres ir conmigo?

Kagome:OO, eh... Seshh yo...

Sesshomaru: por favor hazlo por mi si? no vas a dejar al presidente entrar solo, mientras que los demas nerds entran con chicas o si?

Kagome: puedes ir con cualquiera... tienes a media universidqad detras de ti...- digo mientras cruzo los brazos, era verdad, Seshsomaru era el tipo masl popular de la Universidad..., epro el se sonrie y me gira a mirarlo...

Sesshomaru: pero yo quiero ir con la señorita 10...

Kagome: mmm

Sesshomaru: andale por favor! si?

Despues de mucha insitencia y meditarlo...

Kagome: ok ya ya... ire...

Sesshomaru: perfecto... paso por ti a las 9, pero estate lista odio esperar

Kagome: encima con pretenciones... de acuerdo estare lista a esa hora... y que se supone que debo vestir

Sesshomaru: de gala por supuesto

kAGOME:que!- salgo corriendo pero sSessh me alcanza y me mira desorbitado

Sesshoamru: OO estas loca o que te apsa?

KAgome: tu eres el loco, me dices que hay que ir de gala no es asi?

Sesshomaru: si y?

Kagome: QEU NO SE QEU PONERME

Sesshomaru se hecha a reir de buena gana.. y se retuerce agarrandose el estomago

Kagome:: que es tan gracioso eh? cuentame .. asi nos reimos todos,,,

Sesshomaru: que las mujeres son tan complicadas

Kagome: ajaj si como no, para ti es facil, un saco corbvata y pantalon y listo... mejor veo que diablos me pongo

Sesshomaru: no te olvides de que a las 9 en punto..- dijo gritando... mientras yo desaparecia del lugar... llegue a mi cuarto golpee la puerta al cerrarlo

Kagome ( qeu hago que me pongo no tengo nada... uy diablos")- cuando me giro, veo tendido sobre mi cama un vestido blanco, se trataba de un vestido precioso de dos piezas, un tipo corset, bordado con cuentas de cristal, sin hombros, bien ceñido al cuerpo y una falda larga y con telas al estilo gajos, muy suave, brillaba y era preciosa... parecia hecha de polvo de cristales... unas sandalias plateadas, una pequeña tiara que casi pasa desapercibida...y una tarjeta...

Aunque seas una caprichosa y malcriada... te quiero igual.

disfruta de esta noche princesa... te quiere mucho Sango P.D: espero que el galanazo te haya convencido, de lo contrario me debes mucho dinero jaja

Kagome: Sango... gracias...- Me dispuse a cambiarme... el vestido era demasiado perfecto... me gustaba mucho... decidi arreglar mi cabello con ondas y apenas recogido unos mechones paa despejar mi cara y que resalte esa pequeña tiara... un maquillaje muy natural, perfume, la cartera con algunas cositas que las mujeres no podemos dejar de lado, y me miraba al espejo... habia disimulado muy bien mi demacracion.. las ojeras estaban bien cubiertas, el maquillaje tapaba mi palidez y el toque de rubor daba color a mis mejillas...pero mis ojos se mostraban tristes, y esa sonrisa que antes estaba implantada en mi rostro no aparecia por mas esfuerzos que haga... de repente escucho la puerta... y tranquilamente tomo mi bolso y me dirijo a abrirla...

Kagome: es la puntualidad andante...- pero al abrir habia un pequeño hombrecito vesitdo de un impecable tuxedo - OO pero... usted quien es?

¿?: disculpe señortita Higurashi? SOy Jaken, mi amo bonito me pidoo uqe la escoltara hasta la salida, el lo espera en el car... en el auto...

Kagome:OO este... esta bien... ( pq iremos en auto si queda solo unas pocas cuadras dentro de la universidad?) - el pequeño hombre me escoltaba con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro...- no sabia qeu Sesshomaru tenia un sirviente... jamas habia oido decirlo

Jaken: hace años sirvo a la familia Taiyoukai, pero he criado a Sesshomaru y me he encariñado con el...

Kagome:n.n entiendo... esto - nooo... no puede... OO... Sesshh... O/O- parecia estar en un cuento... habia un trillo de flores blancas que conducian hacia un carruaje tirado por cabalos blancos... y detras del carruaje aparece Sesshomaru, con un tuxedo blanco, perfecto, herrmoso, su cabello recojido en uan coleta que se prendia en la midad de sus largos cabellos, esos ojos ambar mas encendidos que nunca... llegue lentamente hacia el, y me entrega una rosa...

Sesshomaru: toma...

KAgome: esto... O/O oh Sesshomaru yo...- me da un beso en la mejilla...algo en mi exploto en ese roce... ese contacto, tuve que contenerme para no abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos... cosa rara no?

Sesshomaru: estas... no tengo paralbras para expresar...

Kagome: podrias intentar con Kagome e ves bien no?

Sesshomaru: estas hermosa...

Kagome: n/n gracias lo se...

Sesshomaru: vanidosa...

KAgome: oye...- EL ME TOMA DE LA MANO Y ME CONDUCE GENTILMENTE AL CARRO

Sesshomaru: por hoy no peleemo si?-

Kagome O/o de acuerdo...- recorrimos esos pocos metros en el carro, me sentia una princesa... me olvide por un momento de todo... estaba realmente muy feliz... Sesshomaru se veia tabien relajado.. me miraba y me sinreia.. Dios... era un sueño... pq no pude enamorarme de el en lugar de Inuyasha... llegamos al salon, era preciosa la entrada... bajamos del carruaje, llegabamos tarde... entramos por la puerta principal y vi una gran telaraña que colgaba del techo.. decorado todo con telas y flores naturales en colores pasteles... muy bonito.. la entrada se dividia en dos escaleras que bajaban hasta la pista princpal... Me agarre del brazo d e Sesshomaru y comenzamos a bajar... de repente siento como todas las miradas se nos clavaban... y scomienzo a obsevrar a la gente... hasta que me topo con una mirada muy conocida por mi...

Kagome: Inuyasah... murmure casi inaudible...

Sesshomaru: esat bien kagome, no le prestes atencion... miralo, esta embobado contigo... idiota... me hierve la sangre...

KAgome: esta kikyo con el... se ve hermosa

SEsshomaru: tu eres mas hermosa. dijo sin mirarme a lso ojos, para luego hacerlo y sonreirme dulcemente...- Nos toco la mesa principal... Dios... junto a Kikyo e Inuyasha... nos acercamos a ellos, Sesshomaru tomo mi mano y entrelazo con la suya mientras me rpesionaba como dandome valor...

KIkyo: hermana que bella estas... me alegro que estes aqui nn- dijo mientras sonreia para luego mirar mi mano con la de Sesshomaru y tratar como de romper ese lazo con sus ojos...

Inuyasha: es verdad... te ves...

Sesshomaru: se ve increible, como todos los dias... oye si tomamos asiento.. ya es bastante tarde, y debo dar mi discurso...- dice mientras me corre la silla para que me siente... desafortunadamente mi asiento estaba asignado al lado de Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: n.n parece qeu compartiremos esta noche no?

Sesshomaru: (susurrandole al oido) lo unico que compartiras esta noche con ella es la paliza que te daremos si sigues molestandola

Inuyasha: (susurrandole) tu no te metas- Sesshomaru toma la muñeca de Inuyasha por debajo de la meta y comienza a estrujarla- que haces?- dice sussurrandole pero casi al borde del grito

Sesshomaru: la tocas, le hablas respiras el aire que ella respira, te mato...

INUYASHA. O.O

Kikyo y Sesshomaru dieron el discurso mientars yo los esuchaba atentamente, bueno mas o menos, pq sentia la mirada penetrante de Inuyasha todo el tiempo, habia ocasiones en que nuestras miradas se curzaban, el me sonreia y yo lo esquivaba... Sesshomaru vuelve pronto

INuyahsa: este... KAgome...

Kagome: no me hables...

Inuyasha: dejame explicarte...

KAgome: no hay nada que decir. le hablaba sin mirarlo

Inuyasha: yo pense que se me moria... yo... no se

Lo mire a los ojos, para que qeude claro lo que pretendia

KAgome: tu la amas, temias perderla, aclaraste tus sentimientos no? ahora dejame a mi en paz de acuerdo?...

Inuyasha: yo te quiero y...

Kagome: si me quieres, dejame si?- dije mirando a Sesshomaru, quien estaba de vigilante ante los movimientos de Inuyasha.

Cenamos en paz, la comida estaba deliciosa... hacia mucho no etsaba tan hambrienta como ese dia...

KAgome: esta delicioso esto Sesshomaru... me da pena, pq aun tengo mucha hambre...

Sessh: OO te estas devorando todo Kagome

KAgome:mmm

Inuyasha: n.n Kagome quieres mas...

Kagome: no gracias estoy bien...

KikyO: recien dijiste qeu estabas muerta de hambre

Sesshomaru: ya esta bien.. oye Kagome, bailamos?

Kagome: nn sera un honor...- me pare y fuimos a bailar una balada... los demas nos siguieron... Sesshomaru me toma de la cintura y me atrae a el, mientras coloco y enlazo mis dedod detras de su nuca... nos miramos intensamente y nos sonreimos

Sesshomaru: ya KAgome... no lo hagas... o no podre evitarlo...

KAgome: Oo de que hablas?

Sesshomaru: de tu sonrisa...

KAgme: nn no seas bobo que no podras...- no termine de decirlo yme besa... fue de repente y una gran sorpresa... ssentia los ojos de Inuyasha clavados en mi espalda... se separo lentamente de mi y sonrie- porque lo hiciste...

Sesshomaru: por dos cosas... apra fastidiar a Inuyasha por lo que te hizo

kagome: claro otra vez de juguetito yo-.- y se acerca peligrosamente a mis labios, casi rozandolos sentia su aliento en mi boca... un escalofrio recorria mi espina...

Sesshomaru: y porque me gustas mas de lo que te puedas imaginar...

Lentamente me acaricia la espalda, mientras su aliento chocaba en mi sien... me aferre a su cuello y deposite mi cabeza entre el y su hombro... cerraba los ojos, queria dejarme llevar por esa sensacion tan placentera .. su perfume me embriagaba... su aliento chocaba mi nuca y me hacia estremecer... de repente comence a darme cuenta de que podria estar asi... con el... que Inuyasha podria ser olvidado... qeu necesito olvidarlo... que Sesshomaru era mi cable a tierra... qeu en todo este tiempo el estuvo conmigo... en las buenas, en las malas...

Kagome: Sessh...- dije sin depsegar mi cabeza de su hombro

Sesshomaru: dime...

KAgome: porque eres asi conmigo?...

Sesshomaru sonrie... no veia esa sonrisa, pero sabia que estaba sonriendo

Sesshomaru: porque mereces que la gente te trate con cariño... Kagome... tu eres... muy especial..

Kagome: especial rara.. o...

Sesshomaru: especial, hermoso, un angel que se tropezo en este mundo y al que todos lastiman.-..

Kgome: eres un exagerado- le dije mirándolo a los ojos... el me toma del rostro y suspira...

Sesshomaru: ojala te hubiera cruzado antes... ojala me hubiera enamorado de ti...

Kagome: ya somos dos... pero nunca es tarde Seshh...

Sesshomaru:O.O que quieres decir,,,ç

Kagome: ya no puedo seguir asi Sesshomaru... yo... debo sacar de mi corazon a Inuyasha definitivamente... y tu a Kikyo

Sesshomaru; o sea que nos usaremos de clavo?

Kagome: que fea expresión... un clavo no saca a otro...

Sesshomaru: nn pues que bonito clavo me ha tocado entonces Kagome:

Sesshomaru: estas segura de esto..

Kagome: completamente... es hora de seguir con mi vida... tu lo dijiste Sesshomaru... debemor mirar adelante.. gracias a ti tome esta decisión

Sesshomaru: me usaste

Ksgome: no seas bobo... tu sabes... bueno o/o que me guss...

Sesshomaru: nn que? No te oigo?

Kagome: me... O/O uy... Sesshomaru sabes lo que quiero decir...

Sesshomaru: n.n no , no lo se...

Kagome:

Sesshomaru: podems estar toda la noche asi si no me lo dices...

Kagome: esta bien ... O/O me gustas... mucho...

Sesshomaru: O/O

Kagome: pq ponees esa cara si ya sabias que diria eso...

Sesshomaru: nn es mucho mejor si me lo dices tu princesa...

Kagome:/ baka...

Sesshomaru: entonces... esto quiere decir que... tu y yo... seamos novios?

Kagome:O/O bueno... este .. yo pensaba algo menos formal, epro... ay Sessh... soy una desubicada ni pedi tu opinión y...- el me apreta mas contra si... nuestros ojos se cruzaron y el sonreia

Sesshomaru: por mi me caso contigo esta noche...

Kagome: O/O... tonto /

Sesshomaru se arrodilla frente a mi, en medio de la pista y me toma una mano... todos los presentes se voltean a vernos... inclusive Kikyo e Inuyasha

Inuyahsa: que hace el muy idiota...

Kikyo: ... Sesshomaru...

Kagome: O/O...Sesshomaru.../ que diablos haces...

Sesshomaru: Kagome me harias el honor de aceptar ser mi novia?

Inuyahsa: QUE? NOVIA?

Kikyo: que pasa Inuyahsa.. acaso te molesta?

Inuyahsa: no que ba.. es que me sorprende jeje -( maldito desgraciado voy a matarte)

Kagome: Seshh...

Sesshomaru: que dices princesa...- dijo casi en un susurro... mire a los alrededores.. todos estaban sonriendo, esperando la repsuesta... menos Inuyahsa.. que me miraba con ojos dolidos.. por un moment vacile y pense que Inu de verdad me amaba... pero luego recorde todo... y decidi responderle...

Kagome: claro que si Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru sonríe y me besa gentilmente la mano mientras todos los de la fiesta gritaban y se alegraban por lo sucedido...

El se incorpora y le sonrio, me abraza... me acurruco en sus brazos...

Todos. Beso, beso beso, beso, beso. Beso…

Sesshomaru se acerca a mí y besa dulcemente mis labios... pero yo me aferró a su cuello y profundizo el beso.. ante la ovación de todos los presentes...

Inuyasha sale corriendo, mientras Kikyo baja la cabeza.. era su derrota... pero no importaba.. solo me importaba Sesshomaru en mis labios... y sus manos recorriendo mi espina...

La fiesta transcurrió sin mayores percances... baile toda la noche con Sesshomaru .. fue mágico... perfecto... pero eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando transcurrió todo... Sesshomaru me acompaña a mi habitación, ibamos tomados de la mano, comentando la fiesta.. el siempre muy serio, pero me regalaba una de esas extrañas y escasas sonrisas que hacian que mi corazón se detuviese...

Sesshomaru: llegamos... bueno... que decirte no?-

Kagome: la pase genial...

Sesshomaru: tambien yo...- un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar,..- bueno es hora de irme.. nos vemos... dice mientras me besa la mejilla

Kagome: nn adiós seshh...- me dispongo a abrir la puerta y me siento apresada por unos brazos que me rodean la cintura y me atraen contra el... Sesshomaru comenzaba a besarme e cuello y eso hacia que mi cuerpo no responda... cerré los ojos... disfrutaba de la humedad de su lengua en mi cuello, en mis hombros... de repente la puerta se abrió... caímos dentro de la habitación... nos besábamos casi comiéndonos los labios literalmente... Sesshomaru era muy pasional... me asustaba... pero le seguía el juego... sabia que podía detenerlo en cualquier momento.. pero no queria hacerlo... me levanta por los aires y me aferrocon las piernas a su cintura... el beso fue perdiendo su fuerza inicial y ya eran suaves roces...

Sesshomaru: esto no etsa bien...

Kagome: para nada...

Sesshomaru: estas asustada

Kagome: mucho...- decíamos sin dejar de besarnos... el me coloca en el suelo y me abraza... me mira, me besa todo el rostro...

Sesshomaru: eres la cosa mas hermosa uqe he visto...

Kagome: n.n deja de tonterías...

Sesshomaru: por eso debo irme... no quiero lastimarte... esto debe ir mas lento no lo crees...

Kagome: nn gracias Sesshomaru... gracias por comprenderme... por eso me encantas...

Sesshomaru: O/O... y tu a mi... bueno me voy antes de que... me voy adios Kagome... nos vemos mañana...- dice mientras me besa rápidamente y sale como rayo de la habitación

Kagome: nn adios Sesshy...- digo cuando cierro la puerta… me quedo recostada en ella con una gran sonrisa... esto funcionaria... si que si...

Me cambio y pongo mi pijama... entonces me decido a apagar las luces y meterme en mi cama a descansar... pero siento como alguien me tapa la boca y comienza a besarme el cuello... queria gritar... queira huir... no podia hacerlo... me tumba en la cama y se tira sobre mi...

Kagome: largo de aquí dejame.. – grito, el sujeto me tenia rpesa de las muñecas y buscaba ansiosamente mis labios...- no me toques dejame!

¿?: Kagome...

Kagome: I- Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: si… soy yo… dejame explicarte yo…

Kagome: vete o grito...

Inuyasha: yo no amo a Kikyo... ella... ella... o dios...

Kagome: ya no mientas, juegas todo el tiempo conmigo ya no te soporto vete...

Inuyasha: no tu eres mia...

Kagome: que no... vete!

Inuyasha: claro... ahora que tienes a Sesshomaru ya no me necesitas no? Pues te recuerdo que fui yo quien te hizo mujer... tu eres solo PARA mi,,,

Kagome: no seas patético eso no tiene nada que ver y...- de repente con una de sus manos me arranca la parte de arriba del piyama y comienza a a besar mis pechos... QUE DEMONIOS HACES SUÉLTAME.

Inuyasha no parecia el mismo... me sujetaba con las manos las muñecas mientras me besaba... de prnto sucedió todo... no se como... no se porque... me despojo de mis ropas... y me acariciaba frenéticamente

Kagome: que haces, no quieroo... vete...vete o grito

Inuyasha: tu eres mia Kagome... mia... jamas le perteneceras a Sesshomaru... te amo princesa te amo... y seras mia hoy …QUIERAS O NO...- dice mientras que de un solo empuje logra penetrarme mientras grito de la impotencia y el dolor...el me tapa la boca con una mano mientras que sigue con su labor... me sentia humillada, destruida... con el alma hecha pedazos... estaba ahí, impotente, sin poder hacer nada... no era la primera vez...y ya lo habia hecho con Inuyahsa... pero no queria, le suplicaba que no lo hiciera que parara, pero el seguia mas y mas fuerte, mas y mas rapido... mientrs me susurraba que siempre me amara, que siemrpe sere suya... mis lagrimas brotaban por doquier, mis supiros se mezclaban con los gemidos ahogados, ya que la mano de Inuyasha hacia un gran trabajo tapando todo timpo de sonido que pudiera hacer... mi corazon se partia en mill... mi cabeza daba vueltas sin entender eto.. estaba siendo violada por el ser que mas amo en el mundo... de pronto todo termino... el climax llego para Inuyasha y se derromubo exhausto sobre mi... su mano ya no tapaba mi boca y se escuchaban mis sollozos...

Inuyasha: amor...

Kagome: vete... YA VETE!... no vuelvas...

Inuyasha: kagome yo... solo queria

Kagome: destruirme! Vete-... ya conseguiste lo que quieras no vete!

Inuyasha: te amo

Kagome: yo nO! Te amaba... hace media hora, antes de esto aun te amaba... pero gracias Inuyasha... gracias a esto... lograste lo que nadie ni yo misma lograria... odiarte... olvidarte... vete antes de que grite y vete con cuidado... esto no se queda aquí... me la pagaras...

Inuyasha: nunca quise lastimarte... yo te amo y queria demostrarlo...

Kagome: me has destrozado.. me violaste InuyaSha... ESO ES MOSTRAR AMOR...

Inuyasha: OO NO... no fue violación... tu y yo ya lo hicimos

Kagome: fue sin mi consentimiento... VETE POR DIOS VETE:::::- mis llantos eran desesperantes... pero una campana nos salvo...

Sango: kagome...- entra corriendo por la puerta y ve la escena- Kagome que tiens... Inuyasha que hiciste?

Inu: yo...

Kagome: vete...

Inuyasha: pero yo...

Sango: largo antes de que llame a alguien...

Inuyasha: lo siento...

Continuara


	15. Cicatrizando Heridas, primera parte

**" Cicatrizando Heridas"**

No recuerdo nada de esa noche... luego de que Inuyasha cruzara el umbral de la habitacion, se me nublo la mente... Se que Sango lloraba y maldecía a Inuyasha, mientras me abrazaba y yo no podía corresponder siquiera a ese abrazo... las lagrimas fluían, pero mi rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión... de repente me miro al espejo, veía una imagen borrosa de una mujer con los cabellos revueltos, con el pijama abierto en la parte superior, y sin la parte inferior... y n recuerdo que arrojé el velador de la mesita contra el espejo... como tratando de hacer desaparecer mi imagen... me veía siendo violada una y otra vez por Inuyasha... mi Inu... me saque a Sango de encima, tirandola al suelo de un empujón como si tuviera la plaga... me dirigí a ese espejo roto y me arrodille en el suelo... miraba mi reflejo en esos cristales rotos... quería deshacerme de ellos... de mi imagen... de mi... tome un fragmento lo suficientemente grande y ya no recuerdo mas nada.

Cuanto tiempo estuve en ese estado en inconciencia?... pues no lo sabia... desperté en un lugar sumamente extraño para mi... luces blancas por doquier... abri mis ojos... me dolia la cabeza.. vi a Sango y Miroku ... ella lloraba.. y Miroku la abrazaba por detrás.

Kagome: donde estoy?... dije con la voz entrecortada.. me dolía la garganta... el cuerpo... no podía moverme…

Miroku: en la clínica del doctor Tofu Kagome...

Kagome: clinica?...

Miroku: que no lo recuerdas?

Kagome: que?, yo... – de pronto mire a Sango, tenia una venda en el brazo derecho...- que te ocurrio Sango?

Sango me miraba y lloraba... Miroku la abrazo fuerte, pero ella se quita y se abalanza contra mi cuerpo... de pronto senti como me ardia el mismo... note que estaba vendada en gran parte... mis pechos, mis muñecas,.. senti vendas en las piernas adoloridas, como adormecida...

Kagome: que paso?- dije desconcertada...

Sango: Kagome tu... no se que paso... en un momento perdiste la razon y...- comenzo a relatar lo sucedido... Miroku tenia cara de preocupacion y Sango lloraba mientras relataba lo que paso... y yo no podia creerlo.

(FLASHBACK)

Agarre uno de los trozos del espejo roto y comence a mutilarse... lloraba y me cortaba las muñecas, el pecho las piernas, todo lo uqe mis manos podian... el dolor me desgarraba el alma, pero continuaba con mi labor, sin pensar en nada ni en nadie... tenia los ojos perdidos, la sangre fluia sin cesar, Sango corrio a mi tratando de detenermea

Sango: que haces por Dios Kagome- suplicaba y trato de arrebatarme el fragmento, pero solo logro que forcejeara con ella y termine por hacerle un gran tajo en el brazo a Sango...- Dios mio kagome detente...- corrio hacia los pasillos y suplico ayuda- AYUDENME POR FAVOR!- gritaba desaforada... y yo seguia cortandose... la habitacion estaba bañada de sangre

Sango: por Dios Kagome detente...- de repente llega Sesshomaru y ve la terrible escena... Sango con un brazo cortado, justamente a la altura arteria radial... corria peligro...

Sesshomaru: Sango por favor rapidio haz un torniquete a una distancia de una mano por sobre tu codo rapidoª! debemos detener ese sangrado.

Sango temblaba, estba muy alterada, asustada, viendo como yo no me detenia, la sangre por el suelo, y su propia sangre corriento como una torrente, tenia miedo y no podia hacerlo, entonces, Sessh rompe su camisa y lo realiza, muy habilmente y rapidamente para asi seguir conmigo…la vida de Sango estaba a salvo por el momento... ambos me Miraron , me hallaba bañada en Sangre con los ojos perdidos y el espejo en sus manos

Sesshomaru: que haces?

Sango: no se que tiene... empezo asi... es...

Sesshomaru: entregame eso KAgome...- pero no respondia... solo me caian las lagrimas en le rostro y suspiraba... Sesshomaru se acerco., pero ne llevo rapidamente el fragmento al cuello- no! detende dame eso por Dios Kagome

Sango: kagome! no lo hagas te lo suplico por favor piensa en nosotros...-no oia no sentia nada... las heridas no dolian.. solamente me sentia pesada...cansada y queria terminar con ese sufrimiento, ese dolor que provenia del alma...

Sesshomaru: no.. no...NO!- me corte la garganta, un tajo profundo aparecio y la sangre manaba por doquier..,, me desplomo en el suelo y la lucha termino... envuelta en sangre, en su propia sangre, la inocente Kagome yacia...

Sesshomaru: SAngo ve por ayuda.. llama a la clinica de Tofu dile que mande una mabulancia urgente... MUEVETE::::

SAngo: si... lo hare enseguida- sango salio disparada para llamar a Tofu... los gritos de Sesshomaru y Sango alertaron a toda la Facultad y en un santiamen llegaron a la habitacion de Kagome y vieron el mar de Sangre, mientras Seshsomaru trztaba de detener a como diera lugar el sangrado, aunque sea unicamente el de la garganta, poruqe todo su cuerpo brotaba sangre... los alumnos miraban espantados...

Sesshomaru: en vez de ser metiches poruqe iablos no ayudan...

Hoyo: Kagome! por Dios que ocurrio- dijo mientras se arrodilalba y rapidamente rompe unas sabans y comienza a tratan de detener la sangre-

Sesshomaru: graciasd Hoyo...

hoyo: que paso?

Sesshomarur: uu no lo se... que la puso asi?

Miroku: Sango me conto... la ambulancia ya esta aqui...- dijo al tiempo que llegaban los camilleros y acomodaban delicada, pero a la vez rapidamente a Kagome sobre la camilla para sacarla rapidamente , pero ante tanto alboroto, Kikyo se despierta y ve lo sucedido

Kikyo: que ocurrio aqui?... nota que todos estaban en el cuarto de Kagome pero ella no... al entrar todos la miran asustados- qeu apsoa... y Kagome?- de repente nota los charcos de sangre... y se lleva la mano a la boca y las lagrimas aparecen- donde,,, qu paso?...

Miroku: es Kagome Kikyo

Kikyo: OO QUE? quien hizo esto como etsa? dime Miroku pro favor como esta mi hermana!- dijo desesperada...

Sango: esta grave... mir toda la sangre que perdio

Kikyo: por favor Sango se qeu no te agrado pero es mi hermana te lo suplico que le paso? quien le hizo esto..- rogaba Kikyo.. por primera vez en su vida estaba humillandose ante alguien... por primera ve tuvo miedo por Kagome... ella era su hermana... pese a tdo... ella amaba a su hermana menor

Sango: Kikyo... se lo hzo ella misma...

Kikyo:OO como? pero poruqe?

Miroku: no lo sabemos, pero sin querer tambien Sango resulto herida...

KIkyo: Sango? OO es en al arteria radial.. rapido vamos a que te vea el medico por favor...

Sango: gracias Kikyo- Sango se sentia sumamente culpable al ocultar la verdad... Inuyasha la lastimo y eso hizo uqe pierda la cordura

Inuyasha: que paso?...OO porque esta este charco de Sangre... KAgome?

MirokU. Kagome intento matarse Inuyasha

Inuyasha: OO QUE? pero... oh Dios...- a Inuyasha se le nublaron los ojos de lagrimas se sentia sumamente culpable... su respiracion comenzo a agitarse...

Kikyo: amor esta bien... ella es fuerte...

Inuyasha: pero.. no... no no no no- golpeaba la pared una y otra vez...

Miroku: tranquilizate amigo... ella estara bien...

Inuyahsa: no... no puede ser... si le llegara a pasar algo yo...

Sango: ...

Kikyo: no... ella sobrevivira...

Miroku: porque lo habra hecho...

Inuyasha:OO

Kikyo: uu estaba bien rara... es mi culpa no le preste la suficiente atencion...

Sango: no es culpa tuya...

mIROKU: entonces sabes porque lo hizo- Sango mira a Miroku y niega con la cabeza... Inuyasha baja la mirada para levantarla y encontrasre con unos ojos asesinos de Sango...

Inuyahsa:OO

Ya en el medioco curan a Sango y Kagome ingresa a terapia intensiva... debido a la sangre perdida necesitaron 5 donantes para estabilizarla... permanecio en estado critico durante 6 dias ... y hoy despertaba...

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

No podia creer lo que paso... lo que fui capaz de hacer por el dolor de haber sido abusada por el... no podia llorar... se me habian secado las lagrimas literalmente...

Kagome: u.u perdoname Sango... por... haberte.. lastimado- dije casi sin fuerza, ella me abraza duclemenet, taratndo de no herir mas mi cuerpo

Sango: no... fue un accidente.. tu no tienes la culpa- pero mis llantos la callaron... no podia creer lo que hice... lastime a mi mejor amiga - ya no llores por favor...

Miroku: Kagome.. amiga que te ocurrio? que paso para que reacciones de esta manera... o entiendo... tu eres...

Kagome: uu yo...

Sango: no la molestes Miroku... ellA NECESITA TIEMPO...

Enfermera: señores, necesitan depsejar la sala, la señortita Higurashi debe ser atendida por el doctor Tofu y debe atenderla si?

Todos: esta bien- salen de la habitacion y me dejan a solas con Tofu... el estaba serio, acomoda su silla junto a la mia y me mira penetrante

Tofu: porque KAgome?

Kagome: uu...

Tofu: porque jugar asi con tu vida... porque intentaste matarte?

Kagome: yo...

Tofu: debemos hacer la denuncia

KAgome: OO que...

Tofu: de la violacion...

KAgome: OO pee... pero...-

Tofu: te examinamos todo Kagome... y yo mismo he observado que fuiste abusada sexualmente por alguien

KAgome:... no... yo no...

Tofu: por Dios Kagome... presentas signos de violencia... dejame explicarte, los musculos se contraen cuando opones resistencia y eso hace que se produzcan desgarros y,,,

KAgome: basta! por favor..- dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y apenas hablando. el doctor me toma de los hombros mientras me zarandea

Tofu: dime quien fue... dimelo!

KAgome: fue consentido

Tofu: no puede ser Kagome, no puede ser consentido y presentar esos signos de violencia

KAgome: es que.. me arrepenti a ultimo momento... y...

tofu: no quieres hablar verdad?.. PERO DEBEs hacerlo ya no mientas...

Kagome: no lo hago.. yo queria pero...

Tofu: no mientas... pq harias lo que hiciste si fuera consentido?

KAgome: basta... me arrepiento entiende?

Tofu: fue sesshomaru? pq si lo fue te juro que,...

Kagome: como cree... el jamas haria eso...

Tofu: y entonces?

KAgome: dejeme... estare bien...

Tofu: esta bien, pero tendras que hablarlo con el pscicologo, te trasladare con el

Kagome: QUE? no... yo no necesito

Tpfu: o es eso... o hag la denuncia... eliges

Kagome: esta bien.-.

Result ser una pscicologa... hablo mas ella uqe yo, era muy mala en su trabajo... no logro sacarme nada... solo lo mismo que Tofu... nada de nada... no iba a decir nada... no embarraria mi reputacion y la de Inuyasha... depsuess de todo yo acpete acostarme con el, se qe el se aprovecho de esta situacion... pero que va.. solo trato de cubrirlo... soy una imbecil... hizo lo que hizo y aun lo sigo amando.

Dormi unas horas... las suficiente como para no pensar soñar nada de nada... de pronto siento unas reconfrotantes manos acariciandome el rostro.. el cabello... abri mis ojos... vi unos hermosos ojos ambarinos que tenian unas lagrims apenas disimuladas...

Kagome: sessh... dije sin saber is era realmente el.. al abrir mis ojos completamente me di cuenta de que si era el y sonrei...

Sesshomaru: no me hables

KAgome: OO

Sesshomaru seguia acariciandome mientras sus ojos seguian el movimiento de sus manos,...

Sesshomaru: tonta

Kagome: Seshh...

Sesshomaru: no me hables o te dare una tunda que nunca olvidaras

KAgome: OO

Sesshomaru: te lo mereces como pudiste...

Kagom:uu

Sesshomaru: mira... lo que te hiciste... estas toda lastimada... eres una tonta la mas tonta de todas...

Kagome: lo siento...

Sesshomaru: no me pidas disculpas a mi sino a ti misma tonta... mirate... no se porque diablos lo hiciste, pero te juro que lo averiguare y en cuanto lo sepa... pobre de ti...

Kagome:uu- comienzo a llorar, sin saber porque, pero me sentia muy sucia, tan impura, tan indigna de permanecer al lado de Sesshomaru... si tan solo hubiese accedido a que se quedara esa noche conmigo, Inuyasha no me hubiera hecho esto.. pero que digo!... es mejor... asi no empiezo nada con Sesshomaru... no lo merezco... el es demasiado... para mi...uu

Sesshomaru: no princesa... no lo hagas... no llores que me muero... Kagome mirame- me dice mientras me toma delicadamente el rostro- quien te hizo algo tan malo como para que te quieras quitar la vida...

Kagome: no tiene caso...

Seshsomaru: pq lo matare Kagome... no se quien fue que te hizo pero lo matare... si es por Inuyasha mira te juro que

Kagome: OO

Sesshomaru: es por el verdad?

KAgome: no... I...Inu no...- mis lagrimas me delataban recordando lo que hizo

Sesshomaru: que te hizo?

Kagome: nada yo...

Sesshomaru; entonces fue por el verdad... lo voy a matar- sale disparado de la hanitacion.. coimo pude me levante, arranque el suero de mis manos y comenze a tener dificultad para moverme, pero debia detener a Sesshomar

Afuera Kikyo llegaba con Inuyahsa, quien no queria saber nada de entrar a ver a KAgome

Kikyo: poruqe te comportas asi, siempre has querido mucho a KAgome y ahora cuando mas nos necesita tu te comportas de esta manera?

Inuyasha: Kikyo es que no debemos... u/u...

Sesshomaru divisa a Inyasha con Kikyo y de un santiamen lo coge de la camisa y lo arrincona contra una pared

Inuyasha: que diablos te pasa?

Sesshomaru golpea en el estomago a Inuyasha, haciendo que este se caiga y retuerza del dolor

Kikyo: que diablos te pasa...- Inyasha se incorpora e intenta golpear a Sesshomaru, epro este lo detiene y vuelve a golpearlo en la parte baja del abdomen

Inuyasha, que te pasoa?- dice con dificultad

Sesshomaru: por lastimar a mi Kagome

Kikyo:OO que? etsas loco

INuyasha: O/O yo no...

Sesshomaru: espera pq no sabes todo lo que tengo para ti...- lo toma y comienza a golpearlo- dime que le hiciste? eh? que le has hecho para uqe cometa esta locura

Inuyasha: nada.. yo...

Sesshomaru lo golpea mas fuerte repetidas veces

Kikyo: basta por dios basta!- dice mientras una multitud ya se acerca a ver que ocurre

Miroku: sesshomaru detennte!

Sango: ojala y lo mate

Miroku: O:O como puede decir una cosa asi

Sango: pues se lo merece por idiota.. ojala le parta su mandarina en gajos por lo que hizo...

Miroku: tu sabes que le paso a KAgome?

Sango: uu si tan solo hubiera llegado antes...- Miroku la toma de lso hombros y la zamarrea

Miroku. q le paso Sango contesta por favor...

Sango: algo horrible... jamas me creerias... pero tu amiguito...

Sesshomaru: ya dimeee. que le ahs hecho?

INuyasha: no ... yo no quise hacerlo... pero ella

Kagome: no!- llegue al lugar, todos me miraron...asombrados.- callate... ya ... no pelen por favor... Sesshomaru yo- y ya no recuerdo, creo que me desmaye en ese instante

Ante el desmayo de Kagome, Sesshomaru tira a Inuyahsa y corre para tomar en brazos a Kagome...

Sesshomaru: princesa... porque?

Continuara


	16. Cicatrizando Heridas, segunda parte

**Holaa a todos… bueno la verdad esto se esta dilatando mucho mas de lo que me gustaria, sucede que tengo que agregarle mas horas a mis dias jaja pq trabajo, estudio dos carreras y soy madre, se me complica realmente la inspiracion y sentarme a escribir, pero ya voy avanzando con la historia, y bueno este capitulo es el ultimo que escribi alla por 2007, lo que viene en mas es todo actual… mil disculpas por los errores ortográficos, lo que escribi lo escribi en word pad, rapidisimo pq cuando escribo es en el trabajo ajjaa llego a mi casa y lo subo, tratare de no escribir con tantos errores.. Ahh chicas y otra cosa tambien me criticaron por poner estos tipos de simbolos n.n u.u, o todas esas caritas, es aproposito, para darle mas toque de comedia, pq a partir de ahora ya saben que eso cambia, se vuelve mas drama. **

**Bueno espero que sigan la historia, los que desean y Gracias por el aguante y la paciencia. Les mando un enooorme beso!.**

Dany!.

Cicatrizando Heridas 2 Parte

Desperté en mi habitación en el hospital... nuevamente esas luces cegaban mis ojos... Busque al mi alrededor y no vi gente... cerré los ojos una vez mas pensando en todo lo que paso, sin poder evitar que el llanto aparezca una vez mas... de repente siento una cálida presencia... miro y al lado se encuentra Sesshomaru dormido por encima de sus brazos y agarrandome la mano derecha... le sonrió, se veía muy lindo dormido... tan frágil, tan diferente... ah Sesshomaru... si tan solo el destino no nos hubiera jugado una mala pasada , nos hubiésemos encontrado y seriamos tan felices no?... como s sintiera mi despertar, abre esos hermosos ojos ámbar y me mira lentamente... luego sonríe... y luego recuerda lo que paso...

Sesshomaru: ¬¬ que bueno que ya estés mejor.- dice levantándose bruscamente y soltándome la mano, poniéndose en la típica posición de berrinche

Kagome: OOque te pasa?

Sesshomaru: aun me debes una explicación de lo que te hizo Inuyasha para que actúes de esa manera-

Kagome: uu Sessh yo-..

Sesshomaru: no importa lo que hizo, pero ya le di su merecido al bueno para nada de Inuyasha, sea lo que sea, nunca mas se acercará a ti o lo mato

Kagome: nn Sesshomaru...- de pronto me mira y sonríe… y luego vuelve a poner cara de malo,

Sesshomaru: ¬¬ tramposa, sabes que me puedes con esa sonrisa...

Kagome: entonces no dejare de sonreír nunca ...- el me mira nuevamente y pone esa cara tan tierna que hace que me derrita...

Sesshomaru: nunca lo hagas hermosa, jamas- dice mientras se acerca para besarme, al principio me deje besar, pero inmediatamente se vinieron a mi mente las imágenes de Inuyasha tratando de besarme en medio de la violación..

Kagome: no!- grite alejándome de el

Sesshomaru: OO que tienes Kagome

Kagome: (llorando) lo siento Sessh perdóname por ser tan niña... pero- el me abraza y acurruca su cabeza en mis hombros

Sesshomaru: perdóname, me pase... te prometo cuidarte siempre sabes... soy un tonto por tratarte asi, pero me duele que no me digas que paso con Inuyasha...

Kagome: uu solo dame tiempo si?

Sesshomaru: uu esta bien.. pero permiteme estar a tu lado si? me permites-

Kagome: claruo... nn... pero...

Sesshomaru: lo se lo se.. mantendremos las distancias y las formas de acuerdo? No se te ocurra acosarme Higurashi o te pesara ¬¬

Kagome:nn ay Seshh...- el se sonrie dulcemente haciendo que mi corazón se estremezca al verlo...- gracias...

Sesshomaru: siempre princesa... siempre...- me abraza y me quedo dormida en sus brazos, respirando ese perfume tan característico de Sesshomaru... tan delicioso,,, dormí tranquila y profundamente, pensando en que quizas esto sirva para que de una vez y para siempre pueda sacar de la mente y mi corazón al infeliz de Inuyasha.

Mientras Kagome se recupera de sus heridas tanto fisicas como emocionales, Miroku se encuentra entre abatido, dolido y decepcionado cuando Sango le cuenta lo que le paso a Kagome...

Miroku: no puedo creerlo... no puede ser

Sango: pues creelo pq lo es... Inuyasha violo a Kagome en nuestro cuarto...

Miroku: estas segura? Y si Kagome accedio y...

Sango: mira, no voy a engañarte, es mejor qu te cuente bien como es todo esto... Kagome e Inuyasha estuvieron juntos en 2 ocasiones, las dos cuando estaba Inuyasha peleado con Kikyo... el le prometio siempre el cielo, la luna,las estrellas y los planetas, pero siempre le mentia y engañaba ya que regresaba con Kikyo... Kagome se canso de ese juego y acepto salir con Sesshomaru para darse ua oportunidad y ser feliz con el... Inuyasha no lo soportò y por eso hizo lo que hizo... obligo a Kagome a tener relaciones a la fuerza y sin su consentimiento

Miroku: no lo se Sango... me cuesta creer que un ser como Inuyasha fuese capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad...

Sango: yo misma lo vi Miroku... jamas inventaria una cosa asi, no Kagome haria lo que hizo porque si y nada mas... el abuso de ella... tiene marcas por todos lados de signos de violencia...

Miroku: no puedo creerlo...

Sango: acaso crees que miento?

Miroku: no!, por favor sango no me malinterpretes... te creo lo que no puedo comprender es la accion de Inuyasha... por Dios... como fue capaz de semejante cosa...

Sango:¬¬ la pagara... el muy imbecil la pagara

MirokU: creeme Sango... lo esta pagando...

Sango: Oo no entiendo?

Miroku: el ama a Kagome, pero debe estar con Kikyo... eso ya es un castigo estar con esa pesada... uf te la regalo- dice mientras abraza a sango y esta sonríe

Sango: nn ay Miroku como eres...- Ellos se miran a los ojos, era algo que les encantaba hacer, a veces podían mirarse por horas sin decirse nada, solo contemplándose... observándose... se habían enamorado perdidamente uno de otro... aunque ninguno lograba admitirlo aun... Estaban en el parque que daba frente al hospital, Miroku permaneció firme como soldado al lado de Sango que no quería despegarse por nada del mundo de Kagome...

En la Universidad, Kikyo curaba las heridas de Inuyasha mientras este parecía como ido...

Kikyo: no puedo creer que el idota de tu hermano te hizo esto, es un desconsiderado, pensar que fuimos a ver a mi hermanita y este tipo te hizo esto.. mirate como te ha dejado amor...- pero Inuyasha no la oía... solo pensaba que se lo merecia, que no pudo hablerle arruinado la vida de una manera mas cruel que esta a Kagome... se sentía escoria, basura- como pyudo lastimar asi a su pequeña, a su gran amor... no pudo contenerse mas... las lagrimas le salian de los ojos sin que el pudiera controlarse... Kikyo lo miraba incrédula... jamás lo habia visto llorar... y menos de esa manera...

Kikyo: uu Inuyasha que tienes...

Inuyasha: dejame Kikyo... dejame solo...

Kikyo: pero amor yo...

Inuyasha: no te merezco Kikyo... dejame

Kikyo: que cosas dices Inuyasha! No seas tonto yo...- intenta abrazarlo, pero el rápidamente la quita

Inuyasha: DEJAME KIKYO!- ella lo miro con ojos de panicos. Pero el suavizo el rostro y la acaricio en la cabeza- por favor, perdoname princesa... pero dejame solo... quiero estar asi de acuerdo? Luego hablaremos de esto...

Kikyo: uu esta bien amor... cualquier cosa me llamas, no apagues tu celular por favir

Inuyasha: de acuerdo...- dice mientras besa la frente de su prometida, ella muy triste por no saber que le ocurria a Inuyasha decide marcharse a ver a su hermana, ya que después de todo no la habia visto ni hablado con ella y la tenia preocupada... Kagome era su unica hermana, y pese a todos los conflictos, la quería ... mucho mas de lo que ella misma se imaginaba...

Inuyasha se sumio en la amargura y lloraba como si ya nada le quedaba en este mundo y asi lo sentia... haber hecho lo que hizo, logro matar ese sentimiento tan hermoso que habitaba en su Kagome... un amor puro e incondicional como nadie en este mundo podria brindarle... quiso arrojarse del ultimo piso.. penso en las agallas de Kagome para querer quitarse la vida... ¡Cuánto dolor le trajo para que su pequeñita se lastime de esa manera¡

Inuyasha: debo alejarme de ella... para siempre... ya no puedo dañarla mas... debe ser feliz...- tomo una fotografia que le habia sacado a Kagome dormida... se veia como un angel.. desnuda entre las sabanas blancas... con esa expresión de paz y tranquilidad... pq ella confiaba en Inuyasha y en que en sus brazos nada malo le pasaria... Inuyasha miraba con devoción la foto,- prometo no volver a hacerte daño... prometo alejarme para siempre de ti, hacer que me olvides, que me odies aun mas de lo uqe me odias... pero pase lo que pase... jamás me perdonare, y siempre te amare- prometió el joven de ojos ambar... tomo una de las decisiones mas difíciles de su vida... aun era muy pronto, pero el queria acabar con el sufrimiento de Kagome de una vez y para siempre-

Con Kagome

Sesshomaru me cuidaba, me miraba y yo lo admiraba... como puede existir una persona tan maravillosa, toda esa frialdad que aparenta se deshace cuando esta conmigo... Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru: uqe ocurre?

Kagome: Oo? Eh? Que cosa?

Sesshomaru: ¬¬ pq me miras de esa manera

Kagome: O/O pues yo ...

Sesshomar: ¬¬ sabes que me puedes... no lo hagas...

Kagome: nn me harias un favorcito?

Sesshomaru: que cosa'?

Kagome: me tocas algo en la guitarra y me cantas una canción?

Sesshomaru: ¬¬ esto es un hospital Kagome

Kagome: pero ya que tienes tu guitarra aki... hazlo... nadie oira y si lo oyen a nadie le molesta una cancioncita hazlo por favotrrr

Sesshomaru: ¬¬ eres una caprichosa malcriada

Kagome: ¬¬ oye... sabes que ni quería

Sesshomaru: uu´ esta bien lo haré...

Kagome:OO de verdad?

Sesshomaru: uu´ tengo opción?

Kagome: nn nop... gracias…

Sesshomaru: ¬¬ que gracias ni nada... esta me las cobrare... que quieres oir?

Kagome: nn pues sorpréndeme... si?

Sesshomaru: ok… bueno- Sessh toma la guitarra y comienza a probar...- no la he practicado lo suficiente pero es una canción que me gusta mucho, espero que a ti tambien te guste...

Sesshomaru comienza a tocar y cantar... Kagome se relaja y disfruta de la canción... pero algo en ello le hace recordar a Inuyasha y todos esos momentos maravillosos que paso junto a su amor de siempre...

Si tú no vuelves

se secarán todos los mares

y esperaré sin ti

tapiado al fondo de algún recuerdo

(FLASHBACK)

Si tan solo no te hubiera conocido Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: no hemos sido presentados aun... hola soy Inuyasha...- me dice mientars me tiende la mano y yo la tomo

Kagome: O/O

Kikyo:¬¬ no seas maleducada

Kagome: n/n soy Kagome, Kagome Higurashi...

Inuyasha: que bella sonrisa tienes Kagome!…-

Kagome: O/O

Kikyo: ay! Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Oo?QUE! acaso no es verdad

(FIN DE FLASHBACK)

Si tú no vuelves

mi voluntad se hará pequeña…

y quedaré aquí

junto a mi perro espiando horizontes

Si nunca me hubieses defendido aquella vez de Kikyo... si no hubieses sido tan dulce y amable conmigo quizas... yo...

(FLASHBACK)

Inuyasha: cállate Kikyo..

Kikyo: que? Inuyasha que dices?

Inuyasha: que por una vez en tu vida dejes de atacarla algo tiene..

Kikyo: pues vete al demonio con ella...- dice y cierra la puerta mientras se va

Kagome: deberías ir a verla, no es bueno que peleen por mi causa.

Inuyasha: tampoco es bueno que te mangonee princesa...

Kagome: n/n que cosas dices! Como que princesa- y agacho la mirada, pero el me toma de la cara y me levanta el rostro, lo tenia muy cerca, sentía su aliento sobre mi, creí morirme en ese momento,

Inuyasha: si eres una princesa, o al menos lo eres ante mis ojos Kagome, ojala un día te dieras cuenta de lo importante que eres...

Kagome: O/O Inuyasha yo..

Kikyo se marcha y se despide de beso con Inuyasha, mientras el me levanta en brazos

Kagome: O/O qué haces Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: pues llevándote a la cocina donde pueda verte...mientras cocino jijiç

Bajamos las escaleras y acomoda una cómoda reposera, enciende la calefacción y me acomoda junto con unas cobijas...

Inuyasha: bueno Kagomecita, estas a mis ordenes...

Kagome; hay Inu!

Inuyasha: Inu?

Kagome: O/O bueno... es que... u/u...

Inuyasha: me encanta que me digan así, mi madre lo hacia... no dejes de llamarme asi pro favor..- me dice y me besa la frente..

Kagome: n/n de acuerdo Inu

(FIN DE FLASHBACK).

Si tú no vuelves

no quedarán más que desiertos

y escucharé por sí

algún latido le queda a esta tierra

que era tan serena cuando me querías

había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba

era tan bonita, era así de grande

y no tenía fin…

Si no hubieses mostrado esos celos enfermizos que me daban una luz de esperanza de que en verdad yo podria importarte Inuyasha...

(FLASHBACK)

Inuyasha: se que te beso hace 3 años... cuando nos hicieron la fiesta de despedida...

Kagome: Inu yo...

Inuyasha: es un aprovechador, un idiota, abuso de tu inocencia, no lo soporto uy! Que coraje solo imaginarlo besandote!

Kagome:O/O porque?

Inuyasha: O/O bueno es uqe... eh...

Kagome: O/O Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: es gracioso Kagome, odie a Sesshomaru cuando me lo contó, no podía imaginármelo, aprovechándose de ti...

Kagome: él te lo contó uu (lo sabía me uso de pretexto para darle celos a Kikyo, pero pq me entristezco? Yo lo sabía y yo también lo usé para desahogarme o no?)

Inuyasha: si me lo dijo al día anterior, al principio no le creía, pero Sesshomaru es todo menos mentiroso...

Kagome: uu y porque lo hizo?

Inuyasha: porque creía que tu me gustabas...

Kagome: O/O

Inuyasha: es como que todo el día hablaba de ti, el pensaba eso, pero tu sabes que lo hacía porque tu eres como una hermana para mi..

Kagome: ah.. si.. uu

Inuyasha: pero si su objetivo era fastidiarme y hacerme pegar el coraje de mi vida... logró

Kagome: si uu... que?

Inuyasha me mira nuevamente con una mirada muy dulce, y confundidora... no entendía que pretendia... por momentos parecia que se sentía atraido hacia mi y por otros... uu

Inuyasha: se me cortaba la respiración el solo pensar que ese tipo osó poseer tus labis Kagome- dice mientras que con un dedo acaricia mis labios... mi corazón se detuvo en ese instante...

Kagome: O/O Inuyasha yo... que...

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

Porque Inuyasha! Porque jugaste de esa manera tan vil conmigo...

(FLASHBACK)

Kagome: Oo Inuyahsa? que haces aqui?- dije..

Inuyasha: pues vine a... hay no se ya me maree...- y se sienta en el suelo de repente, se sentia aturdido por el golpe... yo me pongo de rodillas junto a el, tratando de calmarlo...

Kagome: u/u lo siento Inu, es qeu no sabia que eras tu...

Inuyasha: pues no tienes pq disculparte, el menso soy yo... como se me ocurrio meterme asi como asi... es que... me quede preocupado...

Kagome: Oo y porque?

Inuyasha: es que ¬/¬ tenia miedo...

Kagome: Oo miedo?

Inuyasha: ¬/¬ es que no confio en Sesshomaru...

Kagome: nn que tonto eres, el es incapaz de hacerme algo...

Inuyasha: ¬¬ no lo conoces,si fue capaz de avanzar a kikyo... pero bueno... eso no importa, me alegro que estes bien...- dice y sus ojos se clavan en los mios... como me gusta cuando me mira con esos ojos miel tan dulces, tan tiernos... no puedo creer como una persona puede reflejar su alma en su mirada... el era transparente...

Kagome: uu no debrías preocuparte por mi Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: como que no? Kagome me muero si te hace daño...

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

me mentias constantemente... me engañabas...

(FLASHBACK)

Inuyasha: es que me muero de celos. No quiero que nadie se te acerque, que nadie te mire, que nadie respire el mismo aire que respiras... tu Kagome... eres...

Kagome: O/O Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: eres mia...

Kagome: O/O- lentamente toma su mano y acuna mi rostro, acariciandome suavemente como si fuera algo delicado que estuviese a punto de romperse... no puedo explicar lo uqe senti en ese insatnte... mi corazón se hallaba en diferentes estadios, de felicidad, de confusion... de amor... mis ojos se nublaron de lagrimas... tenia meido uqe jugara conmigo... pero en sus labios se dibuja esa sonrisa que fue mi razón de vivir...

Inuyasha: tu eres para mi...

Kagome: O/O yo...

Inuyasha: se que no es correccto, y no se desde hace cuanto siento esto... pero cuando estoy contigo me siento tranquilo, me gusta hablarte, hacerte reir o enojar, si vieras esa caria que pones cuando te enojas Kagome, es encantadora, de lo mas maravilloso que peuda existir... hasta en estos momentos... con esas lagrimas en el rostro, bajo la luz de esta luna, te ves increible, como una verdadera tenyio, una princesa, una diosa...

Kagome: no juegues de esa manera Inuyasha yo...

Inuyasha: jamás jugaría contigo... tu eres un ángel, es pecado jugar con ellos sabes?- dice mientras me abraza... mis lagrimas salían despedidas sin que pudiera controlarlas... sentirme en sus brazos, escuchar esas palabras... por Dios, esto debería ser un sueño...- adoro tu aroma Kagome... de verdad lo adoro...

Kagome: Inuyasha...-

El se separa un poco de mi y me sonríe, le devuelvo la sonrisa sin saber que hacer, puesto que como si se tratara de una cámara lenta, como para que guardase este momento en mi memoria por los siglos de los siglos, me regala un tierno beso... ese... el que espere por tanto tiempo... ¿cuanto tiempo?... durante 7 largos años... y hoy conocía lo que era el sabor de sus labios... el calor de sus caricias, el aroma de su respirar... estaba en los cielos... sus besos eran maravillosos... ¿como no corresponderlo? Si el era la razón por la cual me despertaba todas las mañanas con una sonrisa...Lentamente nuestro beso fue intesificandose, como si fuera el primer y el ultimo que nos ibamos a dar... tuvimos que separarnos para tomar aire y asi poder contemplarnos... sentia las mejillas encendidas, no podia dejar de sonreír... el vuelve a abrazarme y se sonrie sonoramente...

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

Y cada noche vendrá una estrella

a hacerme compañía

que te cuente como estoy

y sepas lo que hay.

Dime amor, amor, amor

estoy aquí ¿no ves?

Si no vuelves no habrá vida

no sé lo que haré

enamorándome, llevándome al cielo con tus manos, con tus besos con tus caricias... inuyasha...porque? poruqe? Creia en ti amor... siempre crei en ti

(FLASHBACK)

Kagome: qeu haces aqui en el baño de damas, Inuyasha estas loco?- dijo, mientras el avanza y me toma de los hombros atrayendome a si mismo, dejando solamente un leve espacio entre nosotros..

Inuyahsa. si estoy loco, muy loco, enfermo si te gusta- etsaba enfadado, sus ojos no eran los mismos y comenze a tener miedo..

Inuyasha: no te dejare, no para que vuelvas con el... tu no ... no le perteneces... Kagome...- dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al mio, me besa la frente mientras susurra- tu no puedes estar con el... tu eres para mi Kagome... tu eres mia...

Kagome: no soy propiedad de nadie y menos tuya Inuyasha- dije separandome bruscamente de él- asi que si no te mueves gritare.

Inuyasha. claro... como no lo vi.. lo haces para vengarte de mi verdad? y de Kikyo no es asi.

Kagome: por favor Inuyasha escuchate... yo venganza? ni siquiera conozco esa palabra... no se quien te crees para decirme eso...

Inuyasha: tu no puedes estar con el!

Kagome: y que si estoy con el?

Inuyasha: me muero kagome... me muero al saber que el pueda tomarte las manos, besarte abrazarte, estar contigo, respirar el mismo aire... tu eres..Kagome- me acerca a mi y me toma las manos- eres todo para mi... Kagome ya no puedo ni siquiera besar a Kikyo... pq pienso en ti... su cara se transforma en la tuya y yo no quiero seguir asi, engañandola y engañandome a mi mismo... -

Kagome: me duele... me duele estar asi contigo y saber qeu no eres para mi- el me calla con un corto beso.. luego me mira a los ojos..

Inuyasha. soy solo para ti...te amo...-

(FIN DE FLASHBACK)

Cuantas mentiras cuantos engaños... que bien los disimulate la noche que me hiciste tuya... tuya para siempre mi amado Inuyasha... siempre tuya

Kagome: pq haces esto?

Inuyasha: pq te quiero ... y aunque sufras por otro, yo te apoyare para que deje de doler... estare a tu lado kagomecita...

kagome: ya no duele tanto... no si estas conmigo...- el se sienta a mi lado y me mira a los ojso.. acaricia mi rostro mientars acuno el mismo en sus manos...- te amo Inuyasha... no sabes cuanto...

Inuyasha sonrie y me besa... suavemente, tiernamente... era maravilloso... el dolor aun estaba ahi, pero era como si el pudiera curar mis heridas... me besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, sus manos recorrian mi espalda y mis manos reclamaban acariciar su rostro... como si fuera casi naturalmente, me recuesta en la cama y continua besandome, bajando lentamente hacia el cuello, en donde experimentaba yo sensaciones nunca antes vividas...

Inuyasha: me gustas aKagome, me gustas demasiado... dime que eres mia...- susurraba...

Kagome: siempre lo fui... - el me mira a los ojos y me sonrie... para luego volver a besarme... amaba esos besos... de pronto siento su mano por debajo de mi playera y suspiro... eran calidas, maravillossas, sus caricias hacían que mi corazon palpitase de una manera exageradamente descontrolada... - Inuyasha...- decia... en una voz ronca... casi como un gemido... o lo era?...

Inuyasha logra quitarme la playera, dejandome al descubierto y comprendi sus intenciones... pero era demasiado tarde... sus labios encontraron los mios y sus manos recorrian mi cuerpo, provocando corrientes electricas en todo mi ser... una de sus manos acariciaba mi seno izquierdo, haciendo que el rubor suba a mis mejillas... mis manos comenzron acariciar su espalda... lo reclamaba... Inuyasha se quita su remera y siento su calida piel sobre mi... era una sensacion idescriptible... me miraba a los ojos constantemente, apenas podia mantenr la mirada, ya que sentia pena... pero me tranquilizaba verlo... bajo la luz de la luna que entraba en el cuarto... miraba esos ojos ambar tranquilizandome y me deje llevar.. con un gran esfuerzo, logra quitarme el sosten mientras se detiene un minuto a observarme...

Inuyasha: eres realmente hermosa kagome, lo mas hermoso que vi en mi vida- dice mientras me besa con pasion, y asi lentamente, con suavidad fue despojandome de toda mi ropa y la suya... besandome en cada rincon, provocandome todo tipo de sensaciones... el miedo se iba apaciguando para dar lugar a esa pasion y amor que sentia por "mi" Inuyasha... estaba lista, asi lo sentia yo y el tambien... se posiciono sobre mi y con mucha ternura separo mis piernas... me mira a los ojos nuevamente...

Inuyasha: no te hare daño... no tengas miedo princesa...

Kagome: lo se...

Inuyasha: estas segura de esto Kagome?...

kagome: lo estoy... te amo no?

Inuyasha sonrie y besa mis labios y siento algo entre las piernas, sabia que era, solo sentir el roce hizo qeu me estremezca me aferre a su espalda, a sabiendas de lo que pasaria... lentamente fue entrando en mi, el dolor se hizo presente, mientras una lagrima se derramaba de mis ojos... el la beso gentilmente mientras de me penetra totalmente... el dolor desaparecia con el correr de los minutos, las caricas, los besos y las palabras de amor de Inuyasha me tranquilizaban... se movia ritmicamente, sin hacerme daño, tal como lo prometio... el calor inundaba la habitacion, y el inexistente espacio en neustros cuerpos se hallaba empapado en sudor...- te amo kagome... te amo...

Experimentaba eso que jamas pense que podia sentir junto a el... amor... eso era amor... y en ese acto puse todo mis sentimientos hacia el... ya no pensaba en sesshomaru, tenia ahi al hombre de mi vida, mi amor, mi hombre... mi repsiracion se dificultaba, escuchar los gemidos de Inuyasha en mi odio, mezclados con plabras de amor,sber que realmente disfrutaba estar conmigo, me producia una rara alegria...como lo amaba... de repente el ambiente se torno extrañamente tenso... el climax habia llegado, ambos estamabos demasiado compenetrados en el otro... la respiracion era imposible... y sentia como si tocara el cielo con las manos...Inuyasha cae rendido en mi pecho mientras con nuestras escasas fuerzas nos besamos...-

Kagome : Inuyasha... te amo- le digo con el aliento cortado

Inuyasha: te amo Kagome. - me sonrie... se recuesta a mi lado y me jala para abrazarme... me recargo en su pecho... temblando aun incrédula de lo que habia ocurrido..

Soy una tonta cai como la mas tonta de todas...

Mis lagrimas ya eran un rio... Sesshomaru para de cantar y arroja la guitarra al suelo y se abalanzo a abrazarme... fue el abrazo mas cálido que pude recibir en mi vida... me llenaba el alma... y con su silencio me lo decia todo... todos esos recuerdos que poseia de Inuyasha eran hermosos... cerre los ojos e imagine todo lo vivido con Sesshomaru... mi Sesshomaru... ese ser tan frio e inexpresivo por fuera, pero tan maravilloso por dentro... me separe de el y busque sus labios... lo bese por un momento... al ver que no me correspndia me separe solo para mirarlo a los ojos...

Kagome: Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru:O/O pq lo hiciste?

Kagome: nn hay cosas que tampoco yo me puedo resistir- el sonrie y me besa... nos besamos como si fuera la ultima vez... me aacunaba en su pecho sin dejar de besarlo... –Sesshomaru...- susurraba entre sus labios...

Sesshomaru: te amo kagome...- fue un susurro inaudible, pero estoy segura que dijo eso... completmente segura de ello, ya que sus manos me apretaban mas contra si mismo y mi reflejo fue aferrarme a su cuello y buscar ansiosa sus labios...

Kikyo: kagome como te sientes...OO...- entra de golpe e interrumpe la escena...

Kagome: KIKYO! – dije en lo uqe para mi parecia un grito pero apenas si se oia.. Sesshomaru lejos de soltarme rapidamente, lo hace cion muchísima suavidad y mirándome dulcemente a los ojos, me deposita la cabeza lentamente en la almohada... me besa la frente y sonrie...

Sesshomaru: las dejo asi hablan solas de acuerdo, Kikyo- dijo volteándose, ella estaba palida de pies a cabeza- me la cuidas si? Te la encargo muchísimo

Kikyo: O/O si... yo... la cuidare- Sesshomaru se va pasando al lado de Kikyo, quien le da un tremendo escalofrio... pasado unos 3 minutos me mira y se acerca a mi, ocupando el lugar que era de Sesshomaru.- como estas Kagome?

Kagome: mejor ...gracias Kikyo...

Kikyo: mira, se que tu y yo no somos las mejores amigas y hermanas compañeras, pero sabes tu eres mi hermanita, la unica quie tengo y no tienes una idea del dolor que siento al verte asi... y no poder hacer absolutamente nada

Kagome: Kikyo...

Kikyo tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me miraba coon esa ternura que solo una hermana mayor poseia, esa ternura que tanto anhelaba de su parte cuando era niña...

Kikyo: al ver tu habitación bañada en sangre se me paro el corazón ... no entiendo pq lo hiciste y no quiero presionarte a que me lo digfas... pero Kagome... cuenta conmigo siempre.. aunque a veces te trate mal, aunque siempre ns llevamos de la patada... tu sabes que te quiero con el alma hermana- kikyo me abraza, su abrazo era calido, lleno de sentimientos... us lagrimas humedecían mi cuello y yo la abrace... por ella... solamente por ella n hablare nunca de la violación de Inuyasha... ella lo ama y yo debo ocultar esto para que sean felices por siempre...

Kagome: lo se hermana yo tambien te quiero mucho...- ella se separa y sonrie, mientras me saca los cabellos de la cara acomodándolos tras mis orejas muy delicadamente

Kikyo: vaya con todo y cortes te ves hermosa kagome...

Kagome: n/n que cosas dices...

Kikyo: la verdad...por eso traes loco a Sesshomaru

Kagome: O/O no... este que yo... ay Kikyo lo siento mira...

Kikyo coloca un dedo en mis labios y sonrie

Kikyo: shh... calla ame a Sesshomaru... quizas me queden sentimientos, pero el y yo... eso nunca funcionaria, además esta mal, no puedo fallarle a Inuyasha... no se lo merece- dijo tristemente mientras la ira se apoderaba de mi ser, Inuyasha se merecía eso y muchas cosas peores... mi hermana era demasiado para el- si vieras como Sessh se preocupaba por ti... pero mantuvo la calma todo el tiempo... pero era el que mas se moria por dentro... te quiere y tu debes quererlo... ayudalo a sser feliz... se que tu lograras lo uqe yo no pude

Kagome: Kikyo... yo...

Kikyo: nn bueno... caso cerrado, ahora bien... con respecto a mama y papa

Kagome: por favor no se lo dias por favor...

Kikyo: les dije que tuviste un pequeñito accidente, pero nada de cuidado... vienen a verte en la semana

Kagome: gracioas Kikyo...

Kikyo: dime… es cierto los rumores…

Kagome:OO que rumores...

Kikyo: las razones por las cuales quisiste quitarte la vida...

Kagome: no entiendo- dios no puede haberse enterado...

Kikyo: abusaron de ti?

Me paralicé en ese instante... no podia creerlo...

Kikyo: vi los exámenes tuyos, y mostraban que no eres virgen Kagome,... y tu no ves a nade... o al menos uqe...

Kagome: OO que?

Kikyo: acaso fue Sesshomaru?

Kagome: que cosa?

Kikyo: te acostaste con el verdad?

Kagome: yo...

Kikyo: dímelo...

No sabia que decirle, no esta bien mentir pero...

Kagome: si... lo hice con el... pero no a la fuerza... Sessho no es de esa clase el es...- de repente la mire... ella sabia como era... ella estuvo con Sesshomaru- lo siento-

Kikyo: no te preocupes esta bien... me alegro por ustedes... aunque no entiendo pq si todo esta tan bien en tu vida... porque lo hiciste?

Kagome: fue una estupidez, cosa del momento... no volvera a pasar, ya me estan tratando sabes?

Kikyo: si... que bueno...- de repente irrumpen dos personas a mi habitación... me paralizo y quedo muda, palida y con unas nauseas terribles al verlo...

Kagome: Inu... yasha..

Inuyasha: Kagome... que alivio estes bien...

Miroku; anda, vamonos...-

Inuyasha: ¬¬ peratae tantito pq desde hoy me frenas?

Miroku: ¬¬ basta de cinismo hablamos afuera

Inuyasha: ¬¬ esta bien... Espero estes bien...

Kagome : OO- no podia siquiera respirar... sentia uqe me iba a morir en cualquier momento hasta que salieron de la habitacion

Kikyo: Kagome estas bien? Estas muy palida niña

Kagome: lo siento yo... solo me bajo la presion...- dije mintiendole... no queira que sepa la verdad... lo ocultaria por ella y por mi... pero Inuyasha Hanyoukai me las pagara...

Con Inuyasha y Miroku...

Miroku empujo a Inuyasha contra una pared, estaba realmente furioso

Inuyasha: ¬¬ oye Miroku que diablos te pasa?

Miroku: años... años me trataste de mujeriego, de infiel de libidinoso y no se que cosa, rebajandome, para que tu vengas y hagas lo que hiciste?

Inuyasha:OO que?

MirokU. Se muy bien l razon por la qeu Kagome se intento suicidar... tu la violaste

Inuyasha: OO jaja, Miroku no seas tonto tu...

Miroku: se valiente al menos admitelo eres un cobarde...

Inuyasha: yo...

Miroku: pense qeu eras un hombre respetable, un ejemplo a seguir... admmiraba tu integridad, tu caballerosidad, siempre te admire... ahora me das asco y smas assco me da que no admitas lo que hiciste Inuyasha.. epro sabes que? Mejor... aki pierde mas

Ella que tu...

Inuaysah: miroku amigo yo...

MirokU. Anda... tu no eres mi amigo... ya no mas...

Inuyasha se queda solo y abatido, Miroku lo deja ... ya que el se siente mas decepcionado por al actitud cobarde de su mejor amigo

Mientras côn Sesshomaru

Sango: nn Seshomaur que bueno verte... el doctor tofu ha estado buscandote

Sessh: garcias por el dato...

Sango: como esta Kagome?

Sesshomaru: mejor... oye... gracis por ser tan beuna côn ella...

Sango: es mi mejor amiga... como no voy a hacerlo

Sesshomaru: me acompañas a ver a tofu?

Sango: sip.

Juntos van al despacho d eTofu, este estaba côn cara de preocupacion y côn los últimos exàmenes de Kagome en la mano...

Toku: me alegro que vengas Sesshomaru, tu tambien Sango ya que eres amiga de Kagome

Sessh: dime que no teine nada malo

Sango: OO no...

Tofu: en realidad... malo no es... pero si me sorprende... es que... bueno no se como decirlo...

Sessho: ¬¬ dilo ya

Sango: u.u que tiene mi amiga

Tofu: ella... bueno... esta embarazada...

SESsh: O.O...

Sango: O.O que?

Tofu: lleva 2 meses de embarazo...

Sesshomaru: pero como?... no no peude ser... esto eso...

Continuara!


End file.
